un gran accidente
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: sasuke toma una posicion que le quita 10 años de memoria,sakura le da a el y a naruto una pastilla para que regresen a la edad de 5 años, y el no sospeche nada,ella tendra que cuidarlos!,pero,que pasara desde de que regresen a la normalidad! Sasusaku4ever
1. la gran batalla

Un gran accidente….

1.- la gran batalla

Desde de que sasuke abandono konoha… han pasado ya tres años…. El uchiha ya logro matar a orochimaru y decidió formar un equipo para poder derrotar a su hermano mayor itachi…. Reunió a suigetsu , karin , y juugo y le nombro el equipo "hebi" y su equipo estaba en busca de itachi..cuando:

-ya me canse de caminar!!!!-se quejo suigetsu

-pss no te cansarías si no cargaras esa espadota!!!!!-le contesto la malhumorada zanahoria parlanchina (karin)

-cállate!!! Adefesio anaranjado- le gritó suigetsu

-ya dejen de pelar los dos-dijo sasuke muy frió….-alguien se acerca

Cerca de ellos se escucha como saltaban por los árboles…. De repente….

-sasuke…-dijo sakura viéndolo de frente

-eh? La conoces de donde!! Dime de donde?-grito karin

-nos encontramos de nuevo sasuke-dijo yamato

-que están haciendo aquí? Váyanse…-dijo sasuke pero a pesar de que sasuke dio una orden a sus ex compañeros alguien la desobedeció sin mucho que pensar…. Una pelirosa pasó a su lado como si no hubiera hablado

-vamonos… si nos detenemos llegaremos tarde y no podremos acabar con akatsuki

-no Irán a ninguna parte akatsuki es mió-grito sasuke

-en primera sasuke… no te interesa akatsuki… solo te interesa tu estupida venganza….en segunda no nos das ordenes…en tercera…. No estamos aquí por ti… tranquilízate no te vamos a pedir que regreses… una vez te buscamos y nos mandaste por un tubo… la segunda vez nos encontramos… y fue igual…. Ahora si… como dice… la primera es gracia… la segunda desgracia… y la tercera es imperdonable…asi que no esperes el mejor trato de konoha hacia a ti… venimos aquí por una misión y esa misión es acabar con akatsuki… no llevarte de regreso…-dijo sakura aun de espaldas

-quien es ella!!? De donde la conoce? Quien se cree para hablarle así a mi sasukito!!!-dijo karin

-serás puta… (susurro) aaa perdón bruta…(corrió con un pequeño grito al ver a karin sobre el)-dijo suigetsu

-karin mira bien…. Sus proctetores son de konoha la aldea natal de sasuke… al parecer ellos son de la misma edad que el… y por el trato y la reacción que tuvieron la chica de cabello rosados y el de la chamarra naranja diría que ellos era sus compañeros de equipo… o me equivoco sasuke?

-no te equivocas-dijo cortante dándole a entender a los demás que no quería hablar de eso…

Konoha camino adelante que hebi sasuke seguía pensado en la reacción de su compañera … ¿Qué tanto se había perdido en 3 años? Después de mucho caminar se encontraron con los akatsukis… la pelea fui bastante extensa… pero la pelea es lo que menos importa ahora…

Cuando termino la pelea akatsuki estaba muerto pero… konoha y hebi no estaban muy lejos de la muerte….

sakura abrió lentamente los ojos con mucho esfuerzo se logro sentar… y con el poco chakra que le quedaba curo heridas internas de su cuerpo… al ver a todos en charcos de sangre y tumbados en el suelo… decidió ir a la aldea mas cercana… no estaba muy lejos… al llegar fue a un hospital pidiendo ayuda…los médicos de ese hospital fueron por los demás y los atendieron… sai estaba muy lastimado de su hombro izquierdo y ellos no pudieron ayudar mucho… solo sellaron temporalmente la herida… tiempo suficiente para que llegaran a konoha y tsunade lo pudiera atender…. la única que pudo salir de alta fue sakura… ya que recupero sus heridas internas al instante así aquella noche sakura se hospedó en un hotel y a la mañana siguiente fue al hospital a visitar a sus compañeros… al entrar a la habitación…. Alguien no estaba en su cama…. Sakura solo se preocupo… reviso quien faltaba y al darse cuenta que era el uchiha solo sonrio y dijo:

-nunca cambias- se dirigió a la cama de sai.. aparto los cortos cabellos que cubrían su frente y le dijo – gracias…. Te debo una

-me di cuenta que ya te dieron de alta-dijo sasuke entrando por la puerta(dejemos claro que podía haber entrado por la ventana)

-y que tu no te puedes quedar quieto aunque estés entre la vida y la muerte-dijo sakura dándose la vuelta para poder ver aquellos ojos azabaches que le encantaban

-por que utilizas ese tono conmigo…

-que tono?-dijo con voz fría y poca importancia

-ese tono

-hmp-

-vamos sakura ya no eres una niña… por que estas así…?

-veamos… deja me recordar… así ya!!-dijo sarcásticamente-quizás sea por traición, abandono, intento de homicidio… se me olvida algo?… así!!! Que me dejaste tirada en una banca a la mitad de la noche!!!-grito sakura

-hay vamos sakura eso fue hace 3 años…. Y traicione a konoha no tiene nada que ver con ustedes

-no me refiero a que traicionaste a konoha

-eh? Entonces?

-a que nos traicionaste a nosotros

-como?

-sasuke… creciste a nuestro lado… te queríamos… a pesar de tu frialdad y tu rechazo… pero aun así te acertábamos… nos diste la espalda… nos traicionaste como pudiste?

Sasuke iba a hablar pero en la habitación alguien tocio…

-cof cof.- se oyó en la cama de sai

-sai! Ya despertaste…-dijo sakura corriendo…

-a si gracias por dejarme hablando solo-dijo sasuke

-sasuke cállate… y mejor ve a ver si tus compañeros despertaron-dijo sakura volteando a ver a sai

-sakura fea-linda – le dijo sai

-sai te debo una… gracias

-no fue nada…-el estomago de sai y sasuke sonaron al mismo tiempo

-creo que tienen hambre ire… a decirles a los doctores que necesitan comida… -dijo sakura con una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación

Sai y sasuke se quedaron solos en la habitación … el uchiha estaba recargado en la pared mirando hacia la ventana y pensando en lo que sakura le había dicho…y fue interrumpido de sus sentimientos por sai

-así que nos volvemos a ver sa.su.ke.kun.-separo por silabas sai

-hmp-

-valla nadamos te conozco un día y no cambias en absoluto-dijo sai con una sonrisa

-hmp-

-woow contigo si se puede mantener una conversación

-hmp

-sakura y yo salimos…. Y nos amamos

-hmp…-dijo sasuke pero después reacciono…-que tu y quien salen!!!?-grito sasuke

-jaja como esperaba… tranquilízate uchiha… entre sakura y yo solo hay amistad… era para ver como reaccionabas

-no se en que pensaba tsuande cuando lo puso como mi reemplazo-susurro sasuke

-uchiha no soy ciego…¿que siente por sakura?

-por esa molestia… desprecio…-dijo volviendo a ver hacia la ventana

-sasuke… se muy bien lo que le paso a tu familia y cuanto sufriste…y por eso te volviste frió como un cubo de hielo y seco como una piedra… gracias a la muerte de tus padres te esforzaste para que tus ojos no fueran transparentes…. Y nadie pudiera ver a través de ellos tus sentimientos…

-como…

-como lo se?.. fácil soy igual que tu… crecí sin ningún sentimiento… la raíz no me permitía tener sentimientos… pero… cuando murió mi hermano mayor… cerré por completo la poca transparencia que me quedaba… y se perfectamente bien la mirada de asombró y preocupación en los tipos de ojos que los dos tenemos

-que estas diciendo… eres igual que molesto que sakura… tu y yo somos muy diferentes

-si,… tienes razón somos diferentes…. Yo no traicione a todas las personas que me querían….

-callat…-pero alguien entro en ese momento

-traje comida!!!-dijo sakura con un sonrisa…

-que bueno… mi estomago ruge!!.-dijo sai

-ten sasuke-dijo con desprecio y aventándole su toper de comida… y después su gelatina…-sai ten… -dijo con alegría y con una linda sonrisa y destapando el toper para ponerlo en un plato

-no me pasas ni cubiertos… es mas!! Ni una pinché servilleta!!- se quejo sasuke…

-deja de chillar y ten-dijo sakura envolviéndole en la servilleta un tenedor, un cuchillo y una cuchara y de ahí lo lanzo con bastante fuerza rozando la mejilla del uchiha-ups era mas a la derecha

-mas a la derecha y me volabas la cara..-susurro sasuke sacando los cubiertos incrustados en la pared y valla que estaban bien incrustado tuvo de concentrar chakra para poder pararse en la pared y así jalar los cubiertos- que salvaje-dijo sentándose en su cama para comer

Después de que todos fueron dados de alta… se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea….

-bueno adiós.. karin juugo, suigetsu y uchiha…-dijo sakura… aunque el ultimo lo dijo con desprecio-vamonos naruto…- pero al ver que el rubio no avanzaba se extraño

-asi que otra vez es una despedida…-dijo naruto con la mirada abajo

-al parecer-dijo sasuke mirando de lado…

-adiós… amigo…-dijo naruto extendiéndole la mano…

Sasuke se sorprendió al oír la palabra "amigo" después de.. que hizo sasuke?.. a si…:

1.- traicionarlo

2.- dejarlo tirado sin fuerzas y semi muerto

3.- intentar matarlo

4.- ordenarle que se marchara cuando lo quería ayudar….

Sasuke solo sonrió ( mini sonrió) y extendió su mano…

-amigo?... por que? Después de todo lo que te hice…-preguntó sasuke bastante intrigado

-eres mi mejor amigo… mi amigo de verdad…. Y nunca te dejare solo… sasuke.. tal vez ahora piensas que fue lo mejor pero espero que pronto te des cuenta que cometiste un error al ir con orochimaru.. y también espero que aprendas de tus propio errores….ni siquiera sasuke uchiha… el único uchiha en este planeta .. es perfecto…

-hmp-dijo con gracia el uchiha

-adiós…

-adios…

Konoha caminaba hacia el sur (ósea hacia konoha) y hebi caminaba hacia el norte…

-con hebi-

-sasuke que tienes?- pregunto suigetsu

-nada

-como sea

-creo que seria lo mejor que te vallas con ellos…-dijo juugo

-eh?!! Que te pasa juugo!!-reclamo karin

-juugo tiene razón… ellos son tus primeros amigos… y nadie los puede remplazar… yo no puedo remplazar a naruto.-dijo suigetsu

-ni yo a tu sensei- dijo juugo

-pss yo si puedo remplazar a esa pelirosa-dijo karin

-no karin… nadie puede ocupar su puesto… -dijo sasuke con su mirada en el suelo

-eh? Y esa tipa que puesto ocupa?-dijo karin

-el de ser mi molestia preferida..-dijo sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-ve sasuke.. nosotros estaremos bien…-dijo suigetsu

-ya abandone una vez a unos amigos… no quiero hacerlo dos veces….

-pss apúrate… que te dejan… y seria la…tercera vez

-me refiero a ustedes….

-aa…

-y si vienen conmigo…

-pero donde viviríamos?

-tengo todo un barrio para mi solo… mi clan era enorme… vienen?

-cuenta conmigo-dijo suigetsu

-no tengo donde quedarme… voy-dijo juugo

-y tu pelos de bruja- pregunto suigetsu

- justamente tengo que hacer un trabajo en konoha-

-nada quieres estar con sasuke!!-le grito suigetsu

-vamonos…

-si antes que comiencen una guerra mundial-dijo sasuke

Woow el cubo de hielo se esta derritiendo… pues a cuantos grados están? 40°?

Y Ali hebi… comenzó un camino hacia konoha…

-En la puerta de konoha-

-rápido.. lleva a sai con tsunade-le dijo sakura a naruto

-ya llegaron… como les fue?-preguntaron los de la puerta

-bien… bueno… no como esperamos… sai esta muy grave…

-y se encontraron con uchiha?-preguntó uno de los guardias

-si…

-y?

-lo de siempre… nada nuevo.. se fue por su lado… con su soledad..-dijo sakura pero… alguien entraba por esa puerta

-molestia… te equivocas…

-sasuke..-dijo sakura sorprendida… al momento que sasuke iba a dar un paso la entrar sakura lo detuvo-no puedes entrar a konoha esta prohibido para ti…

-sakura déjalo pasar-dijo tsuande detrás de ella…

-pero.. pero.. a de acuerdo…

-así que sigues viva-dijo sasuke

-cállate mocoso… tu y tu grupo pasen a mi oficina…

Una ves en la oficina de la hokage

-serán aceptados en konoha… pero estarán vigilados…. Sasuke.. ten-dijo tsunade entregándole unas llaves y papales

-y es todo que es?

-son los documentos del barrio uchiha y las llaves de todas las casas… hebi puede retirarse… sasuke quédate un momento

-que pasa?

-que buscas en konoha… una esposa..? es lo único que te queda por cumplir

-no tsunade…

-entonces?

-no lo se… solo regrese… porque… no quiera abandonarlos de nuevo.. y queria regresar a mi casa…

-extrañabas los recuerdos de tus padres…. Extrañabas aquellos recuerdos que tenias cada vez que estabas en tu casa….

-hmp

-no te comportes frío conmigo… dime… extrañabas si o no a tus padres? Y por eso viniste…

-si.. los extraño…pero no solo vine por eso…

-entonces…

-toc, toc- alguien toco la puerta

-quien?

-soy yo tsuande sama… traje las formulas de la poción…

-sakura!! Pasa pasa!!

-aquí esta… solo falta que la niebla proporcioné ese componente y la poción estará lista

-genial… ahora solo falta que encuentre al gennin capaz de llevar esa poción…

Sakura señalaba con la cabeza a sasuke… pero nada… tsuande ni la miraba…

-tsuande sama-

-si sakura?

Sakura le señalo con la mirada a sasuke… con la cara… con la nariz.. pero nada…

-sakura si haces esas caras terminaras arrugada como una pasa-dijo tsuande

-tsuande sama!!!!-grito sakura señalando a sasuke con los dedos y con flechas de luces

-eh? Que haces?

-sasuke!!! Sasuke!!! Sigue siendo un gennin!! Tómalo como una misión de prueba!!!-dijo sakura…

-aaa sakura por fin piensas hubieras dicho eso hace 5 min. y no me hubiera estado matando por saber a quien poner

-plaf!!!- se escucho… sakura había caído de espaldas

-sakura lleva a sasuke y a los demás al barrio uchiha… y explícale a sasuke la misión…

-pero… pero…

-ahora….-ordeno tsuande

Continuara!!


	2. la mison tipo C

Un gran accidente

2.- la misión… tipo C!!!!

Al llegar al barrio uchiha…

-bien.. suban…-después de subir las escaleras..-este es mi cuarto, el tuyo juugo será el de mi hermano-señalo el cuarto de itachi-…tu suigetsu ocuparas la de mis padres que es esa y karin tu la de huéspedes…

-la de huéspedes!!!!-grito karin

-es igual a la mía y a la de itachi…-dijo sasuke…

-a bueno…

-sakura espera aquí tantito.. voy a acomodar algo…

Después de que sasuke , karin ,juugo y suigetsu acomodaron sus cosas bajaron a la sala…

-voy a preparar chocolate! Caliente!!-dijo karin…

-hay no…-dijo suigetsu

-sakura siéntate-dijo sasuke señalándole el sillón

Sakura iba a empezar a hablar pero una explosión la interrumpió…

-sasuke.. necesitas nueva cocina…-dijo suigetsu

-karin… no vuelvas a entrar a esa cocina…-dijo juugo [si así es…la explosión fue porque karin no sabia como hacer chocolate caliente y la tetera exploto…

-yo hago el chocolate… mientras te explico la misión uchiha-dijo sakura en tono frió

-como sea-como extrañaba el sasuke -kun

-mira.. tsunade creo una poción capaz de quitar 10 años de memoria en la vida de aquella persona que la beba… pero la poción esta incompleta… falta un componente que solo lo tiene la aldea de la niebla… y tu misión es ir a la aldea de la niebla y entregársela al ninja medico "kushiniro mashitoshi" entendiste?

-aja… es una misión rango C no hay mucho que entender

-mira… eres un gennin.. así que tus misiones son tipo C y D

-hmp

-solo recuerda no bebas la poción

-no soy idiota

-si vas a estar así mejor me voy-dijo sakura terminando de servir el chocolate en 4 tazas y caminando a tomar su abrigo ( es que es invierno y hace frió…)

-no espera… quiero hablar contigo…

Al escuchar eso… suigetsu y juugo..:

-juugo… vamos a comprar comida… sasuke no tiene ni una pinché manzana-dijo suigetsu

-pero no quiero salir-contesto juugo

-juugo…-dijo señalándole con los ojos la escena

-pensándolo bien voy a ver si tienen las galletas que me gustan

-galletas?-preguntó suigetsu ya afuera de la casa de sasuke

-qué? Fue lo único que se me ocurrió -le dijo juugo

-que eres? un niño de 2 años?

-ya cállate y camina…

-vale vale…

sakura y sasuke

-que quieres uchiha….-dijo sakura

-lo siento… pero no me arrepiento de ir con orochimaru y poder matar a mi hermano… no soy como ustedes creían que era

-mira esta conversación ya la tuvimos… y no quiero volverla a tener

-pero yo si…

-y eso a mí que

-que me vas a escuchar

-no tengo por que escucharte… nos dejaste por irte a conseguir un estupido poder que no es tuyo…un poder que no conseguiste con tu esfuerzo

-sabes que no me arrepiento ir con orchimaru… pero … pero… -sasuke reacciono y pensó lo que dijo sakura sobre el poder que el nunca obtuvo con su propio esfuerzo tenia razón…. .-pero… me arrepiento… de ir con orochimaru con un poder falso… un poder que no es mío… que no lo realice yo… -se sentó un banco y paso sus dedos en su cabello-tienes razón soy un estupido… sakura.. lo siento… lamento haberme ido por un poder que desde un principio no logre obtener por mi propia cuenta .. sabes tu tenias que irte… no pienso detenerte… te veo luego…-dijo cerrando los ojos… y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos… el fleco le tapaba sus ojos…

Una mano se poso en su hombro… y le dijo

-sigues teniendo el mismo corazón de un ninja de konoha…-dijo sakura desamarrando la banda que tenia ella en su cabello y amarrándola en la frente del uchiha-bienvenido a konoha… sasuke… kun…-dijo con una sonrisa… y empezando a caminar

Sakura estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando recuerda algo…

-se me había olvidado!-volvió a abrir la puerta y dijo-sasuke… naruto me dijo que te dijera que todos vamos a ir a ver a sai que acaba de salir de la operación… y quería saber si tu ibas…

-ir a ver a mi suplente?-preguntó sasuke

-sai no es ningún suplente es un gran amigo…. Vienes o no?

-ya voy…- tomo su abrigo y salio

Alguien bajaba de las escaleras de la casa de sasuke…

-así que la pelirosa es mi competencia…eso lo veremos…-dijo Karin con una sonrisa de tipo maléfica de la bella durmiente… xD[ a es que se metió a bañar después de salir batida de la cocina

En el hospital…

-ya llegamos…-dijo sakura abriendo la puerta-sai como estas?

-bien saku fea – linda – dijo sai con una sonrisa

-me siento horrible fue mi culpa…. Te debo una…

-no fue tu culpa… y ya veré como me la pagas.. jeje

-jeje-rió sakura

-hola teme!!!-grito naruto al ver a sasuke

-hola dobe…

-hey que bueno que veniste!

-a si.. ¿

-claro

-oie…

-que

-es cierto que sakura y sai salen?

-eh? Claro que no… o si? No puedo ser!!-gritaba naruto por toda la habitación

-dobe calmante solo lo digo porque los noto muy juntos

-ea tema celoso

-de que hablas dobe… es solo que me quede en que sakura me amaba

-teme eso fue hace 3 años!!

-si lo se…

-oie… te cae bien sai?-le preguntó el rubio

-mi reemplazo?

-no es tu reemplazo!!

-lo se.. lo se… sakura ya me dijo.. " sai no es un reemplazo es un gran amigo"-dijo sasuke

-me refiero a eso.. si no que nadie puede remplazar al vengador favorito de konoha…-dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-nunca cambias dobe…oie me voy… tengo que salir de misión nos vemos… en 4 días… vale…?

-adiós…

Sasuke se acerco a la cama de sai… y le dijo

-hola sasuke… -dijo sai al ver que sasuke se acercaba

-hola… no te voy a ver en 4 días así que… adiós baaka…-dijo sasuke

-adiós teme… -dijo sai

-adiós sakura

-adiós sasuke.-le contesto sakura

Sasuke salio y se dirigió a la oficina de la hokage, tsuande le dio la poción y sasuke tomo camino hacia la niebla.. para ser francos… no fue muy divertida su visita viajo un día y medio.. en medio día… le entregaron la poción terminada…. Y volvió a viajar otro medio día… pero… mientras el estaba de misión…

en konoha…. Al día siguiente de que se fue….

-ding dong-sonó en el departamento de sai

-quien es?-preguntó sai

-yo.. karin… quiero hablar contigo…

-aa si.. pasa…

Una ves adentro…

-te gusta sakura verdad…

-como lo sabes

-no estoy ciega y todo konoha lo sabe

-hmp

-no intentes ser sasuke…

-a que veniste…

-mira… esa niña esta enamorada de mi sasukito cosa que no me gusta..

-a sakura ya no le gusta sasuke… no viste como lo trato…

-aja… y luego..?

-como que y luego…?

-vamos no puedes ser tan idiota… date cuenta!! No puede olvidar a su primer amor… así que intenta odiarlo a ver si asi funciona…

-como lo sabes?

.-mira sus ojos al verlo… y dime si miento

En eso sai recuerda las caras que sakura ponía cuando veía a sasuke y no le gustaba admitirlo… pero… karin tenia razón,…

-y a que viene eso?-preguntó sai…

-yo quiero a sasuke y tu a sakura…

-aja…

-mira… con sasuke no hay problema por que el me ama… pero te voy a ayudar con sakura

-_aja te ama… sueña… desde lejos se nota que te quiere…. Pero lejos!!!!-penso sai_

-lo que vamos a hacer es

-aja…

-sakura te debe un favor…le salvaste la vida… te debe ese favor de verdad… pídele que sea tu novia… y a cambio tu le das felicidad y mucha alegria… y la oportunidad de olvidar a sasuke… que dices?

-no lo se…

-vamos.. Quieres si o no? Sasuke regresa en 4 días…

-vale… pero nadie lo tiene que saber

-si si si nadie lo sabe… ahora ve y habla con sakura…

-vale vale…

Karin salio de la casa de sai y sai salio hacia la casa de sakura…pero se encontró con naruto…

-sai!!! Ven!! Voy a buscar a sakura… estamos organizando una fiesta de bienvenida a sasuke y a hebi… ven vamos a avisarle-dijo naruto

-mm vale total iba para allá…-dijo sai

Al llegar

-ding dong- sonó el timbre de la casa

-que pasa?-dijo sakura al abrir la puerta

-vamos a hacerle una fiesta al teme!!!-dijo naruto

-que padre…

-lo se!! Ven apúrate vamos a organizarla en la academia… iruka dijo que si!! Vamos apúrate…

-ya voy naruto… no me jales….

Al llegar a la academia

-silencio!! Voy a hablar1-grito naruto- vamos a organizarle la fiesta de bienvenida al teme!!! La fiesta será aquí…. La comida.. la traerán choji,sakura,hinata,ino tenten y temari, la música yo, lee, y kiba.. del cartel de bienvenida será sai., de la decoración será shino,gaara,neji shikmaru y kankuro.. ya que ustedes son igual que fríos que sasuke… y sabrán lo que le gusta…solo tenemos 3 días… que empiece la organización…

Todos se pusieron trabajar… a sakura le tocaba cuidar el pastel en el horno así que estaba a lado del horno sentada esperando que terminara el tiempo…cuando llega sai

-hola sakurita fea linda-dijo sai

-hola sai

-te diviertes?

-no sabes cuanto… solo veo al pastel dar vueltas en el horno

-hay sakurita…oie.. que tan grande es lo que me debes por salvarte es decir que arias?

-cualquier cosa…

-entonces…. Me preguntaba… si … puedes ser mi novia…

-sai..-dijo sakura con los ojos como plato…

-te prometo felicidad… alegría… y hacer que olvides a sasuke

-sai..

-sakura por favor…

-pero.. pero,…

-lo se… se que no me amas… pero… dame una oportunidad…

-sai…

-por favor…

En ese momento a sakura recordó algo…

_Flash back_

_Pelea kisame vs sakura_

_Era una pelea contra la fuerza de sakura y la espada de kisame… para no ponerle mucha mayonesa al pan es decir mucho rollo…sakura estaba de rodillas… kisame iba a incrustar su espada en sakura… pero… alguien se interpone… sai… el, salva a sakura de la muerte… pero a cambio…lastima su hombro izquierdo tuvo que sufrí una operación le debía la vida… no podía decirle que no… _

_Fin del flash back_

-si sai-dijo sakura con una sonrisa fingida

-genial!! Lo anunciaremos en la fiesta de sasuke… te parece…

-sai..-sakura no quería anunciar algo así en la fiesta de sasuke

-si..!!!-sai esta tan feliz que ni cuenta se dio que sakura estaba muy mal…y se fue a terminar el cartel

- Ching ching- se escucho en la cocina… el pastel ya estaba listo… sakura reacciono y saco el pastel lo decoro… y la decoración decía

[bienvenido a konoha sasuke… te queremos….

Sakura solo lloro… aunque quisiera odiar al uchiha… no podía… realmente lo amaba… amaba a sasuke con todo su corazón… le perdonaría todo lo que le a echo una y otra vez… lo ama… y ahora… tiene que saldar una promesa con sai…

Estaba muy triste… realmente lo estaba….

Continuara….


	3. fiesta,noticia,sentiemiento

Un gran accidente

3.- la fiesta…. La noticia…. La envidia no aceptada

Sakura se seco las lágrimas que tenia en la cara y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa falsa…. Puso el pastel en el refrigerador…. Y dijo

-oigan ya me voy… ya termine el pastel y me duele mucho la muñeca-dijo sakura sacándose el mantel

-si batir durante 2 horas hace que tu muñeca se duerma-dijo ino…

-saku linda te acompaño?-pregunto sai

-no te preocupes sai…

-segura?

-si segura…

-como quieras…-dijo sai…

Sakura llego a su casa y se metió a bañar…. Ella vivía solos… sus papas se separaron a las 14 y ella no quería escoger entre su papa y su mama así que decidió vivir sola.

El agua estaba tibia justo como le encantaba….

-hay dios mió!! En que diablos pensaba sai!!!- repelaba sakura-que voy a hacer!!! Y si ni con el tiempo lo llego a amar? Solo lo estaré lastimando….- quería seguir hablando sola pero sonó el teléfono-que no sea sai por favor… que no sea sai….-decía sakura mientras tomaba una bata y caminaba hacia el teléfono –hola?

-hola…. Oie… segura que ese tal kushiniro estaría aquí en al aldea?

-sasuke?... eh…? Si…porque? No esta?

-ya lo busque en media aldea y no aparece!

-se me había olvidado decirte en que hospital es!! Perdón!!

-pss dímelo…

-ya voy.. deja busco los papeles…. O no chet….

-eh? Que estas haciendo?

-es que me estaba bañando….y me acabo de resvalar

-aaa-

-ya los encontré… es en el hospital…-pero en eso entra otra llamada.-espera otra llamada- hola?

-hola sakurita!!-decía sai…

-sai…-dijo sakura

-como estas mi bella flor?

-sai… me puedes hablar en otro momento

-por que?

-es que sasuke…-pero no la dejo terminar

-ya entendí…

-no espera!! No entiendes…

-que tengo que entender?

-es que no le di el nombre del hospital!!

-eh? Que hospital?

-el nombre del hospital para ir a recoger el ingrediente

-aa…-sai se sentía mal… había malinterpretado las cosas- perdón mi sakur…-pero fue interrumpido

-si si si como sea… sasuke me esta esperando adiós.- y colgo

-te odio uchiha…-dijo sai colgando…

Mientras sakura volvía a la otra línea….

-ya! Es en el hospital "niebla oeste." Esta en el oeste

-creo que es claro niebla "OESTE"

-jeje perdón…

-no te preocupes… quien era?

-quien era de que?

-en el teléfono

-a sai…

-ya veo… bueno adiós… tengo que recoger de este a oeste por tu culpa adiós-

-adiós sasuke-dijo sakura … y cuando dejo el teléfono en su base agrego-sasuke-kun

En los 2 días que faltaban para que sasuke llegara de misión no paso nada interesante…

Sai buscaba a sakura en toda konoha pro sakura no lo quería ver…. Le daba un fuerte dolor en el estomago pensar que estaba con el mientras que amaba a otra persona…

Naruto esta tan emocionado con la fiesta que ni se aparecía… konoha estaba patas arriba por esa fiesta…

Solo faltaba 1 horas para que sasuke llegara… y.

-a ver ya todo esta listo… pero quien ira por el?-preguntó el rubio

-y si vas tu…?-le dijo sai

-no,… yo tengo que estar aquí chocando que todo salga a la perfección

-y si va sakura?-dijo kiba

-no voy yo…-dijo sai…

-sai.. a ti ni caso te hará-le contesto kiba

-entonces que sugieren…?

-que valla sakura o kakashi….ellos eran sus mejores amigos… igual que naruto pero el no quiere dejar este lugar-dijo shikmaru

-voy yo-dijo sakura tomando su abrigo y saliendo del salón

-sakura…-dijo sai algo molesto… pero no se le escucho

Sakura estaba en la entrada esperando que sasuke llegara ya estaba algo cansada de esperar pero… sasuke llego…

-sakura?-preguntó sasuke

-hola sasuke… como te fue?

-pss…. Me retace porque cierta molestia me dio mal la dirección… eh? No esperen… ni me la dio!!

-perdón..-dijo sakura con una gota en su cabeza

-hmp como sea-dijo sasuke empezando a caminar

-oie…iruka se entero que regresaste y me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte

-horita no..-dijo sasuke

-pero sasuke… es iruka!!

-y luego?

-ven vamos…-dijo sujetándole la mano y arrastrándolo por todo konoha

-oie puedo caminar solo…-dijo sasuke

-eh?- ve que su mano sostenía la de sasuke…-aa perdón no me di cuenta-dijo algo colorada…

-hmp

Cuando llegaron al salón Sakura abrió la puerta y estaba todo oscuro

-sakura… segura que iruka esta aquí…?

-si segura… mira bien… -y prendió la luz

-bienvenido sasuke!!-dijeron todos a la vez

-hmp-

-oie no seas así… todos estuvimos trabajando estos 3 días para que tuvieras esta fiesta…-le dijo sakura

-yo no se las pedí-dijo de mala manera

Sakura esta muy enojada y los demás solo estaban callados…. Sakura abre la puerta con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a romper

-entonces aquí esta la puerta…. Y esta muy grande para que entre esa cabezota que tienes..-dijo acercándose a sai….

-sakurita…-dijo sai al notar que sakura lo sostenía de la mano.. se sorprendió mucho…pero luego sonrió….

-sasuke… si te vas a ir… solo quédate un rato… quiero anuncias algo.-dijo sai… soltando a sakura para ponerse enfrente de los demás

-hmp… apúrate-dijo sasuke

-es rápido…. es solo para decirles… que sakura y yo… somos novios..-dijo sai caminando hacia sakura….

-hmp…-dijo sasuke… y salio de ahí…

-novios? Tu y el baaka? Por que no me lo dijiste sakura chan!!?-preguntaba el rubio….

-es que sai quería decírselos hoy.-dijo sakura un poco incomoda…

-si,.. se los quería decir en la fiesta de sasuke-dijo sai…

-si pero sasuke no esta….-dijo ino

-pero no paremos la fiesta!! Que el tema sea " sakura y sai por siempre" –dijo tenten

-si-contesto sai muy contento haciendo de nuevo el cartel que decía "sai y sakura por siempre!"

Sakura le dijo a sai que le dolía la cabeza por que la musica estaba muy alto y necesitaba aire fresco y que no se preocupara que queria ir sola….

-sakura chan? Donde estas sakura chan?-preguntaba el rubio

-sakura? Salio dijo neji

-vale… voy a buscarla…

Naruto abría las puertas de todos los salones y no encontraba a sakura y solo faltaba una puerta ahí tenia que estar…

-sakura?-dijo naruto abriendo la puerta

-naruto…-dijo sakura secándose las lagrimas… - no es lo que parece es ..

-es que no te sacas aún a ese teme verdad?

-no se lo digas a sai…-dijo sakura-no quiero que se sienta mal… me salvo la vida… no puede decirle que no…

-ese estupido… se aprovecho de que querías pagarle el favor… lo voy a matar…

-naruto por favor…-decía sakura

-vale, vale…

-gracias…

-sabes.. sasuke me preguntó si salías con sai el día que se fue de misión

-eh?

-entro a la habitación y me preguntó si salías con sai… le dije que no y que parecía que estaba celoso el solo me dijo: "de que hablas dobe… es solo que me quede en que sakura me amaba" y yo le mentí… le dijo que eso ya no… que eso era hace tres años…sakura… no se si hice lo correcto… pero... lo mejor será que te olvides de sasuke… y que le digas a sai que lo suyo no puede ser…. No puedes sufrir porque amas a sasuke…. Y no sufras porque sai es tu novio… mejor olvida todo… y vive tu vida a tu forma, a tu modo, con tus reglas, con tu imaginación, con tu alegría…. Al fin y al cabo es tu vida…-le dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado…

-naruto…-

-sakura solo has lo que te dije… que no te de miedo… sai es fuerte sabrá como reaccionar y sasuke… bueno sasuke es sasuke…-

-gracias-le dijo sakura… con una sonrisa cien por ciento sincera- mañana le diré a sai que no funcionamos…

-ahí esta… regresas a la fiesta?

-con ese tema?

-si tienes razón… te acompaño a tu casa?

-no gracias… voy sola… tu ve con hinata

-con hinata?

-solo hazme caso… y ve..-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie

Con sasuke…

-así que el picazito y sakura salen… hmp … y a mí que rayos me importa-decía sasuke

Cuando llego a su casa vio a sus dos compañeros sentados en un sillón…

-no te quedaste en la fiesta?-pregunto suigetsu

-ustedes sabían?-se intrigó sasuke

-si… nos invitaron pero no queríamos estorbar…-dijo juugo

-pero a cierta persona eso no le importo-le dijo suigetsu

- bueno me voy a la fiesta-dijo karin bajando las escaleras-sasuke?

-cámbiate esa ropa de… de… como se dice suigetsu?-preguntó sasuke..

-de prostituta?, de puta?, de zorra?, de arrastrada?-decía suigetsu y en eso saca un libro…lo abre se pone unos lentes y dice- de perra, de gata, de fácil

-ya bájale-le dijo juugo

-pero me estoy divirtiendo…

-pero… alguien no…-decía juugo al ver a karin algo triste…

-zanahoria? Que te pasa?-preguntó suigetsu

-a ti que te importa?-le dijo karin

-es por que sasuke me pidio que leyera mi libro de "apodos para karin"?

-no te pidio tu lo leíste-dijo juugo…

-shh tu cállate o saco el libro de "apodos para juugo"!!-le dijo suigetsu

-tu mejor sube a ver a sasuke… yo me arreglo con karin…-le dijo juugo…

-vale, vale,

Con sasuke…

-se puede pasar?-preguntó suigetsu

-como quieras-contesto sasuke

-oie… que te pasa…

-a mí nada…

-que paso en esa fiesta?

-nada que te importe

-estas de muy mal humor .. mas de lo usual… y tu nunca me pides que insulte a karin…que paso?

-no lo se… simplemente no lo se…

-como que no lo sabes…?

-si no se… no me gustan las sorpresas pero… quería quedarme…

-y porque no lo hiciste?

-porque… algo me lo impidió…

-que.?

-no lo se… al principio quería estar ahí… pero… luego… quería salir

-que paso…

-solo sai dio una estupida noticia y ya..

-que noticia?

-de que estaba con sakura…

-no crees que eso fue?

-eh?

-si que estabas celoso

-oh por dios vamos suigetsu sabes que no me pondría celoso de sakura…

-okey no estas celoso… pero no te sientes molesto con sai?

-si pero eso fue desde que llegué…

-por que…?

-no se…

-fácil!! Porque pasaba mucho tiempo con sakura!!

-no digas estupideces

-no estoy diciendo que estés celoso… es solo que estas acostumbrado a tener todo y a todas... y que de la nada la persona mas molesta, fastidiosa, pero a la vez la mas interesada y la mas enamorada se fuera de tu vida en menos de 5 segundos… te hace sentir extraño porque ella siempre estuvo babeando por ti… y te deja por ese tal sai… que es menos que tu… te sientes mal!

-claro que no eso… yo puedo tener a quien sea y a cualquiera a la hora que yo quiera…

-piénsalo bien… es eso… bueno te dejo.. voy a ver si la zanahoria con patas ya se calmo

-hmp…

Con suigetsu karin y juugo…

-como esta sasuke?-preguntó juugo

-bien… solo tiene un poco de envidia…

-eh?-volvió a preguntar

-si.. envidia de que sakura prefiera a sai que a el..-dijo suigetsu

-pero… sasuke nunca se intereso en sakura

-lo se… pero… quizás esta empezando a sentir algo… como dicen nuca se sabes lo que se tienes hasta que lo pierdes…-dijo suigetsu sentándose en el sillón- y tu zanahoria estas bien?

-cállate…-le dijo karin

-lo siento.. ya? … es que me divierte pelear contigo…-dijo suigetsu prendiendo la tele…

Ring ring… sonó el teléfono y contesto suigetsu

-hola?

-hola.. Suigetsu.. soy sakura… solo hablaba para decirle a sasuke que…

-espera… horita te lo paso…

-no te preocupes… esta bien… mejor dale tu el recado…

-pero…

-no enserio esta bien…

-bueno… cual es?

-que mañana a las 7:00 a.m. paso por la poción, tengo que checar que todo este en orden y que los datos igual lo estén… y que tsuande quiere verlo a esa a las 7:30 a.m. en su oficina…

-esta bien yo le digo…

Continuara…


	4. el gran accidente S

Un gran accidente

4.- el accidente

-toc toc-sonó en la puerta de sasuke

-quien?

-soy yo..-dijo suigetsu

-que quieres?

-darte un recado

-de?

-sakura

-hmp

-ya me canse de hablar con la puerta voy a pasar-dijo suigetsu

-no entres..!!-pero muy tarde….

-pero que demonios? Que te paso?-le dijo suigetsu viendo a un sasuke sin camiseta viéndose una herida que tenia en el lado derecho de su estomago

-nada… es solo un rasguño

-solo un rasguño!! Sasuke se te puede ver el estomago!!

-exagerado-dijo sasuke poniéndose la camisa…

-se te va a pegar la camisa a la herida…

-hmp.

-dime que te paso?

-me caí desde un techo…y me pegué con la punta de in bote de basura

-cuando?

-en la misión…

-y por que no fuiste al hospital?

-es solo un rasguño.

-pero… se te puede infectar… y si te pones camisa se te va a pegar a la herida…

-a lo que venias no?

-sakura viene mañana a las 7:00am por la poción va a revisar que todo este correcto y tsuande te quiere ver a las 7:30 en su oficina…

-hmp que molestas son las 2

-bueno me voy… adiós…

-adiós…

A la mañana siguiente…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-grito sasuke… dejemos claro que despertó a todos y los 3 salieron corriendo a ver si sasuke estaba bien

-sasuke estas bien….?-pregunto karin…

-te lo dije..-dijo suigetsu al ver que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo..

-que paso..?-pregunto juugo…

-se los dices tu o se los digo yo?-preguntó suigetsu

-que no ves que el pobre de sasukito ni puede hablar del dolor..?-le dijo karin

-en la misión sasuke se cayo de un techo y se pego con la punta de un bote de basura… haciendo que se abriera una gran herida como la que ven… y ayer sasuke se puso una camisa para dormir … cosa que no esta bien ya que se la puso cuando la herida estaba fresca… y eso ocasiono que la tela se pegara con la herida y el bruto la jalo y obvio que le ardió…

-y por que no fue al hospital?-preguntó juugo

-por que era solo un rasguño!!-grito sasuke.-estoy bien… que hora es?

-son las 7:00-le dijo suigetsu

-no tarda en venir sakura…-dijo sasuke

-ya llegue… y te recomiendo que vallas con tsunade esa cosa ya se infecto no tarda en tener pus. –dijo sakura entrando en el cuarto como si nada y tomando la poción del escritorio…

-y si tu la arreglas?-le preguntó suigetsu

-yo?... no lo creo… no tengo tiempo para estar chocando la herida de un cabeza hueca

-a quien le dices cabeza hueca?!!-grito sasuke

-al idiota que teniendo una herida fresca se pone una camisa enzima!!!!!-dijo sakura

-hmp.-

-como sea… ya me voy….-decía sakura saliendo del cuarto..

Sakura ya no estaba… ella se fue en camino a un laboratorio que se encontraba en la torre de la hokage…

-sasuke… será mejor que vallas con tsuande-le dijo suigetsu

-si.. si a esa cosa le sale pus seria peor-le dijo juugo…

-como sea.. total en media hora tenia que estar ahí… nos vemos.-dijo sasuke saliendo de ahí y dirigiéndose a la torre de tsunade

Cuando llego entro a la oficina…

-vieja..-le dijo sasuke

-mocoso… llegaste antes..-le dijo tsuande

-es que tuve un pequeño accidente

-que paso…?.-preguntó tsuande y sasuke solo se desabrochaba la camiseta

-esto..-dijo dejando ver su herida

-pero que demonios!!¿como te lo hiciste?

-en la misión…-iba a seguir hablando pero lo interrumpió tsuande

-en la misión!! Te hiciste esto en una misión tipo C!!!-gritaba tsuande

-es que…

-es una misión tipo C!!! Quien eres!!! Konohamaru?

-es que…

-ya no importa… deja te preparo una poción para que los tejidos internos y externos se recuperen…

-de que quiera hablarme?-le preguntó sasuke

-a si…-le dijo tsunade mientras preparaba la poción- es solo para decirte que tus compañeros serán aceptados como ninjas de konoha si ellos desean y que tu ya eres un jounnin al igual que ellos…aunque… seguro que eres un buen jounnin? Quien se ase esto en una misión C?

-tsunade!!...

-vale vale ya no digo nada…ten..-le dijo entregándole la poción…venia en un frasco negro con el signo de konoha en plateado…-te la bebes toda…entendiste…?

-si…-parándose y preparándose para salir

En un cuarto no muy lejos de ahí…

-la poción esta correcto… al igual que los cálculos… que hora es?-dijo sakura guardando la poción en un frasco negro con el signo de konoha en plateado…-que!!! Las 7:50!!!! Pero se la tenía que entregar a tsuande a las 7:30!! Llevo 20 minutos de retraso!!!!-dijo una sakura que corría por los pasillo…-genial solo doblo esta esquina y corro 3 pasillos mas y llego..-decía una sakura apurada

A la hora de doblar en la esquina… choca con alguien…

-auch!!!.-grito sasuke

-eh? Perdón..

-me pegaste en mi herida….-decía sasuke

-perdón enserio… ya te viste la herida?-decía sakura… aunque no lo quiera admitir estaba preocupada…

-si.. tsuande me dio una poción para…

-la poción!! Se me había olvidado.. sasuke lo siento.. me tengo que ir… -dijo sakura mientras recogía sus papeles y agarraba la botella negra que tenia a su lado… ya que ni cuanta se dio que la botella de sasuke y la de ella eran iguales

-eh? Si como sea…-dijo sasuke mientras agarraba la botella que estaba de su lado

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sakura a correr a hacia la oficina de tsuande…

En el camino a su casa sasuke se encontró con naruto y le dijo que lo invitaba a comer ramen obvio el rubio acepto…cuando llegaron pidieron una tazón de ramen… y sasuke saco su botella…

-que es eso?- dijo naruto

-a? esto?... es una poción para una herida…

-aa ya veo… de las que te quedaron de la pele a de tu hermano?

-eh?... si de esas-dijo sasuke… aun era orgulloso… sasuke empezo a beber y cuadno termino se empezó a marear un poco…de repente… cayo de espaldas

-sasuke!! Hey teme despierta!!!

Con sakura y tsuande…

-los cálculos están perfectos y la poción si la quiere checar esta igual-dijo poniéndola en el microscopio… cuando tusnade puso su ojo en el microscopio…

-sakura…

-si?

-esta no es la poción de la memoria…

-eh? A que e refiere…?

-a que esta es la poción que le di a sasuke para que su herida se recuperara

-que!!

-que fue lo que paso?

-pss solo… -decía sakura y en eso recuerda algo..-solo choque con el… y se me cayeron las cosas…ay no…

-al parecer, ay si…

-sasuke tiene la poción de la memoria?-decía sakura

-eso parece…

-sasuke la va a beber… hay que alcanzarlo…

Sasuke y tsuande abrieron la puerta y vieron a naruto con sasuke en su espalda…

-tsunade!! Que le diste al teme!!!-decía naruto…

-ay no…-dijo sakura…-naruto… sasuke tomo la poción que no era…

-eh? A que te refieres sakura chan?

-a que sasuke tomo la poción de la memoria… envés de tomar la poción de recuperación de tejidos…

-pero como?

-choque con el… y se nos cayeron las cosas… y nos equivocamos de botella…

-que vamos a hacer?-decía naruto…

-no lo se!-grito tsunade…

-primero… hay que llevarlo a un laboratorio o a una habitación…-dijo sakura

-hay un cuarto de estar en el siguiente pasillo…-comento tsuande

-pss hay que llevarlo-dijo naruto

Cuando llegaron a la habitación pusieron a sasuke en un sofá

-ay no.. que vamos a hacer!!!-gritaba naruto

-tsunade!! Tiene que tener la formula para penetrar esa poción…

-no la tengo… esa poción la hice para kabuto… y no tiene cura…

-que? Y que hará sasuke!!-grito naruto

-solo hay una opción y es muy riesgosa… y no solo eso… es bastante prolongada… pero tardaría 1 año en hacerla… y las posibilidades son 50 y 50-decía tsuande

-50 de recuperar la memoria… y 50 de que no pase nada?-preguntó sakura

-no.. 50 de recuperar la memoria… pero… 50 de morir…-les dijo tusnade

-que!!!-grito naruto..

-es la única opción..-decía tsuande

-hay que intentarlo no?-dijo sakura..

-pero si…-decía naruto

-solo hay que esperar lo mejor…-dijo sakura

-entonces ya esta… -dijo tsuande..

-okey… pero queda un problema..-dijo naruto

-cual?-preguntaron sakura y tusande a la vez…

-cuando sasuke despierte pensara y actuar como un niño de 5 años… y les recuerdo… que no parece de 5!!!!!!-grito naruto

-naruto tiene razón.. tiene el cuerpo de 15… no de 5….-dijo sakura…

-hay que pensar en algo antes de que despierte…-dijo tsuande

-tarde… esta despertando.. –dijo sakura…

-hey sakura-a naruto se la había ocurrido algo…-eres muy fea eres una vaca!!!-grito naruto

-naruto!!!!-grito sakura y dándole un golpe pero naruto puso a sasuke en medio como escudo…

-ya esta… no se despertara en vario tiempo… los golpes de sakura de dejan tirado por horas…-dijo naruto

-eres un idiota!!!!-grito sakura!! Y tsuande a la vez….

-bueno el caso es que no despertara en un rato… así que hay que pensar como le vamos a hacer?

-pss… hay que pensar y rápido…-dijo sakura

-y si lo dejan en como tu y tsuande?-preguntó naruto

-naruto!!!!!-gritaron ambas

-vale, vale, ya entendí que no…-dijo naruto escondiese debajo del escritorio…

-tsuande…-dijo sakura…se le ocurrió una idea perfecta

-que pasa….-contesto tsunade

-que cosa utiliza para no aparentar los años que en verdad tiene….

-que dices niña!!!!-grito tsuande…

-tsunade esto es serio… se trata de un ninja de konoha!!!.-grito sakura…

-si tsuande… sasuke lo necesita que es?-preguntó el rubio..

-pero…

-por favor tsuande sama…-dijo sakura

Tsuande suspiro derrotada y dijo- es una flor que con su polen se hace una pastilla… con un pastilla se quitan 5 años…

-gracias tsuande… nos puede dar de esas pastillas.. aremos que el teme las pruebe!!-grito naruto…

-pero..

-por favor tsuande!!.-dijo sakura…

-es que…

-por favor!!-volvió a decir sakura

-es que esa flor solo se encuentra en la aldea de la arena…

-y no tiene mas de esas pastillas?-preguntó naruto..

-solo una…

-hay no!! Tardaríamos años!! En llegar a la arena

-tsuande sama… la arena le trajo un paquete…-dijo su secretaria

-ya voy- le entregaron e paquete y una vez adentró…-nuevas pastillas…-dijo tsuande con una sonrisa…

-genial!!!-grito naruto…

-me trajeron 5… 2 para sasuke y 3 para mi…-dijo tsuande con una sonrisa…

-tengo una mejor idea… 2 para sasuke 2 para usted y 2 para sakura-dijo naruto

-yo!!!?-preguntó sakura

-si piénsalo…sasuke va a pensar que tiene 5 años… pero… que pasa si ninguno de sus compañeros esta a su lado… almenos uno tiene que estar….

-y por que tu no?-preguntó sakura

-sakura… solo abre tu boca.. es lo mejor…-dijo naruto

-no naruto…

-cométela sakura chan

-no!!!

-son solo 10 años!!!

-10 años de mi vida!!!

-sakura chan!!!

-no naruto-decían mientras ambos corrían por toda la Oficina en tipo chibi

-oie naruto… ero porque 2 para mi si solo hay 5 pastillas?-dijo tusande

-a es que tiene una extra-dijo naruto

.-si es cierto no me acordaba.

-ven soy muy inteligente.-naruto se distrajo y sakura agarro 2 pastillas y las metió en su boca…-pero que demoni…-pero no termino porque un POF se escucho en la sala…naruto ya tenia 5 años…-pero sakura chan!! Porque lo hiciste!!!

-por que eres su mejor amigo… y yo ni le hablaba a los 5 años…

-pero sakura chan!!!

-sasuke se esta despertando sakura-dijo tsuande…

-ya voy-dijo sakura poniendo 2 pastillas en la boca de sasuke y otro POF se escucho en la sala

-eh? Donde estoy?-dijo mini sasuke

-hola sasuke kun,… que bueno que despertaste…-dijo sakura con una sonrisa…

-eh? Te me haces familiar… te parecer mucho a una niña que me molesta todo los días…es una verdadera molestia-dijo sasuke

-ay ya veo…-dijo sakura con una gota en al frete-_así que desde pequeño me odia-pensó la pelirosa _

_-_mi hermano? mi mama? Mi papa? Donde están?-preguntó sasuke…

-ellos… bueno ellos… -decía sakura…

-ellos están de misión… están con sarutobi es una misión muy importante…para konoha…

-y tu quien eres?-preguntó sasuke,…

-soy tsuande… una de las legendarias sannins mi sensei me dejo a cargo de konoha en su ausencia…

-y si mis papas están de misión… me quedo con mis tíos?

-no.. todo tu clan salio.. es que es el mas poderoso.. entonces…. Todo el clan tuvo que salir pero… como tu aun estas en la academia tu te quedaras con… con…

-nos quedaremos con sakura chan.-dijo naruto

-eh? Tu que haces aquí?

-conmigo?-dijo sakura muy sorprendida

-el viejo no esta y me dijo que sakura me iba a cuidar

-tengo que estar contigo? Por que?

-es que sarutobi dio esa orden-dijo tsuande

.-conmigo?-decía sakura

-no quiero!!! Yo quiero estar con mis papas-dijo sasuke

-teme!! Tu te vas conmigo y sakura..!!-dijo naruto…

-sakura? –preguntó sasuke.-igual que aquella niña que me molesta a cada rato en la escuela…. Son algo?

-eh? Sakura y sakura? No que va…!!-dijo tsuande…-sakura la que tu conoces esta de viaje con sus papas… y esta sakura es otra… llego hace 2 semanas…de la aldea de la roca…

-conmigo?-seguía diciendo sakura…realmente estaba en shock

-ya veo… bueno como sea… donde vives?

-conmigo?- dijo sakura

-plaf! Tengo mejor vocabulario que tu fea!!-grito sasuke!!

-conmi..-pero sakura escucho las palabras de sasuke-como me dijiste niño mimado!!-decía sakura mientras horcaba y zangoloteaba a sasuke por el cuello…

-sakura para..-dijo tsuande

-sakura…-dijo naruto

Continuara…


	5. el comienzo de una pequeña familia

Un gran accidente.

5.- el comienzo de una pequeña familia

-sakura chan para ya… -decía naruto mientras la separaba de sasuke…

-estas loca no me voy contigo ni en mil sueños!!-grito sasuke

-ni que te quisiera tener en mi casa mocoso!!.grito sakura

-basta ambos.. sasuke te iras con sakura porque es una orden que tu mama nos dio… entendiste…?-dijo tsuande…

-mi mama dijo eso?

-si…

-que mas…

-y sakura por favor… tranquilízate..-dijo tsuande

-que me tranquilice!! Voy a vivir con un sasuke y naruto de 5 años!!!!-grito sakura

-naruto no tiene 5 años…aunque su físico lo aparente-le susurro tusande al oído de sakura y viendo a un naruto muy pequeño…

-pero tiene el cerebro de 5 años…-dijo sakura

-tienes razón…

-pero porque conmigo..-repelaba la pelirosa

-me la debes sakura…-dijo naruto

-fuiste tu pequeño enano…-dijo sakura recordando que el que dio la idea fue naruto

-me la debes.. mira como estoy por tu culpa…-dijo naruto

-ya cállense los dos-dijo tsuande…-sasuke… vamos a ir por tus cosas… nos acompañas?

-si vamos…-dijo sasuke

-pero hebi esta ahí?-dijo naruto

-no pasa nada… se tendrán que enterar tarde o temprano…-dijo tsunade

Sakura se adelantó al barrio uchiha para contarles a hebi lo que paso…, sakura entro a la casa se metió a buscar la ropa de sasuke y las cosas de el cuando era pequeño…

-eh? Sakura? Que haces-dijo suigetsu

-a ola suigetsu es que… primero junta a karin y juugo les cuento a los 3 juntos-dijo sakura

-vale…

Cuando hebi estaba en el cuarto de sasuke sentados en la cama sakura empezó a explicar… y cuándo termino…

-por tu culpa!! Si no fuera porque ibas corriendo!!!.-grito karin

-karin cálmate fue un accidente..-dijo suigetsu

-no tardan en venir… ayúdenme a buscar la ropa de sasuke.. cuando tenia 5 años…-dijo sakura

-pero… pero…-dijo karin

-karin ya basta!! Tenemos que encontrar su ropa!!.-grito juugo

-juugo gritaste?-preguntó suigetsu

-si como sea… vamos a buscarla…

2 minutos después…

-la encontré!!!-grito suigetsu

-donde estaba-pregunto sakura..

-en el sótano…-contesto

-sakura!! Ya llegamos…-dijo tsuande…

-ay no…-dijo sakura

-ten… ponla en enzima de su cama y di que así estaba cuando llegaste… que es un desordenado.. nosotros salimos por la ventana… suerte-dijo suigetsu

-gracias suigetsu-le dijo sakura

-luego te mato pelos de cerezo-dijo karin

-mejor que pelos de zanahoria…-le dijo suigetsu

-ya vamonos…-dijo juugo…

Cuando salieron entraron… los demás… sakura cerro la puerta del cuarto de sasuke y se puso afuera… y cuando subieron…

-no se cual es tu cuarto!! Hay muchas puertas…-dijo sakura

-es esa..-dijo sasuke señalando su cuarto

-bien entremos…-dijo naruto

Sakura giro la perilla y entraron al cuarto…

-que desordenando teme!!.-grito naruto…

-jeje… creo que a mi mama se le olvido recoger…-dijo sasuke…-esta raro.. aquí tenia una foto de mi mama… y ahí la de mi familia… y aquí tenia la de..- y después recordó que esta naruto.- la de… la de… la de mi hermano…. –mintió sasuke

-sakura..-susurro tsunade

-que?-preguntó sakura

-esa foto.. es la del equipo 7 que no la encontré…-

-o no rayos.!!-sakura salio corriendo y tomo la foto del equipo 7

-eh? Que haces ahí?-dijo sasuke…

-eh? Yo.. nada… solo quería ver bien tu cuarto…

-estas loca…

-cállate mocoso…

-bueno hay que meter tu ropa en una mochila-dijo tsuande…

Cuando terminaron de empacar todo… salieron a la casa de sakura…

-bien aquí vivo…-dijo sakura con una sonrisa…pasaron y la casa estaba grande… sakura seguía siendo una consentida… la sala estaba grande y tenia unos sillones muy lindo verde pistache la cocina era pequeña pero muy linda… el comedor tenia 4 sillas… al subir había 3 habitaciones. La de sakura era la mas grande y había 2 habitaciones mas… la de huéspedes y el laboratorio de sakura… cada una tenia su propio baño ya que el laboratorio era una habitación de para dormir pero sakura lo ocupo como laboratorio…-bueno… ustedes dormirán en este cuarto…-dijo sakura mostrándoles el cuarto de huéspedes…

-ni creas que compartiré cuarto con naruto!!!.-dijo sasuke…

-sakura ven tantito..-dijo tsuande

-que pasa tsuande sama?

-crees que este bien que los pongas juntos?

-es que no tengo otra habitación y ese cuarto esta lleno de libros…

-mira… el sábado no trabajo-

_-casi nunca trabaja ¬¬-pensó sakura_

-vengo y te ayudo a arreglar esa habitación y convertirla en el cuarto de sasuke… tienes que soportar a esos mocosos 1 año…y si los pones juntos… será el doble de la carga normal…-le dijo tsuande

-de acuerdo..-dijo sakura se acerco a los niños y les dijo – el sábado vamos a arreglar ese cuarto para que se el tuyo sasuke… estas deacuerdo?-dijo sakura con una sonrisa… era imposible decirle que no…

-si…-dijo sasuke

-bueno como solo hay una cama… yo quiero la cama-dijo naruto

-bromeas a mí me toca la cama!!!-dijo sasuke

-ding dong.-sonó en la puerta de sakura…

-quien será?-preguntó…

-quien sabe… yo ya me voy deje la torre sola… adiós… y suerte-dijo tsuande desapareciendo en un POF

-hola?-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta…

-sakurita!!-grito sai cargándola por la cintura…

-sai..-sakura no se lo esperaba

-ay no… no se lo dijo…-dijo naruto

-decirle que… quien es ese? Nunca lo eh visto-dijo sasuke

-a… no es nadie… ven… vamos a ver a quien le toca dormir en el piso… y a quien en la cama…-dijo naruto

-yo quiero la cama!!!-grito sasuke

-eso lo veremos!!!-grito naruto

En el piso de abajo…

-quién esta aquí?-dijo sai caminando hacia la escalera…

-naruto y sasuke…-dijo sakura

-ya veo… interrumpí algo?-dijo sai…

-pss… interrumpiste la pelea de sasuke y naruto por ver quien le toca la cama

-la cama?

-a es que no te eh contado…

-que paso

-sasuke y naruto vivirán conmigo por un año..

-por que? Que paso con hebi?

-mas bien… que paso con ellos…

-eh?

-sai… hoy en la mañana choque con sasuke y mis cosas se cayeron… y tome el frasco de poción equivocado… tome el frasco de sasuke y sasuke tomo mi frasco… y en mi frasco estaba la poción de la memoria… y sasuke la bebió pensado que era su frasco… que contenía la poción de "recuperación de tejidos" y perdió 10 años de memoria… y en 1 años estará lista la poción para que su memoria este de vuelta…para que no se diera cuenta… tuvo que tomar la pastilla de tsunade para quitar edad…. Y naruto también la tomo… y ahora tengo a un sasuke y a un naruto de 5 años…en mi casa…

-que?...-dijo sai..

-hey sakura…-dijo sasuke bajando las escaleras…-tengo hambre… no eh desayunado… tienes algo de comer…?

-si claro…-dijo sakura tomando a sasuke de la mano y sentándolo en el comedor…-te parece bien si te preparo arroz con curry?

-si!! Me encanta!!-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa…

-de acuerdo- sakura le sonrió –_sasuke sin venganza es súper lindo!!_

-sasuke?-dijo sai…

-te conozco?

.-eh? No no.. no me conoces…

-a bueno…

-ten..-dijo sakura dándole en un plato su arroz….-espero que te guste..

-gracias sakura san.-dijo sasuke

-san?-preguntó sakura con una sonrisa

-si.. san…-dijo sasuke con un bocado en al boca

-vale, me acostumbrare… y dime quien se quedo con la cama?-preguntó sakura sentándoos a su lado…

-quien esta aquí abajo sin ningún rasguño y feliz comiendo…

-tu…

-y quien esta arriba todo golpeado triste sin un plato de comida

-naruto!!!-grito sakura y salio corriendo…

-hola sasuke…-saludo sai

-sai? Cierto…

-así es…

-que quieres?

-que te alejes de sakura

-por que?

-porque es mía..

-tiene 10 años mas que yo… a mí ya me gusta alguien… yo no quiero a esta sakura

-esta sakura? Te refieres a que te gusta una sakura pero no es esta?

-hmp..

-_desde pequeño le gusta sakura!! Esto va acabar mal..-pensó sai_

-sasuke… no seas cruel con naruto…-dijo sakura…

-lo siento…-contesto sasuke

-a ver siéntate naruto horita te traigo tu comida…

-hola naruto

-sai..

-me recuerdas?

-yo no fui en pendejo que se trago la poción yo solo me tragué la pastilla

-aa ya veo…

-mira idiota… si no fuera porque tengo el cuerpo de uno de 5 años… te rompo tu cara ahora… como tienes el descaro de venir a la casa de sakura

-es mi novia

-eres un aprovechado

-eh?

-eres un idiota… sakura no te quiere y lo sabes… sabes a quien quiere…pero a ti te valió y aprovechaste que sakura te quería pagar el favor de salvarle la vida… no tienes idea como se siente sakura al verte…

-odio?

-eso quisiera pero no… pero se siente mal porque no te ama…

-ten naruto!!-dijo sakura

-gracias sakura chan

-yo… mejor me voy que tengas suerte…-dijo sai parándose…

-sai espera,… quiero..

-no te preocupes- dijo sai saliendo…

-como se lo digo?

-decirle que?-dijo sasuke…

-es que… yo no lo amo.. el es mi novio pero porque me salvo la vida… y quería pagarle el favor.. yo amo a otra persona.. aunque el me odie.. y me trate mal… yo siempre lo perdonare… pero sai.. sai… no se como decirle..-dijo sakura poniendo si cabeza en la mesa

- pss del que estas enamorada es un idiota… por que te trata mal? Que esta enfermo mental o que…aunque pensándolo bien… a una loca como tu… quizás si esta bien tratarla así-dijo sasuke..

-si esta enfermo mental y es un idota descerebrado..-dijo naruto riéndose…

-naruto!-dijo sakura

-es la verdad… por primera vez naruto tiene razón…. Ese del que estas enamorada… es un idiota…-dijo sasuke.. –y como se llama?

-se llama … se llama…. –sakura que nombre le iba a poner – se llama kushiniro

-es un idiota…-dijo sasuke… poniéndose de pie… y dejando su plato en su lugar era tan chistoso ver a un sasuke intentado lavar su plato sin que se le viera la cabeza…

-el doc. De la misión de sasuke?-preguntó naruto

-se te ocurrió otro nombre?

-mm no, buen punto…

-y no seas cruel!! Dejaste que se insultara el mismo

-es que es tan divertido…

- shhh cállate, sasuke te ayudo… no llegas…-dijo sakura y en eso se escucho como un plato se rompió…-sasuke!!!-grito sakura y salio corriendo a la concia…-sasuke!!!-girto al verlo…

-estoy bien… mi hermano siempre dice que un ninja siempre sangra…-dijo sasuke… con un pedazo de cristal en la frente y sangrando…

-sasuke ven soy ninja medico deja te lo curo..-dijo sakura levantado a sasuke en sus brazos y llevarlo a su cama…-a ver… naruto pásame un trapo húmedo… y unas gasas que están en ese cajón

-no es nada serio

-hacerte el fuerte no funciona conmigo…

-no me duele…-dijo sasuke y una lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo..

-sasuke…-dijo sakuras al ver a sasuke llorar…-ya esta…-dijo sakura terminando de poner la gasa…-te sientes mejor?

-si…-dijo sasuke..

-en esta casa yo ago la limpieza… tu solo te encargas de ser buen niño, y nunca lastimarte…

-eso siempre me decía mi mama…-dijo sasuke…-cuando vuelve?

-es un año…

-ya veo..-dijo sasuke bajando su mirada…

-ya es tarde… es hora de ir a la cama… vayan a dormir..-dijo sakura…

-pero… yo no puedo dormir sin darme un baño…-dijo sasuke…

-aa ya veo… bueno horita te preparo el baño…-dijo sakura…

-a y yo…-decía naruto pero no pudo terminar

-tu ni digas nada…-dijo sakura en tono amenazador…

-por eso decir que yo ya me voy a dormir.-dijo naruto..

-sasuke… ve un poco de tele mientras te preparo el baño

-si..-dijo sasuke

Sakura estaba preparando el baño ..

-veamos.. agua tibia, jabón, estropajo, shampoo, patito de hule, barco, y un shuriken de juguete…que es esto? –dijo sacando los utensilios de baño de sasuke que estaban en la mochila del uchiha-es un kyuubi.. y un muñeco de tela de sasuke…-dijo sakura…

-ya esta el baño?

-eh? Si.. pasa…

-gracias…

-te dejo solo… si necesitas algo.. Solo dime…

-si..

Sakura cerro la puerta… y se acostó en su cama…

-sasuke… si tus padres no estuvieran muertos… tu serias así?-se preguntó sakura…- creo que en este año conoceré al sasuke que pudo existir

Continuara…


	6. la Uchihacueva!

Un gran accidente

6.- la uchiha cueva

Ya había pasado media hora desde que el pequeño uchiha se metió a bañar ¿Cuánto podía tardar un niño de 5 años en bañarse? Se preguntaba sakura… ¿Qué tanto hacia? ¿estaba bien?

Dentro del baño…

En la bañera flotaba un patito de hule, un barco, un shuriken de juguete y un zorro de nueve colas… pero donde rayos esta el sasuke de tela y el verdadero sasuke?

-y desde lo mas profundo del mar sale el asombroso y el único sasuke uchiha y todos los espectadores gritan bravo! Bravo! Ya llego nuestro héroe!!-decía sasuke, el pequeño uchiha había salido desde lo mas profundo de la bañera dejando ver solamente esa fina nariz con la que respiraba, esos ojos azabache que se podia ver a través de ellos y se lograba ver una felicidad inmensa, también se podia ver ese cabello oscuro del menor de los uchihas-y todos los aldeanos decían ¡sasuke se nuestro rey usted es el mejor! y sasuke uchiha solo celebrara ¡viva yo viva yo!-decía sasuke mientras tenia sus dos manos juntas arriba de su cabeza agitándolas tipo político jejeje …. Por desgracia su imaginación es interrumpida por ….

-sasuke estas bien? Ya te tardaste mucho…-dijo una sakura preocupada

-si estoy bien-dijo un sasuke frustrado

-ya terminaste?

-si..

-vale entonces voy a preparar tu ropa…

-si, pero que sea de algodón porque si no,no duermo

-si si-dijo sakura-_vaya que era mimado-pensó sakura_

Después de que sasuke se había cambiado…

-ven te acompaño a tu cuarto-dijo sakura

-si-dijo sasuke mientras salía del cuarto de sakura y entraba al de huéspedes….-maldito naruto…-decía sasuke mientras tenia una pequeña venita en la frente- yo gane la cama!!

-sasuke no llores-decía sakura mientras veía que sasuke tenia unas cascaditas en sus ojos-tengo un idea.. tu duerme en mi cuarto

-segura?

-si segura

-pero tu donde dormirás?

-de eso no te preocupes-

-mmm vale…-decía sasuke mientras se metía en la cama de sakura

-ya mañana es sábado y mañana tendrás tu propio cuarto

-y yo lo voy a decorar?

-si… así si que duerme mañana será un día muy largo

-si..-dijo sasuke en un bostezó

Sakura salio de ahí y se fue a dormir en un sillón grande a la mañana siguiente…

-buenos días sakura san-dijo sasuke robándose su ojo derecho ya que se acaba de despertar

-buenos días sasuke-dijo sakura desde la cocina….-siéntate, horita te llevo el desayuno…

-vale…

-ding dong-sonó en la puerta de la haruno

-ay no… el timbre no puedo ir a abrir!!-decía sakura

-no te preocupes yo voy-dijo sasuke empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

Abrió la puerta… y la persona del otro lado se quedo muy extrañado… ¿ el viento abrió la puerta ¿

-aquí abajo idota… el niño de 5 años…-le dijo sasuke al visitante de sakura

-aa eres tu… donde esta mi sakurita-dijo sai

-en primera no vuelvas a decir MI sakurita y en segunda esta en la cocina pero para ti no esta en la casa-dijo sasuke cerrando la puerta

-quien era sasuke?-pregunta sakura asomándose por la puerta de la cocina

-un idiota que vendía Biblias-mintió sasuke

-a bueno-dijo sakura mientras volvía a la cocina

-ring ring –sonó teléfono

-ay no! El teléfono!!! Esta muy lejos de aquí- se quejaba sakura

-no te preocupes yo contesto-

-mil gracias!

-hola?-dijo sasuke con el teléfono en la mano

-pequeño desgraciado!! Pásame a mi novia ahora!!!-le dijo sai

-eh? Aquí no vive el don pablo… se equivoco de numero

-ni te atrevas a colgar…

-si no se preocupe.. hasta luego…-le dijo sasuke colgando

-de cinco años o no sigues siendo un desgraciado sasuke te odio!-gritaba sai..

-se equivocaron de numero?-preguntó sakura mientras le servia un plato de hot cakes

-si… hot cakes!!! Que rico!!-decía sasuke

-que bueno que te gustan… no se ah despertado naruto?

-no que va…ese dobe se va a despertar tarde

-mmm vale… le voy a guardar sus hot cakes…

-y si me los das a mi?

-ni pensarlo

-que mala eres…-le dijo sasuke sacándole la lengua

-pss tu me haces mucha competencia-le dijo sakura acercándose a el

-yo!!!si yo soy un ángel…

-si.. un ángel… pero con tridente!!-le dijo sakura mientras le hacia cosquillas

-jejeje no cosquillas no..-le decía sasuke mientras se moría de la risa

-así que eres cosquilludo

-si … no te aproveches…

-vale, vale… oie terminando de desayunar me acompañas a comprar la pintura para tu cuarto?

-si!!!

Sasuke termino de desayunar y sakura le dejo una nota a naruto en el refrigerador… y ambos salían de la casa…

-hola sakura…-le dijo kakashi acercándose a ella –como est…-pero cuando vio a sasuke..-pero que demonios..!!!

-kakashi!!! No digas eso enfrente de sasuke…-lo regaño sakura

-sasuke? –pregunto kakashi

-es mucho que explicar… ve con tsunade y dile que la espero a las 12 en mi casa para empezar a trabajar en el cuarto de sasuke,… y dile que te explique

-vale, vale,-dijo kakashi desapareciendo en un POF

-que raro… se parece mucho a un compañero de mi hermano en la ANBU-dijo sasuke después de ver a kakashi

-eh?-a sakura se le había olvidado que kakashi estuvo en la anbu

-como sea…apúrate-dijo sasuke tomándola de la mano al ver que sai se acercaba

-sasuke espera no tan rápido..-le decía sakura

-espera tu mocoso del infierno!!!-le grito sai a sasuke

-hey no le digas así a sasuke!!!-le contesto sakura

-pero ese mocoso me colgó y me cerro la puerta en mi cara cuando quería hablar contigo

-eso es cierto sasuke?-decía sakura soltándose del agarre del uchiha

-si..-dijo sasuke viendo hacia abajo..

-vez sakura ese mocoso es una basura, no sirve es un idiota es un…-pero sai ya no puedo continuar ya que sakura le dio una bofetada

-que se la ultima vez que le dices así a sasuke…-le decía sakura…

-sakura…-decía sai

-y en cuanto a ti sasuke… decidiré tu castigo en el camino

-vale-dijo sasuke con la mirada abajo

Sakura y sasuke empezaron a caminar…

-bien hecho-dijo sakura con un sonrisa

-eh?-preguntó sasuke

-gracias… realmente no quería ver a sai ..-le dijo sakura

-es decir que no estoy castigado

-por salvarme la vida… no…-

-gracias!!!!-le dijo sasuke abrazándola….

-sasuke…-susurro sakura…_-si tan solo recordaras todo… es te momento seria el mejor de mi vida_

-oie… puedo escribir en la pared " la uchiha cueva " ¿

-la uchiha cueva?

-si… como la batí cueva… o como el cuartel general del capitán América

-si sasuke… le puedes poder la uchiha cueva…

-genial….!!!

-vamos a comprar la pintura…

-sip…

Cuando compraron la pintura, regresaron a la casa y naruto estaba sentado comiendo sus hot cakes

-hola dobe-lo saludo sasuke

-hola teme!!

-por tu culpa sakura san tuvo que dormir en la sala…-le dijo sasuke

-eh? Por que saskura chan?

-no enserio no se preocupen a veces me acostumbro

-ding dong-sonó el timbre de la casa

-sasuke… si es el ya sabes que haces…-dijo sakura escondiéndose en la cocina

-vale..-sasuke abrió la puerta-a hola tsunade pase…

-gracias a dios es usted tsunade

-eh? Pensabas que era alguien mas?

-si.. sai ya no lo aguanto…

-jejej bueno como sea… traje a kakashi para que nos ayudara

-kakashi sensei!!!-grito naruto

-hola naruto

-bueno empezamos?-dijo sakura

-si vamos…

Cuando los cinco estaban arriba y entraron al laboratorio…

-pero que desastre!!!-grito sasuke…

-sakura…. Que tanto haces caqui… -preguntó tsunade

-solo formulas eh experimentos…-dijo sakura con una gota en su cabeza

-aaa-dijeron los demás

-bueno.. pss empecemos..-dijo kakashi..-yo me encargo de los libros

-yo de los papales-dijo sakura

-yo de las probetas y de los utensilios de laboratorio..-dijo tsunade

-y nosotros que haces?-dijo sasuke

-ustedes levanten la comida-dijo kakashi

Después de 1 hora toda la habitación estaba vacía… y los libros, papeles, y los utensilios estaban en el cuarto de sakura…

-bueno… hora de pintarlo..sasuke como quieres tu cuarto-dijo kakashi

-bueno… me gustaría que la pared se pinte de verde militar claro… y de ahí se pinten shurikens negros… y donde se valla a poder la cama arriba de la cabecera diga "uchiha cueva"-dijo sasuke con un sonrisa

-uchiha cueva?-preguntó naruto

-si que tiene?

-es muy infantil…-dijo naruto

-así o mas idiota… tengo 5 año… soy un niño..-dijo sasuke molesto

-a si… se me olvidaba-decía naruto con una gotita en la cabeza….

-bueno comenzamos…

Después de 2 horas el cuarto estaba pintado de verde militar claro y tenia shuriken en la pared…

-te gusta sasuke?-preguntó sakura

-si.. pero falta lo de la uchiha cueva…

-pss donde quieres la cama?

-a lado de la ventana…

-ahí?-dijo sakura señalando el lugar que sasuke describió

-si…

-vale…

Después de que sakura escribo "uchiha cueva" todos salieron al barrio uchiha

-bueno… sakura ve a avisarles a hebi que sasuke va por sus cosas…-dijo tsunade

-si…-sakura iba a empezar a correr pero alguien la detiene de la falda

-a donde vas sakura san?-le preguntó sasuke

-a checar que no haya nadie en tu casa….

-no vallas … quédate conmigo…. Que valla ese..-dijo señalando a kakashi..

-kakashi?

-si ese el de la mascara de idiota y el pelo de gis…

-mocoso desgraciado como me dijiste!!-dijo kakashi

-kakashi!!!!-dijo sakura!

-vale vale ya voy…

Kakashi comenzó a caminar mas rápido…. Hacia la casa del uchiha… y cuando llego…

-rápido escóndanse… sasuke esta por llegar…-dijo kakashi

-y que busca?-dijo juugo

-sus cosas… la vez pasado solo vinieron por su ropa…

-vale… nos vamos a esconder en el cuarto de huéspedes-dijo suigetsu

Cuando entraron los demás…

-esta vació…-dijo kakashi-esta seguro

-vamos por tu cama..-dijo tsunade..

-si..

Cuando subieron al cuarto del uchiha …..

-ahí esta…-dijo sasuke

-kakashi y tsunade levantaron el colchón y en ese momento sakura observo algo….era una bufanda roja que tenia un corazón rosa y decía adentro de el con hilo rojo "sasuke" y había una fotografía rasgada…

-sasuke… esa bufanda…-decía sakura

-no es nada… -dijo sasuke mientras recogía la bufanda y sosteniendo los pedazos de fotografía….-la foto esta rota.. que le paso

-te ayudo…-pero sakura no puedo dar un paso mas

-no… yo puedo… -dijo sasuke levantando la foto y metiéndola en su bolsillo

-esa bufanda se me hace conocida..-dijo naruto…

-naruto… esa bufanda no era la que le di a sasuke en el invierno de hace 10 años…

-si… con razón se me hacia conocida…-

-sasuke… esa bufanda te la dio la niña que te gusta?-preguntó sakura

-hmp no te importa-dijo sasuke… realmente estaba enojado por que la foto estaba rota….

-bueno vamonos…-dijo kakashi…

Sasuke intento ponerse la bufanda pero no podia..no sabia como y en eso sintió como le quitaban la bufanda y se la ponían

-gracias..-dijo sasuke

-de nada.-le contesto sakura

Cuando llegaron a la casa de sakura pusieron la cama… y ya estaba… el cuarto de sasuke… la uchiha cueva… ya estaba lista…

-bueno sasuke… te voy a preparar tu baño…-le dijo sakura

-si gracias..-

En el cuarto de sasuke solo quedo naruto y el uchiha ya que tsunade y kakashi se fueron cuando dejaron a sakura y a los demás en la puerta de la casa…

-oie teme… esa bufanda de la dio sakura no?

-eh? Sakura san… no,,, esta bufanda la tengo desde hace 3 semanas antes de que la conociera….

-no sakura san… sino.. Sakura chan…. Sakura haruno…. La de la academia… tú molesta compañera-

-hmp

-si.. lo sabia…

-eh?

-estas enamorado de sakura haruno?

-de que hablas…

-si o no?-le dijo naruto-_así que a sasuke le gusta sakura desde los 5 años… pero… por que rayos le dejo de gustar, y en la academia antes del accidente de su clan se llevaba con todos..._

-sakura san me recuerda mucho a ella… es idéntica… pelo rosa, ojos verdes, la mismo frente, es idéntica… -dijo sasuke..

-lo se.. a mi también me recuerda a sakura haruno-dijo naruto _–ay teme si supieras que es la misma sakura… y que ella esta enamorada de ti… pero desde que tu clan murió olvidaste todo sentimiento …?¿_

Continuara…


	7. sueño o realidad?

Un gran accidente

7.- sueño o realidad

-esa bufanda te la dio sakura chan no?-preguntó el rubio

-si…. Me la dio hace 3 semanas

-ya veo….

-pero…. Se ve muy maltratada….

-tu… tu… bueno… tu… estabas…. Tu sabes….

-que si me gustaba sakura?

-aja…

-pss… no lo se… es una gran niña, es molesta pero también es la única que se interesa en lo que esta dentro de mi, la única que ve mas de una cara bonita

-si… así es…-dijo naruto –_soporto tus rechazos, tu forma de ser con ella…y aun asi te sigue amando..-pensó el rubio_

-pero… sabes… sakura san me recuerda mucho a ella… el mismo nombre… la misma sonrisa…. El mismo cabello…. La misma forma de ser… es como… si fuera ella….

ya era la hora de comer…

-que rico!!!-dijo naruto

-ramen? Me das de comer ramen!!?-reclamaba sasuke

-bueno… es que naruto tenia ganas de ramen –dijo Sakura

-y que? Yo quería otra cosa…

-si… pero no solo tu vives en esta casa..

-eres una molestia-le dijo sasuke parándose de su lugar

-sasuke a donde vas? No has comido-le dijo sakura al verlo subir

-voy a mi cuarto… y yo no pienso comer comida de abandonado..-dijo sasuke muy fríamente., y sin verle la cara a sakura

-abandonado.. eh?... vaya no cambias ni aunque te borren la memoria.-dijo naruto empezando a comer…

-estas bien naruto?

-estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen no te preocupes…-le dijo naruto

-pero..-decía sakura

-ve a ver como esta… ese niño mimado no sabe lo que dice…-

-vale… pero ten cuidado no vallas a tratar de lavar los platos no vas a terminar como sasuke…-

-parezco de 5 años… pero no tengo 5 años sakura…-le dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-vale vale

Cuando sasuke llego al 2° piso

-toc toc- se escucho en la uchiha cueva

-lárgate…-le dijo sasuke

-solo quiero hablar contigo…

-yo no quiero… así que adiós…

-sasuke… fácilmente puedo abrir la perilla y entrar… pero…. No lo haré, hasta que tu me des el permiso

-hmp-

-me vas a dejar entrar

-hmp-volvió a decir sasuke viendo hacia la puerta y regreso a ver hacia la ventana

-de acuerdo… cuando quieras hablar voy a estar en mi cuarto…-le dijo sakura

Sasuke se subió en el escritorio que daba hacia la ventana y se sentó en el….

-hermano… que me pasa… porque siento que mi niñera es la niña que me gusta….-dijo sasuke sacudiendo su cabeza-no puede ser… ellas son 2 personas diferentes sakura chan… esta de viaje con sus papas y sakura san esta aquí conmigo y aparte que tiene 15 años…. No pueden ser la misma…. Pero que esto… -dijo sasuke posando su mano en la parte superior izquierda de su pecho…-que es esto que rayos me esta pasando cuando estoy con ella… me siento como si estuviera con sakura chan…. Hay!!! Vamos sasuke despierta eso es imposible!!!!

En el cuarto de sakura….

Sakura estaba leyendo un libro que cuyo titulo era "como ser madre" y de repente….

-toc toc- se escucha en la puerta del cuarto que sakura

-sasuke?-dijo sakura cerrando su libro

-lamento decepcionarte pero no…-dijo la otra persona

-aa pasa… esta abierto…

-sakura chan… ya hablaste con el teme?-dijo el chico

-no… no me quiso abrir…-

-ay con ese teme… si quieres voy yo a hablar con el…

-después de que te dijo niño abandonado… no mejor olvídalo naruto-

-es la verdad… lo soy…

-naruto no eres un niño abandonado… nos tienes a nosotros-

-lo se… pero quienes son mis padres… donde están…-decía el rubio

-naruto…-le dijo sakura

-lo se.. lo se…-

-mejor ve a dormir…-le dijo sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches…

-buenas noches…

En el cuarto de sasuke….

-como diablos se hace esto!!!!!!-gritaba sasuke….-como diablos lo hace sakura san-sasuke intentaba hacer su baño…-creo que ya…- dijo sasuke metiendo su mano en la bañera..- esta caliente!!!!

-sasuke? Estas bien?-le preguntó sakura….

-eh? Si… de maravilla…

-quieres que te ayude en algo…

-bueno… hay algo…-dijo sasuke volteando a ver la bañera…

-pss ábreme..

-ya voy…

Después de que sakura le hizo el baño a sasuke le dejo su pijama en la cama… y toco la puerta…

-toc toc

-que pasa?-preguntó sasuke

-ya me voy…

-hmp

Sakura se fue… y cuando salio sasuke del baño…

-sakura san… sakura chan…. No les veo la diferencia….

Sasuke se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir…. Sakura por su parte no podía dejar de leer ese libro… y naruto… bueno naruto se durmió desde hace 3 horas…, pero sasuke tenia un sueño…

**Sueño sasuke**

**-mi papa me va a regañar… ya llevo 2 horas de retraso-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa en su cara…**

**Cuando llego al barrio uchiha estaba solo… no estaban sus tíos… así que empezó a caminar… y empezó a encontrar charcos de sangre… mas… y mas charcos… de repente en un charco están sus 2 tíos…**

**-tíos…-dijo sasuke llorando…**

**Sasuke salio corriendo a su casa**

**-mama!! Papa!! Aniki!!!-gritaba sasuke por toda la casa…**

**Buscaba en el patio… en la sala… en la cocina… solo faltaba un cuarto mas… el de sus padres… y cuando tuvo en valor de abrirlo…**

**-aniki… que bueno que estas aquí… entonces mis papas están bien.. verdad… si lo están…**

**-hermano estupido..-le dijo itachi**

**Sasuke tenia los ojos bien abiertos… de repente voltio y vio a sus padres tirados en el piso … muertos… si sus padres estaban muertos….**

**-mama… papa….-decía sasuke acercándose a ellos…-hermano… ayúdame… hay que llevarlos a un hospital… rápido….**

**-eres muy débil… tu no mereces ni la muerte… **

**-hermano…**

**-serás estupido… yo hice esto..**

**-porque..?**

**-por que? Quieres saber porque? Porque mi clan era débil.. débil como tu, me daban vergüenza….**

**-aniki…**

**-eres un mocoso débil…**

**Itachi salio y sasuke lo perseguía…**

**-eres un estupido… baja al guardia… no me ganaras… si quieres ganarme ódiame, aborréceme, olvida todo sentimiento… y solo deja el de la venganza y tal ves así… podrás matarme…**

**-itachi…**

**Itachi abrió sus ojos y se volvieron completamente rojos… y tenia algo negro… no era un sharingan normal… tenia algo mas…. Ese el legendario sharingan… el que solo consigues matando a tu mejor amigo…itachi lo utilizo y sasuke lo vio a los ojos… y cayo en su trampa…. En un mundo que es de itachi… que controla itachi… **

**-veras por 72 horas… la muerte de nuestros padres…. Hermano estupido..-dijo itachi**

**-nooo!!-gritaba sasuke de dolor, salían lágrimas de sus ojos… cayo al suelo…**

**-fin del sueño…-**

En la vida real….

-noooo!!-gritaba sasuke…. Cayo de la cama… con sus manos apretaba su cabello oscuro…-nooo!! Ya basta… ya basta itachi… no sigas!!-gritaba sasuke

-sasuke!! –grito sakura rompiendo de un solo golpe la puerta….-sasuke despierta!!!

Sasuke estaba sudando… su pijama estaba empapada de sudor…. Sus cara estaba llena de lagrimas…y jadeaba….

-sasuke!! Despierta!! –decía sakura… pero sasuke seguía gritando…

-no!!! Ya basta itachi… ya no sigas!! Ya no… ya no.- gritaba el uchiha….

-sasuke!! Despierta!!-lo agitaba con fuerza sakura…. De repente sasuke empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente…

-mi clan… mi hermano… mi familia… mis sentimientos… todos… están fuera de mi…-decía sasuke

-sasuke… ya todo esta bien… solo fue un sueño…

-sakura …-dijo sasuke abrazándola…-eso no paso… no paso… solo fue un sueño… itachi no es capaz….

-sasuke…-decía sakura… empezando a llorar… si le decía la verdad sasuke la iba a odiarla….

-sakura … me siento mal…-decía sasuke…

-que tienes?

-itachi…. Itachi… mataba a mi clan… eso no es cierto verdad… no puede ser cierto! El no seria capaz!! No es cierto!!.-gritaba sasuke

-sasuke….

-contéstame!! Eso no es cierto!!-seguía gritando el uchiha con lagrimas en los ojos…

-no es cierto…-le dijo sakura… estaba segura que se iba a arrepentir… pero… no podía hacer otra cosa…

-gracias sakura … gracias….-le dijo sasuke dándole un fuerte abrazo… y a los pocos minutos quedando dormido en sus brazos…

Sakura acostó a sasuke en su cama… pero antes le cambio la pijama… salio de ahí… y naruto estaba afuera….

-como esta?

-escuchaste todo?

-todo konoha lo escucho…

-esta bien… ya se durmió…

-sakura chan… creo que tenemos que hablar…

-que pasa?

-sasuke estaba enamorado de ti cuando teníamos 5 años….

-que? De que estas hablando!!! Eso no es cierto… para sasuke siempre fui una molestia…

-ten…- le dijo naruto dándole una foto rasgada…

-que es esto… esto no es…

-si es … la foto que estaba debajo de su cama…. Junto con la bufanda que le diste…

-…-sakura no dijo nada… solo empezó a armar la foto como un rompecabezas….-soy yo…

-si…

-como la conseguiste?

-sasuke la recogió y la puso en su pantalón…. Lo dejo en su cuarto mientras se bañaba y la saque… sabia que eras tu… solo quería comprobar…

-esto no es posible

-si… y a los 6 años… el perdió a su familia… a los 6 años olvido todo sentimiento….

-pero… si yo siempre fui su molestia

-sakura… cuando ustedes cargaban el cojín… yo hable con el…

_-flash back-_

_-esa bufanda te la dio sakura chan no?-preguntó el rubio_

_-si…. Me la dio hace 3 semanas_

_-ya veo…._

_-pero…. Se ve muy maltratada…._

_-tu… tu… bueno… tu… estabas…. Tu sabes…._

_-que si me gustaba sakura?_

_-aja…_

_-pss… no lo se… es una gran niña, es molesta pero también es la única que se interesa en lo que esta dentro de mi, la única que ve mas de una cara bonita_

_-si… así es…-dijo naruto –__soporto tus rechazos, tu forma de ser de ella…y aun asi te sigue amando..-pensó el rubio_

_-pero… sabes… sakura san me recuerda mucho a ella… el mismo nombre… la misma sonrisa…. El mismo cabello…. La misma forma de ser… es como… si fuera ella…._

_-oigan!! Ya nos vamos!!!.-dijo kakashi _

_-nos van a dejar teme!! Apúrate!!-dijo naruto corriendo_

_Fin del flash back_

-crees que este bien decirle a sasuke la verdad-preguntó sakura

-no lo se…. Mira… hay que esperar… apenas empieza este gran accidente… dejemos que termine…

-y si la operación sale mal?

-va a salir bien… ya lo veras… tsuande es la mejor… tu eres la 2° mejor y muchos médicos buenos estarán ahí…

-gracias naruto… hay que irnos a dormir… enano…-le dijo sakura

-que!! Pero si tu eres la enana…

-yo no lo creo..-dijo sakura hincándose para estar a su altura…

-solo porque parezco de 5 años…

-si…-dijo sakura con un sonrisa y dirigiendo a su cuarto…

A la mañana siguiente….

-buenos días… sakura san-dijo sasuke…

-buenos días sasuke…-dijo sakura… pero recordó algo..-me llamaste sakura SAN!!-

-si siempre lo hago…

-pss ayer no…

-ayer estaba enojado…

-lo se… bueno ten… me tengo que ir…

-a donde vas sakura san?

-voy a salir con sai….

-sigues con ese cara de plastilina aplastada!!!

-no le digas así… es lo mejor sai es buen candidato y … del que me enamore… no volverá durante un año… y solo volverá para hacerme daño...y creo que tengo que acostumbrarme a sai

-no lo harás!! No necesitas estar con ninguno de los 2 yo te protegeré!!

-sasuke…-le dijo sakura…-me tengo que ir…-le dio un beso y se fue….-_si supieras que el que me lastima eres tu…-pensó sakura _

Continuara….


	8. la espantosa fiebre

Un gran accidente

8.- la espantosa fiebre…

-sakura chan!! Que bueno que aceptaste mi invitación!!!-le dijo sai intentando besarla… pero sakura tiro un pluma y se inclino para recogerla y ya no la pudo besar….

-si…-dijo sakura muy cortante

-oie sasuke siempre fue un mocosos mimado…

-sasuke no es así…-le dijo sakura

-claro que si…. Lo bueno es que tú lo vas a componer….

-eh?

-si… lo castigaste no…

-ahh si…-mintió sakura

-que bueno… ese mocoso necesita disciplina…

-que sea la utlima vez que le dices mocoso a sasuke kun…-le dijo sakura

-otra vez comienzas con el sasuke kun… no lo puedes olvidar aunque el niño tenga 5 años…

-no no puedo… y?

-sakura… estas conmigo…. Y el ni sabe de ti…así que vete olvidando de el…

-créeme si quiera olvidarlo ya lo hubiera echo hace 3 años… pero no puedo

-no puedes o no quieres?¡

-sai solamente cállate…

-contéstame soy tu novio… quiero saber

-si… eres mi novio… pero solo lo eres por ese favor que te debía…eres tan egoísta…

-sakura yo…

-ya olvídalo…-le dijo sakura empezando a caminar sola

-sakura espera… no se que me paso… enserio perdóname…

-a ti te tengo que perdonar todas… pero a el… no lo puedo perdonar ni una

-sakura perdón…

-ya olvídalo….

Sakura y sai caminaban sin hablarse… sai quería hablarle… pero Sakura lo miraba con cara de desprecio así que decidió no hablar….

-sakura chan!!!-le dijo tenten al verla

-tenten!!! Temari!!!que hacen ustedes aquí?-le preguntó sakura

-yo viene con neji… esta por ahí con gaara y shikamaru-le dijo tenten

-yo viene con shikamaru pero… mi hermano no quería dejarme sola…-le contesto temari

-y tu sakura? Al parecer veniste con sai no?-le dijo tenten en son de burla

-a si… como sea…

-sakura ven tantito….-le dijo tenten

-que pasa?-preguntó ya retirada de sai

-no quieres a sai… verdad?

-no…

-y por que estas con el…?

-por lo que sucedió en la pelea con akatsuki

-sakura… si no lo quieres déjalo…

-eso quiero hacer… pero es mas difícil de lo que crees

-y que paso con sasuke….

-se comporta como un niño de 5 años…

-si eso si lo se… siempre se comporta muy infantil…

-me refiero a que es un niño de 5 años…

-si lo se yo igual… ósea en la fiesta se fue y nos dejo ahí plantados… es un inmaduro..

-tenten.. es que sasuke tiene 5 años!

-eh? 5 años?

- es que….-y sakura le comentaba lo del accidente

-quuueeee!! El uchiha tiene 5 años!!!

-si…

-y tu lo cuidas!!!

-si…

-sakura… eso si es asombroso…

-lo mas asombroso es que le gustaba cuando tenia 5 años…

-como lo sabes…

-es que…-y le volvió a explicar lo de la bufanda- y esos son los rumores de naruto

-ya veo…-le dijo tenten…

Con sasuke y naruto…

Sasuke se fue a dormir un rato… necesitaba descansar y por desgracia… de nuevo tuvo ese sueño…pero esta vez… había algo nuevo…:

**Sueño sasuke**

**-mi papa me va a regañar… ya llevo 2 horas de retraso-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa en su cara…**

**Cuando llego al barrio uchiha estaba solo… no estaban sus tíos… así que empezó a caminar… y empezó a encontrar charcos de sangre… mas… y mas charcos… de repente en un charco están sus 2 tíos…**

**-tíos…-dijo sasuke llorando…**

**Sasuke salio corriendo a su casa**

**-mama!! Papa!! Aniki!!!-gritaba sasuke por toda la casa…**

**Buscaba en el patio… en la sala… en la cocina… solo faltaba un cuarto mas… el de sus padres… y cuando tuvo en valor de abrirlo…**

**-aniki… que bueno que estas aquí… entonces mis papas están bien.. verdad… si lo están…**

**-hermano estupido..-le dijo itachi**

**Sasuke tenia los ojos bien abiertos… de repente voltio y vio a sus padres tirados en el piso … muertos… si sus padres estaban muertos….**

**-mama… papa….-decía sasuke acercándose a ellos…-hermano… ayúdame… hay que llevarlos a un hospital… rápido….**

**-eres muy débil… tu no mereces ni la muerte… **

**-hermano…**

**-serás estupido… yo hice esto..**

**-porque..?**

**-por que? Quieres saber porque? Porque mi clan era débil.. débil como tu, me daban vergüenza….**

**-aniki…**

**-eres un mocoso débil…**

**Itachi salio y sasuke lo perseguía…**

**-eres un estupido… baja al guardia… no me ganaras… si quieres ganarme ódiame, aborréceme, olvida todo sentimiento… y solo deja el de la venganza y tal ves así… podrás matarme…**

**-itachi…**

**Itachi abrió sus ojos y se volvieron completamente rojos… y tenia algo negro… no era un sharingan normal… tenia algo mas…. Ese el legendario sharingan… el que solo consigues matando a tu mejor amigo…itachi lo utilizo y sasuke lo vio a los ojos… y cayo en su trampa…. En un mundo que es de itachi… que controla itachi… **

**-veras por 72 horas… la muerte de nuestros padres…. Hermano estupido..-dijo itachi**

**-nooo!!-gritaba sasuke de dolor, salían lágrimas de sus ojos… cayo al suelo…**

**Después toda la escena se vuelve un mancha negra… y aparece un sasuke en su cuarto… llorando y rompiendo todo… quito la foto de sus padres… el emblema de su clan… y los metió en una caja dentro de sus juguetes…. La cerro y la aventó en el la azotea…**

**-no dejare que ningún sentimiento entrometa en mi venganza…-decía sasuke mientras sacaba una bufanda roja de su gaveta y la sujetaba con fuerza… la apretaba muy duro…-lo siento… no mas… ningún sentimiento…adiós… sakura haruno…-dijo sasuke aventando la bufanda cayendo debajo de su cama…rasgo una foto… y la tiro… quedando en el suelo….-desde hoy…. Comienza una venganza.**

**-fin del sueño de sasuke.-**

**-**adiós sakura haruno… para siempre… venganza… venganza!! solo eso!!-decía sasuke aun dormido…

Con tenten y sakura….

-hey tenten… nos vamos?-le preguntó neji acercándose…

-eh? Si… sakura adiós… nos vemos luego…

-adiós…

-ya terminaste?-le preguntó sai

-si…

-oie…

-mejor olvida la discusión si? Nunca sucedió..-le dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-si….

Sai y sakura llevaban horas caminando… a sakura el enojo ya se le había pasado…

-y entonces naruto se quemo con el agua del ramen…-le dijo sakura con una risa

-valla ese si que es dobe…-dijo sai con una risa

-le dijiste dobe?-pregunto sakura seria

-si que tiene

-es que sasuke es el único que le dice así…

-tan rápido sasuke? Que vives para el

-otra vez con lo mismo

-es que sakura…-pero algo interrumpió la conversación

-ring ring-sonaba el teléfono de sakura

-hola?-contesto sakura

-sakura ven rápido a la casa!!!

-que pasa naruto?

-sasuke…

-que tiene sasuke!!!-dijo sakura corriendo hacia la casa…

-esta volviendo tener ese sueño… esta gritando

-despiértalo!!!

-ya lo intente… pero esta bien dormido…

-ya voy llegando a la casa…

-vale…

Ambos colgaron y sakura abrio la puerta de su casa… subió las escaleras corriendo y atrás de ella venia sai…

-sasuke!! Sasuke despierta!!!!-le decía sakura…

-sasuke!! Por favor!!-decía naruto

-sasuke!!-dijo sakura agigantándolo.- por dios!!! Estas hirviendo…

-que tiene?-preguntó naruto

-tiene fiebre…

-que hago?

-ve y llena la bañera de pura agua fría…

-vale…

-sasuke despierta por favor despierta!!!

-sakura…. Déjalo ya… no va a despertar-le dijo sai..

-cállate…!!!

-sakura…

-eres un egoísta… eso es lo que eres….sasuke esta enfermó y a ti solo te importa tu vida…-

-no es que me importé mas mi vida que la de otros… pero porque sasuke siempre tiene que estar antes que yo…

-sai… eres mi amigo… pero…no eres la persona que amo… no podemos seguir… date cuenta… aunque la persona que yo amo tenga 5 años… algún día regresara se lo que digo…-dijo sakura empezando a llorar

-lo se… lo siento…. No debí aprovecharme del favor que me debías-dijo sai saliendo del cuarto

-sakura ya esta la bañera

-si..-sakura tomo a sasuke en brazos… y lo metió en la bañera…le quito su camisa…

-sakura… se pondrá bien verdad?…. –preguntó naruto

-si…

Tiempo después estaba un sasuke acostado en su cama… tenia un pañuelo en su frente…

-como sigue?-preguntó naruto

-ya mejor… tiene 37.8 de temperatura… ya va bajando…

-sakura chan… creo que ya se porque le dejaste de gustar a sasuke…

-eh?

-su venganza no necesitaba otro sentimiento mas que odio… "adiós sakura haruno… para siempre… venganza… venganza!! solo eso!!" eso fue lo que decía…-le dijo naruto sin verla…

-me lo imagine… para sasuke solo hay eso…

-pero… eso quiere decir que quizás ahora ustedes pueden estar juntos... sasuke ya no tiene venganza

-eso es imposible… el es solo un niño

-sakura… ambos sabemos que esto se solucionara….

-pero aun así… el ya se acostumbro a ser frió…

-y así tu te enamoraste de el… y el se enamoro de ti por tu forma de ser….

-sakura san?-dijo sasuke abriendo los ojos…

-sasuke!!-dijo sakura… -como sigues?

-tuve el mismo sueño… que me pasa… eso no puede ser cierto…

-sasuke descansa…. Es lo mejor…

-no! Quiero saber lo que esta pasando!!-le dijo sasuke…


	9. noticia, y navidad

Un gran accidente…

9.- noticia, navidad….

-sasuke…-decía sakura llorando…

-que pasa sakura san… porque este sueño…

-no lo se…-mintió sakura-no lo se…

-pero… había algo mas…esta vez el sueño era mas grande…

-a que te refieres….

-esta vez me explicaba porque la bufanda roja apareció debajo de mi cama y con una foto rasgada….

-sasuke… duerme… por favor… tenemos que bajarte la temperatura

-sakura san… quiero que regresen mis papas…

-pronto… sasuke pronto lo harán-volvió a mentir sakura

-sakura san..-dijo sasuke con un bostezo

Sasuke cayo dormido… no había mas que hacer… la temperatura era normal… sakura estaba en la cocina con naruto….

-sakura chan…. Que paso con sai.. los vi pelear…-dijo naruto

-nada… solo terminamos… pensé que si salía con el, me olvidaría mas rápido de sasuke ya que tiene 5 años… pero no fue así…

-sakura…. No te mientas, con 5 años o no… sasuke es tu vida…creo que lo mejor… y lo único que puedes hacer es aprender a complementar tu felicidad con la de sasuke… no que tu felicidad dependa de sasuke….

-naruto… gracias!!-dijo sakura abrazándolo…-gracias… gracias…-decía entre lagrimas…

-de nada sakura chan… ve a dormir… lo necesitas…

-si…

Solo faltaban 2 días para navidad… todo konoha lo estaba esperando con ansias… tsunade les dio a todos el día libre el 24 de dic, el 22 sakura fue a la oficina de tsuande con naruto y sasuke… no sabia porque pero tsunade los llamaba

-que quiere esa vieja?-preguntó sasuke

-no lo se… pero tsuande sama me dijo que era muy importante para los 3…

-mmm… como sea… pero tenia que ser tan temprano!!-grito sasuke….

-si…-le contesto…-además es muy bueno levantarse temprano…

-claro.. si a ti no te toca cargar a naruto!!!-dijo sasuke…dejemos claro que naruto aun esta dormido… y como no lo pudieron despertar tuvieron que cargarlo… bueno sasuke tuvo que cargarlo….

-ya llegamos…-le dijo sakura…-ya no chilles

-hmp

Cuando los 3 entraron a la oficina de la hokage….

-sasuke espera afuera por favor-dijo tsuande…

-entonces para que vine?

-mm… para… yo que se.. solo espera afuera!!-le gritó tsuande

-vieja gruñona..-dijo sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta…

-bueno sakura, naruto… tengo una gran noticia…

-cual?

-la aldea de la niebla, arena, y roca decidieron ayudarme para la operación de sasuke…

-genial!! y eso que significa?-preguntó naruto… se acababa de despertar

-que tendré la poción para junio

-es decir que solo tardara media año?

-así es…

-genial…-dijo naruto y sakura a la vez…

-solo una cosa mas….

-que?

-toda la aldea ya se entero que paso con sasuke… pero sasuke no se debe enterar… tengan mucho cuidado… y si se entera… por favor sakura…. Explícale lo que paso…

-si…

-bueno eso es todo… nos vemos el 24?

-si…-dijo naruto…-pero donde será?

-vamos a celebrar la navidad en el aula de conferencias, esta hasta arriba

-vale

-nos vemos, tsuande sama.-se despidió sakura

Los 3 pasaron a una carnicería que estaba cerca…

-sakura san… que rayos estamos haciendo en este lugar-preguntó sasuke

-vamos a comprar el pollo de la cena del 24…

-aa…. Puedo esperar a fuera… este lugar me da asco.-dijo sasuke

-si claro….

Después de que sakura compro el pollo los 3 se dirigieron a la casa….

-por fin.. llegamos… tengo hambre quiero ramen..-dijo sasuke

-ramen?-preguntaron sakura y naruto a la vez

-si… ramen…

-pensé que era comida de abandonado.-dijo naruto

-bueno… pero eso no le quita el buen sabor…-dijo sasuke mientras se abalanzaba contra naruto en una pelea…

-hay no otra.. vez van a pelear?

-si!!!-gritaron los dos…

-bueno.. mátense..-dijo sakura con una sonrisa…

-tu no te escapas-dijo sasuke mientras se colgaba de la espalda de sakura…

Después de media hora los 3 estaban tirados en el piso… los 3 estaban muy cansados, es mas… los 3 se durmieron en la sala…. Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando se despertó sakura

-eh?... a me quede dormida…-dijo sakura… se iba a levantar pero algo la sostenía por la cintura…-sasuke kun…

Sasuke estaba durmiendo de lado y su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura de sakura, sasuke tenia sus tiernos ojos cerrados… se veía tan indefenso… tan dulce… tan… tan… indescriptible… sakura noto como sus mejillas se ponían rojas… y al notarlo quito el brazo de sasuke y subió corriendo al baño…

-pero que demonios me paso!!! Sasuke tiene 5 años!!-gritaba sakura enfrente del espejo, salio del baño y se acostó en su cama… saco del cajón de la mesita de noche una fotografía que había escondido para que sasuke no la encontrará… la clásica y repetitiva foto del equipo 7… que le estaba pasando… se ruborizo porque sasuke inconscientemente la abrazo? Porque fue inconcientemente o no?-ay!!!! –gritaba sakura… se sentó en la cama… pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ese no es sasuke… ese no es sasuke…-se repetía a si misma…

Sakura bajo a la sala y llevo a sasuke y a naruto a sus respectivos cuartos… al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de sasuke se tiro recargándose de la puerta… no dejaba de llorar… no se quería imaginar que pasaría si la poción no saldría bien… perdería a sasuke… lo perdería para siempre…. Para siempre….

Al día siguiente sakura, naruto y sasuke trabajaron mucho… sakura trabajo con el pollo, sasuke y naruto se encargaron de envolver los regalos que sakura daría al día siguiente…

-que rico huele!! Vamos a comer eso hoy?-preguntó sasuke

-no.. esto lo cenaran mañana… hoy comeremos barbacoa los llevare al restaurant-contesto sakura

-bueno no importa… podré esperar….-

-hey teme… me ayudas?-decía naruto mientras el papel de envolver se le rompía…

-sakura san… vamos a necesitar un nuevo rollo de papel para envolver-dijo sasuke al ver a naruto…

El día se fue rápido… no paso nada extraudinario… salvo que sasuke volvió a tardase horas en la bañera…ya sabemos por que…

-porque se tardara tanto sasuke?-preguntó sakura preocupada…

-por una sola razón…-respondió naruto

-uchiha man..-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Al día siguiente, cuando se dirigían a la torre de la hogake se encontraron con ino, choji, shikamaru y temari

-así que los rumores son ciertos-dijo shikamaru…

-que rumores?-preguntó sasuke

-ningunos sasuke… ningunos..-dijo sakura mientras le daba un codazo a shikmaru

-nos vamos frontuda?-preguntó ino

-cerda!!!-grito sakura…

-cerda? Frontuda?-preguntó sasuke

-no entenderías…-dijo shikmaru pero sasuke ya no estaba…

Un sasuke en forma chibi tomaba una cinta métrica y media la frente de sakura…

-mm.. 5 cm… -luego sasuke media la frente de ino- 4.5 cm…-sasuke sacaba de su bolso del pantalón una bascula y puso a ino en ella… -no estas gorda? Porque cerda? Y tu sakura san no tienes la frente muy gran porque frontuda?

-de donde demonios saco sasuke una cinta métrica y una bascula?-preguntó shikmaru con una cara de sorprendido…

-y desde cuando se comporta así…?-preguntó choji

-desde que regreso a los 5 años… y olvido la masacre de su clan-comento naruto

-así que no se acuerda de eso, que problemático

-vamonos no?-dijo naruto empezando a caminar

-vale… -contestaron los demás…

Cuando llegaron a la torre de la hokage y entraron el salón correspondiente.. sasuke y naruto se abalanzaron hacia la comida

-sakura controla a tus pequeño.-le dijo tsunade

-sasuke naruto dejen eso.. aun no vamos a comer!!!-grito sakura mientras intentaba bajar de la mesa a naruto

Media hora después…

-llego la barbacoa..-dijo choji..

-lo siento enserio… -se disculpo sakura

-no tienes la culpa que tus mocosos acabaran con toda la comida…

La puerta se volvió a abrir… sakura estaba dormida en un sofá ya que se canso mucho intentado que sasuke y naruto se calmaran …

-sai.. que haces aquí?-preguntó naruto

-estoy invitado..-contesto sai

-lárgate…-dijo sasuke con un pedazos de barbacoa en la boca

-no… vine a disculparme con sakura y no pienso irme hasta que hable con ella

-pss espera porque esta durmiendo..-dijo sasuke…

-vale… pero antes quiero hablar con naruto..

-mm apúrate baaka

Cuando sai y naruto estaban sentados en un sofá muy lejos de los demás…

-sasuke estaba enamorado de sakura antes de la masacre verdad?-preguntó sai

-como lo sabes

-hace tiempo tuve una pequeña conversación con el.. donde mencionaba una sakura de su clase…

-si, pero olvido todo sentimiento… y solo quedo el de la venganza

-porque fue tan estupido… la venganza no hará que sus padres vuelvan… y lo remato olvidando a la persona que amaba desde pequeño y perderla oportunidad de volver a hacer feliz… valla que es estupido

-lo se… pero sakura chan sabe que cuando se haga la operación sasuke recordara todo… y con eso regresara el sentimiento de venganza

-pero sasuke puede olvidar eso.. puede comenzar una nueva vida a lado de…. Sakura..- y lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha tristeza

-porque intentas ayudar a sakura a estar con sasuke

-porque ella es feliz con el.. y yo no soy nadie para quitarle esa felicidad…-dijo sai con su clásica sonrisa

-al final no eres tan baaka como pensaba..

-gracias naruto…

-bueno… solo queda una cosa por hacer…

-que?

-esperar que todo salga de maravilla… y que sakura se de cuenta… el porque sasuke es como es… porque tenia toda la felicidad del universo… y lo perdió de la noche a la mañana… y no solo eso… la perdió gracias a la persona que mas admiraba,… su hermano mayor…

-y que deje de ser algo seca con sasuke.. acuérdate como lo trato en la misión akatsuki

-bueno.. ay que entenderla..

-eso si…

-ya despertó sakura.. ve..habla con ella…

Cuando sai se paro se dirigió con sakura…

-hola sakura

-sai..

-oye ya se que no me quieres hablar y lo comprendo…solo quiero decirte que lo siento.. que lo siento mucho… no debí aprovecharme del favor que me debías… y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz (eso dicen todos) y aunque esa felicidad este con un niño de 5 años… yo te ayudare…

-hablas enserio?

-si… sakura… lo siento…

-hai-asintió sakura

Ya era bastante tarde.. sasuke naruto y sakura tenían que regresar…

-oigan… nunca se cansan de hacer travesuras?-preguntó sakura

-no..-dijo sasuke con un bostezo…

-bueno.. creo que ya se les acabo la pila…

-mira…-dijo naruto viendo hacia el cielo..

-son los juegos artificiales de este año….-dijo sakura con una sonrisa…-que hermoso…

-desde el clan uchiha se ve mejor…-dijo sasuke mientras jalaba a sakura del brazo…

-sasuke espera… naruto apúrate…-le dijo sakura , cuando llegaron al barrio uchiha se subieron al techo de la casa de sasuke…

-como mi casa es la mas grande de toda konoha… no hay edificios que cubran el cielo…

-woow esto es genial…es hermoso… lo mas bello que haya visto…-dijo sakura con una sonrisa…

-tu eres ella… tu eres ella..-repetía sasuke

-que ella? Quien es ella?-preguntó sakura

-tu eres sakura haruno..

-eh? Sasuke?

-lo eres… lo eres…

-sasuke… que estas diciendo.. yo no puedo ser ella…

-pero mírate.. lo eres… la misma sonrisa.. las misas palabras al describir algo lindo.. eres ella… eres sakura haruno

-sasuke…yo no puedo ser ella.. porque yo..

-si lo se.. porque tu.. tienes 15 y ella 5…-dijo sasuke viendo hacia abajo-perdon sakura san… por un momento me entro la idea que tu eras ella.. lo siento

-no te preocupes… ay que irnos….-dijo sakura-_sasuke kun… odio mentirte… pero no tengo opción… lo siento…-pensó sakura mientras una lágrima se apoderaba de su rostro_


	10. el tiempo empieza a transcurir

Un gran accidente

10.-el tiempo empieza a transcurrir

Después de navidad… todo lo que restaba para que la poción estuviera lista fue bastante corto… sakura sasuke y naruto se hicieron mas unidos en cada uno de los meses…:

ENERO: DIA DE REYES

-sakura san!!!! Despierta!!! Los reyes me trajeron un shuriken de verdad!!!!-grito sasuke brincando en la cama de sakura

-a que bien…-dijo sakura-_kakashi le regalo un shuriken a un niño de 5 años? Que le pasa!!.-pensó sakura_

_-_mira sakura chan!! A mí me dieron un boleto de 50 de descuento en ramen!!!

-woow que interesante…-volvió a decir sakura medio despierta-_ese regalo si encaja con naruto….-pensó la pelirosa_

_-_y mira!!! A ti también te trajeron algo!!!.-le dijo sasuke

-a mi? –dijo sakura sentándose en la cama-_kakashi.. ya estoy grande para esto…-volvio a pensar sakura_

Cuando a sakura le dieron el regalo… lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una carta de kakashi

De: kakashi

Para: sakura

De ahí abrió el pequeño sobre y se encontró con un pergamino.. Lo abrió y lo leyó en su mente

Sakura… creo que el mejor regalo para ti este año fue el tener a sasuke a tu lado… vas a tener que empezar a comportarte como su madre… a amarlo de otra forma… a ver el sasuke que pudo existir… te deseo mucha suerte porque se que la necesitaras, se lo mucho que amas a sasuke y por lo tanto no vas a querer lastimarlo, pero piensa muy bien que quizás tu lo lastimaste a el cuando llego, compensa ese trato que diste al principio, cometió errores pero lo importante es que aprendió de ellos… ahora que sasuke es un niño de 5 años… deja que cometa sus errores… no quieras sobreprotegerlo … déjalo… el cometerá sus errores y aprenderá de ellos, sakura mucha suerte y te dejo algo que seguro te hará recordar como era sasuke cuando tu eras una niña aun….

Termino la carta y la dejo en su mesita de noche.. abrió el paquete que tenia en sus manos y vio un VHS ( es que ahí no existe en DVD) y decía con una etiqueta [segunda prueba del examen chunnin sabia que no podía abrirlo mientras sasuke estuviera ahí.. así que les preparo el desayuno y mientras ellos desayunaban sakura subió a ver el video…

Kakashi tenia razón ese video le aria recordar la razón por la que se enamoro de sasuke… era el video en el bosque de la muerte el de la pelea con los ninjas del sonido, sasuke la defendió… pero a cambio activo el seño que tenia en el cuello, pero solo el verdadero sentimiento de amor podía revertir el sello y dejarlo inactivo…

Al terminar el video sakura comprendió la verdad…. Sasuke la amaba pero para ella solo era una fantasía de niños… al fallecer su clan, sasuke se olvido de todo sentimiento… pero en ese examen ese sentimiento volvió a tener fruto… aun que no lo quisiera admitir … sasuke amaba a sakura , y en ese tiempo era mas que solo una fantasía… era la realidad, sasuke la amaba porque ella fue la única que lo quiso a pesar de su frialdad y su mirada de odio porque ella esperaba que hubiera mas amor que venganza… por eso el se lo a agradece.. por eso el le agradeció ese trato…

Sakura tenia la cara llena de lagrimas… esta feliz… pero sabia que al final.. lo que gano fue la venganza… que pasara ahora que ya no ay venganza?

FEBRERO: SAN VALENTIN

-naruto apúrate… ya inicio la fiesta…-le dijo sakura desde la escalera

-pero cual me pongo? La amarilla o la naranja?-preguntó naruto

-desde cuando te importa que ponerte es solo una fiesta…-le dijo sasuke

-es que es en la casa de los hyuuga y va a estar hinata

-hinata?... si es cierto hinata es del clan hyuuga… pero ase tiempo que no la veo…-le dijo sasuke

-naruto….-dijo sakura empezando a subir las escalera-ponte la naranja y arregla lo que acabas de hacer.. el espera ver a hinata de 5 años… no a una de 15!!!-le dijo al oído

-se me olvido….

-y otra cosa… hinata?

-bueno.. te acuerdas del día que me dijiste que fuera con hinata?

-aja.. me acuerdo..

-pss… creo que me empezó a gustar…

-guaaaaaiii!!!-dijo sakura levantando a naruto…-si!!! Por fin..

-pero no se si yo le gusto…

-plaf!!!-se escucho, ya que se cayo al suelo…-eres idiota o que… por algo te dije que fueras con ella… a ella le gustas desde que tenias 5 años!!!

-ósea desde ahora?

-poc!!-sakura el dio un golpe a naruto- desde que estabas en la academia con tu real generación

-aaa es decir que tengo oportunidad

-obvio la tienes!!

-hey se apuran? Ya vamos a llegar tarde…-les dijo sasuke

-a si vamos…

Al llegar a la casa de los hyuuga fue una fiesta increíble… aun que naruto tenia cinco años y hinata 15 se la pasaron de maravilla… en la noche… naruto se quedo dormido en las piernas de hinata.. la igual que sasuke en las de sakura…. Ese día… fue inolvidable para naruto…

MARZO: PRIMAVERA

-sakura san.. Vamos a ir al lago con los demás…?-preguntó sasuke

-si sasuke… solo que nosotros iremos 2 horas antes para preparar el picnic –le sonrió sakura

-que es un picnic?-preguntó el uchiha

-es la comida al aire libre…

-aaa suena interesante…

Cuando fueron al lago.. sasuke se subió a un árbol.. y naruto fue a perseguir a una ardilla entre los arbustos… sakura la ver la cara de sasuke que no paraba de mirar el techo de la casa principal uchiha… se preocupo y subió al árbol…

-que pasa sasuke?-preguntó sakura rearándole los cabellos que cubrían su cara

-eh? No nada…-dijo sasuke volteando su mirada a otro lado

-te conozco.. que pasa…

-no, no me conoces…

-sasuke…

-no me conoces… solo piensas que me conoces pero no…

-_si supieras que te conozco más que otra persona…-pensó sakura_

-solo piensas que me conoces porque hemos pasado 3 meses juntos… pero no sabes nada de mi.. así que no intentes actuar como mi madre…

-sasuke.. que estas diciendo… yo nunca actuaría como tu madre.. ella es única…

-pero… pensé que querías que me olvidara de mi mama…. Y que pensara que tu eras mejor…

-por que pensaste eso?

-porque… solíamos venir aquí cada comer al aire libre… y pensé que tu quieras traerme aquí para que odiara a mi mama por no traerme durante 3 meses aquí…

-sasuke yo no sabia que tu y tu mama venían aquí… lo que pasa es que hoy es el inicio de la primavera y desde que todos nos convertimos en ninjas expertos venimos aquí… no era por otra cosa.. Sasuke… yo nunca actuaría como tu madre… yo no quiero ser tu madre.. Porque se que la que tienes… es la mejor… yo solo quiero ser tu amiga y saber que me quieres….

-lo siento sakura san… pensé otra cosa… -dijo sasuke abrazándola- te quiero… sakura san…

-y yo a ti sasuke… y yo a ti…-decía sakura… aunque el cariño de sasuke fuera como el cariño de una hermana… no podía dejar de pensar en el como algo mas que un amigo

ABRIL: PASCUA

-hey dobe!!! así no se hace.. Tienes que pintar los huevos… no forrarlos…

-a.. ok… dijo naruto quitándole el papel de envoltura que tenia…

Sakura le quito la yema y la clara a los huevos… algunos los lleno de chocolate y a otros de confeti… y ella se los daba a sasuke y a naruto para que los pintaran… ella se quedo con 4 huevos… y los cuadro los decoro ella..

Huevo no.1: estaba adornado con shurikens y tenía en el centro un listón negro y en el listón en blanco decía "sasuke"

Huevo no.2: esta adornado con platos de ramen y tenia un listón naranja que decía "naruto"

Huevo no.3: estaba adornado con libros verdes y tenia un listón amarillo y decía "kakashi sensei"

Huevo no.4: estaba adornado de botellas de sakes y tenia un listón azul que decía "tsuande"

Los 3 salieron… sakura tenia una diadema de orejas de conejo en su cabeza… naruto se pinto con el labial de sakura la nariz roja que quedaba muy bien los bigotes de gato que tiene y se puso otras orejas que sakura tenia y sasuke solo se puso las orejas… ya que pensó que era algo infantil pintarse, recorrieron toda konoha entregando los huevos.. y al final de día.. sakura llego a su cuarto.. estaba cansada..y vio un huevo a mitad de la cama… estaba adornado con caritas amarillas sonriendo… y decía sakura en rosa… lo abrió y salio confeti… pero venia algo mas… venia un pedazo de pergamino… y decía "gracias por todo… te quiero mucho… Sasuke Uchiha" sakura derramo una pequeña lagrima y se acordó que tenia que entregarles su huevo… y cuando abrió la puerta de naruto el estaba dormido… coloco su huevo en la mesa de noche… y cuando entro en la de sasuke… lo vio dormido… puso en huevo en la mesa de noche… y se sentó en la cama… lo cubrió con una manta y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-quisiera que volvieras a la normalidad… te extraño… sasuke… extraño ver esa cara de frialdad… esa cara de indeferencia… quisiera que tuvieras la alegría de un sasuke de 5 años… y la postura del sasuke que conozco… ya quiero que sea junio para que la poción este lista… te amo.. sasuke uchiha..-y se paro de ahí…

Cuando salio del cuarto… paso algo que sakura no esperaba…. Sasuke se sentó en la cama… el no estaba dormido… el solo fingía estarlo… y escucho todo…

-que rayos esta pasando?-se preguntó el…

MAYO: DIA DE LAS MADRES…

Desde que sasuke escucho eso… ya no era tan cercano a sakura… no sabia que pasaba… ella lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida.. y el sentía que la conocía de toda la vida… quería saber que estaba pasando… el 10 de mayo, sasuke se paro temprano y se sentó en el sofá y tomo un libro de cuentos… y empezó a leerlo… cuando sakura bajo y se dio cuenta que sasuke ya se avía despertado…

-sasuke estas bien? Te despertaste temprano…

-estoy bien-dijo secándose las lagrimas

-sasuke que pasa?

-nada… no pasa nada…

-dime que pasa… quizás te puedo ayudar

-es solo que… solo que… cuando mi mama estaba aquí conmigo… cada 10 de mayo mi mama recibía diferentes regalos… pero siempre el que mas usaba era el de itachi… el siempre es el mejor y yo siempre el segundo… cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que el hacia… solo me decía "hermanito… una vez segundo siempre segundo" y mi mama me quería a pesar que mis dibujos (regalos) no fueran una obra de arte… nunca entendí eso…

-que fue lo que no entendiste…?

-que mi hermano siempre le daba los mejores regalos… los mas caros… y yo le daba un simple dibujo y me trataba igual que mi hermano… es una mujer maravillosa… como quisiera que estuviera aquí… ya quiero que regrese…

-va a regresas sasuke… pronto… y le entregaras tu regalo cuando ella regrese

-ten… -dijo sasuke entregándole un dibujo…

-somos naruto tu y yo…

-si… te hice ese a ti.. gracias por todo… sakura san…-dijo sasuke sonrojándose….-eres una excelente ninja, mujer… y sobre todo amiga…, estoy seguro que cuando tengas hijos serás una gran madre…

-gracias sasuke…-dijo sakura viendo el dibujo…

-sakura san… puedes responderme algo…

-si ,que?

-me amas?

-que… de que hablas sasuke…

-dímelo… ya me lo dijiste una vez…

-de que estas… o no… estabas despierto el día de pascua?

-si… con todos mis sentidos… que pasa… que esta pasando….

-sasuke… me deje llevar… es que… es que… te pareces mucho a el….

-también se llama sasuke uchiha? Que alegría que frialdad? Que pasa!!!

-sasuke no puedo decir nada… lo siento…-dijo sakura parándose…

-dímelo!! Dime la verdad, mírame a los ojos… y solo contesta la pregunta… es a mi al que amas? Yo soy el que te trata mal? Que es eso de regresar a la normalidad…-pero sakura no decía nada…-dímelo!!! No te quedes ahí parada!! Dímelo…

-no sasuke… no eres tu..-dijo sakura empezando a llorar

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no soy yo…

Sakura salio corriendo… sin importar que estaba en pijama… solo se fue… cansada de correr se sentó en una banca… era esa banca… la misma banca donde le dijo "eres una molestia" por primera vez… y donde se lo dijo por ultima vez.. Donde comenzó y termino todo…

-lo siento…-decía mientras las lagrimas se apoderaban de su rostro….

Continuara


	11. la gran verdad

Un gran accidente

11.-la gran verdad….

-sakura?- se pregunto neji…- eres tu sakura…?

-neji…

-porque estas en pijama… y lo mas importante porque lloras…-dijo neji mientras se quitaba la chamarra y se la daba a sakura para cubrirse… -ten- dijo extendiéndole la chamarra - y también necesitaras esto..-dijo dándole un pañuelo

-gracias neji…

-que paso?

-sasuke…

-que paso con sasuke?

-me escucho decir que lo amo…

-y como reacciono…

-como era de esperarse… no paraba de hacerme preguntas… y yo no puedo respondérselas…

-la mentira… siempre es una mentira… aun que sea piadosa

-que quieres decir?

-el mismo destino preparo esto… pronto le tendrás que decir la verdad…

-pero como?

-solo tu sabes como… ahora ve a casa…

-no… esta sasuke…

-y cuando se lo piensas decir… hasta el sábado!?

-sábado?

-si… el 23 de junio… se realiza la operación

-operación… va a necesitar anestesia cierto?

-si.. porque tsuande necesita que sasuke no vea…

-tengan cuidado tiene 5 años no 15 no mentas demasiada..

-sabemos lo que pasa si ponemos anestesia de mas tu no te preocupes… estará 1 semana inconciente.. Mientras se activan las células inactivas… y eso si la poción sale bien… porque si la poción tiene un fallo sasuke puede quedar inconsciente de por vida… eso ya lo sabias no?

-si.. ya me lo había dicho.. para que era la operación?

-porque necesitamos abrir para sacar el virus…

-a si… eh estado estos días muy distraída…

-si se nota…

-todo saldrá bien cierto?

-tranquila… todos los hyuugas se ofrecieron a ayudar, y con el Byuugan no pasara nada malo, ahora hazme caso y ve a casa

-y que se supone que haga?

-ven te acompaño… necesito ir a ver a tenten- dijo serio

-paso algo malo?

-pues… se podría decir…

-se pelearon?

-mas o menos

-porque? Si son la pareja perfecta

-es que dice que le pongo mas atención al entrenamiento que a ella…

-pues es…

-ya lo se… es verdad.. por eso voy a verla… quiero disculparme…

-tenten tiene suerte de tenerte como novio…

-gracias… pero se que sasuke y tu serán igual de feliz que nosotros…

-pero que dices… míralo… es un niño

-solo durante 4 días… bueno… 1 semana y 4 días…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de sakura….

-tenten contesta!!!

-que pasa?

-tenten no me contesta….. y si le paso algo?

-deja intento…-agarro su teléfono y le hablo…-tenten? A hola… oie… ven a mi casa un rato… necesito verte es urgente…

-voy para allá-dijo tenten y colgó

-ya esta… viene para acá… pasa espérala… tu abres la puerta…

-de acuerdo… y gracias…

-si de nada

-y dime que vas a hacer con lo de sasuke?

-no lo se… no se como decirle la verdad…

-solo dísela….

-que le digo " hola sasuke resulta que hace 6 meses tome por equivocación tu poción de recuperación de tejidos y tu tomaste mi poción, accidentalmente tomaste de ella… y esa poción era para kabuto un ninja criminal… y se trataba de poner inactivas las células de la memoria… así que perdiste tu memoria y para que no te dieras cuenta… hicimos que tomaras una pastilla para rejuvenecer junto con naruto"

-pues…

-Ding Dong-

-es ella… ve….

-hola tenten… -dijo neji abriendo la puerta

-neji…-dijo tenten –sakura que esta pasando…?

-yo no se… yo no estoy…-dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la cocina…

-tenten… necesitamos hablas… vamos al parque si?

-no.. no quiero nada contigo…

-perdóname! si.. se que tienes razón le pongo mas atención al entrenamiento que a ti.. y sabes no se como me aguantas.. eres la única que aguantas mi poco tema de conversación… la única que aguanta mi mirada de frialdad… y por eso te amo… y quiero recompensar mis errores… por favor perdóname…

-neji…

-vamos… hablemos en otro lado… sakura necesita decirle algo a sasuke…

-no te preocupes… ya escuche todo…-dijo sasuke mientras salía de la cocina…

-sasuke…-dijo sakura [que aun no entraba a la cocina.. se quedo 5 mts antes de la puerta…

-ven tenten,… hay que dejarlos solos…

-si…

Cuando neji y tenten se fueron…

-sasuke yo…

-no hables… hablaras cuando yo te diga

-pero sasuke

-nada!!! Porque no me dijiste la verdad… ya lo veo.. tenia razón… tu eres sakura haruno… no eres una ninja extranjera… eres sakura haruno… porque no me dijiste la verdad

-es que no podía…

-pero ahora que se la verdad… tendrás que responderme…

-sasuke yo no…

-cállate!!! Creí en ti…!!! Confié en ti.. y todo lo que haz echo este tiempo es mentirme…!!!!

-sasuke yo…

-que te calles…. Lo menos que puedes hacer es contestar todas mis preguntas….-dijo sasuke jadeando…-que paso con mis padres?

-sasuke…

-dímelo!!! Contesta!! Que paso con ellos… ¡!!!

-sasuke… es que…

-dime!!!!

-ellos… ellos…

-están muertos cierto?

-sasuke…

-los mato mi hermano….

-sasuke yo…

-no era un sueño… era la verdad y tu lo sabias!!!!

-no podía decirte nada!!!

-quien es kakashi…

-es.. nuestro ex sensei… el fue nuestro maestro mientras eras ninjas normales…

-quien es tsunade…

-la hokage…godaime…

-que paso con el tercero?

-falleció… en una batalla contra orochimaru…

-quien es ese?

-el que se apodero de ti… el que te llevo lejos…

-a que te refieres…

-sasuke no me hagas contestar eso…

-solo contesta…-dijo con su fría mirada

-el… bueno el… el te mordió el cuello creando un sello maligno… que.. bueno.. activabas tu cuando estabas enojado.. y cuando requerías fuerza….

-y que paso después…

-te fuiste con el 3 años…vengaste la muerte de tu clan matando a tu hermano… y regresaste a konoha con hebi…

-que es hebi?

-un grupo que tu formaste

-algo mas que quieras decirme… o piensas decepcionarme de nuevo…

-quizás te guste ver algo..

-que…

-fue el regalo de reyes que me dio kakashi… es un video…

-que muestra ese video?

-como me defendías de un ninja del sonido… y activaste el sello por primera vez…

-quiero verlo…

Cuando entraron al cuarto de sakura…

Sakura abrió su gaveta y saco el video…. Lo puso y….

Video :

_**-sakura quien te hizo eso? Fue el?**_

_**-sasuke…**_

_**-fue el!!!**_

_**-si…-dijo sakura viendo hacia abajo…**_

_**Sasuke tenia manchas negras por todo el cuerpo salía de el algo morado…**_

_**-aprecias mucho estos brazos verdad…**_

_**-por favor no.. lo hagas.-decía el ninja del sonido **_

_**-sasuke para…**_

_**-te duele?-dijo sasuke mientras jalaba de los brazos…**_

_**-sasuke para… por favor..-decía sakura…**_

_**-ya no tendrás mas brazos…**_

_**Pero en ese momento sakura salio corriendo… lo abrazo por atrás y el sello se apago…**_

_**-Sasuke basta… por favor-decía entre lagrimas**_

Fin del video

-cuando fue eso?

-hace 3 años o mas…

-puedo recuperar la memoria…?

-si.. este sábado se tenia planeado la operación… pero..

-lo are… no quiero quedarme así..

-espera sasuke es que.. puedes… puedes…

-morir?

-si..-dijo viendo hacia abajo…

-hmp… prefiero morir… que tenerte a ti como tutora…

-sasuke kun…

-cállate haruno… ya has hecho bastante…-dijo sasuke viendo hacia el suelo… y salio de ahí…

-sasuke….

Sakura dormía en su cama… es lo que mas necesitaba…

-toc toc..-sonó en la puerta de su cuarto…

-no quiero ver a nadie…

-sakura somos nosotros.. podemos pasar?-preguntó kakashi…

-que mas…

-oie sakura... naruto esta con sasuke… -dijo tsuande

-ya veo…

-el tratara que entienda…-le dijo sai

-okey..

-no quieres hablar verdad…-dijo kakashi

-que observador…

-sakura… este sábado se realizara la operación… y … bueno… -decía tsuande…-no podrás estar en la operación

-de que hablas?

-no estarás… bueno… no como medico

-pero si soy una de las mejores

-si lo eres… pero… este es otro caso…

-de que hablas?

-no podemos meter a un medico si sus sentimientos se apoderan en el tiempo de la operación… lo siento sakura… no estarás….

-pero.. tsunade no puedes hacer esto…

-lo siento…

-con sasuke y naruto-

-hey teme…quieres dejar que lanzar rocas…?-preguntó naruto

-no…-dijo sasuke mientras seguía aventando rocas al rió

-así que te enteraste de todo

-si.. y tu también lo sabias no?

-si…

-porque no me dijiste…

-no podíamos… sakura odiaba mentirte.. pero no tenia opción…

-sí tenia y muchas…

-sasuke… porque estas tan molesto…

-porque confié en sakura… ella era todo para mi… y ahora resulta.. que no solo era como una hermana mayor… resulta que era la sakura de la que enamore… pero no puede tener ese sentimiento por culpa de mi hermano…

-ella esta también triste… no eres el único…

-es diferente a lo que esperaba…-dijo sasuke mientras se paraba…

-a que te refieres…?

-a que sakura… para mi ya no es nadie… lo único que sabe hacer es mentirme…

-sasuke.. Ella no

-no quería?... lo hizo.. es el caso…

-entiéndela

-y que ella me entienda a mi…-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-sasuke…

Sasuke llego al barrio uchiha.. y entro a su casa.. y se llevo una sorpresita…

-sasuke..-dijo suigestsu

-ustedes deben de ser hebi…

-ay!!! Sasuke…-dijo karin…-eres una ternura…

-aléjate… no estoy de humor

-sasuke quieres que te sirva algo?

-no gracias…solo quiero estar solo en mi cuarto… regresó vivir aquí…

-que paso con sakura?-pregunto juugo

-lo que tenia que pasar…

-sasuke a que te refieres…

-solo quiero que nadie me moleste…ustedes tienen sus habitación aquí… no quiero que se metan a la mía…

-sasuke... sasuke…

-que?

-no tienes cama

-eh?

-te la llevaste a la casa de sakura…

-a si es cierto…

-utiliza el cuarto de tus padres… es donde yo duermo… yo dormiré en el sofá no te preocupes

-gracias…

Continuara…


	12. semana reclutado uchiha? lo dudo

Un gran accidente

12.- Semana reclutado el uchiha? Lo dudo

-toc toc- sonó la puerta del cuarto de los padres de sasuke…

-quien rayos es?

-soy yo suigetsu, se que dijiste que no querías que te molestaran… pero tsuande quiere verte dice que es sobre la operación del sábado

-dile que ya voy…

Cuando sasuke salio del cuarto… salio con la mirada en el suelo, fue a la cocina que era donde estaba tsunade esperándolo…

-que quiere?

-la operación será mañana los mejores ninjas médicos estarán a tu lado…

-de acuerdo pero que sakura no este

-de eso no te preocupes no tiene la autorización para entrar a la operación…

-bien…

-otra cosa, estaras una semana inconsciente

-estare una semana dormido?

-no necesaria mente… abra tiempo en que te despiertes pero la mayor parte será dormido…

-entiendo… gracias…. Se puede retirar

-te vienes ahora con nosotros

-de que habla?

-tienes que estar un día antes de la operarios para examinar tu cuerpo y la necesidad de anestesia que se necesitara

-subo por mis cosas y nos vamos…

Cuando llegaron al hospital estaban : Naruto, Sai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Choji; Kakashi y Yamato…( osea.. toda la bola de colados xD)

-quien les dijo que vinieran?-pregunto sasuke muy bruscamente

-quisimos venir por nuestra cuanta-le respondió kakashi

-pues esta la puerta muy grande para que salgan sus cabezotas-le respondió el uchiha

-ja, fue lo mismo que te dijo sakura hace 6 meses-le dijo sai

-no la mencionen… si quieren quédense,… pero que ella no entre

-por que?-pregunto kakashi

-todavía preguntas…

-entiéndela… porque estas enojada con ella y con nosotros no…

-porque deposite toda TODA mi confianza en ella… y me despeciono…

-lo mismo que hiciste tu hace 3 años…-le dijo naruto con la mirada en el suelo…

-es diferente-le respondió el uchiha

-no encuentro la diferencia… confiamos en ti… y no nos contaste nada… pero ella no se enojo contigo.. ella solo se preocupo e intento ayudarte y salir de ahí… pero tu la decepcionaste… ahora dime cual es la diferencia….?

-la diferencia es que…- pero fue interrumpido

-sasuke uchiha… por favor pase al cuarto #128

-ya voy…

Sasuke entro en el cuarto… se acostó en la cama y llego una ninja medico…

-hola… sasuke kun-dijo la ninja medico

-hmp-

-soy Tomoka Ruizaki (apellido y nombre es de TENNIS NO OJISAMA) y seré tu enfermera durante tu estancia

-hmp- respondió sasuke mientras miraba las ojos de cerezo desde la ventana

-son hermosos…

-eh?

-las hojas de cerezos… lastima que están por caerse… con eso que empiezan los meses de las lluvias… "sakura" el mejor nombre para cual chica… como me hubiera gustado que me pusieran así… "flor de cerezo" seria hermoso no crees?

-si… hermoso….-contesto el uchiha

-genial hice que dijeras mas de una silaba…

-hmp-

-volvemos al inicio... oie sasuke… tu eras un alumno de la generación que me llevaba un año…

-así que tienes 14?

-si así es… siempre estuve loca por ti.. y mira ahora… eres mi paciente

-ya veo…

-muchas enfermeras querían tenerte de paciente… pero… según tsunade nadie podía estar a cargo de un paciente con el problema que tienes… y la persona que podía acompañarte la involucras sentimentalmente…

-quien es?

- Haruno… Sakura Haruno… sin duda la mejor ninja medico después de tsuande… todas aquí la envidiamos… la conoces?

-si… por desgracia…

-porque por desgracia…?

-eso no te incumbe…

-tienes razón lo siento mucho…-le dijo la enfermera… -voy por tu bata… regreso… quieres algo?

-no

Cuando la enfermera regreso…

-ten tu bata.. te la tienes que colocar…

-es bastante incomoda…

-si lo se… pero es una orden de godaime

-esa vieja…

-sasuke kun…

-prefiero un simple sasuke... O uchiha… pero el kun no me gusta es molesto

-si sasuke… solo quería decirte... Que si querías algo de comer.. ya es un poco tarde

-si gracias…

Al día siguiente….

-tsuande sama!!!!-grito sakura desde el inicio del hospital…

-esta arriba en el piso 4- le reposndio la secretaria

-gracias

Una vez arriba….

-tsuande cuando es la operación…

-en media hora…

-puedo asistir?

-ya dije que no sakura… lo siento…

-almenos pueden avisarme sobre ella…

-siéntate con los demás… ahí recibirán las noticias…

-gracias….

-hola sakura-linda fea…-le dijo sai

-hola sai…

-tranquila todo saldrá bien…

-si lo se…

-por favor… los que vienen a ver a sasuke, necesito que pasen al piso 5 y ahí se realizara la operación y que se queden en la sala de espera…

-tomoka?-preguntó sakura

-hola haruno…

-eres la enfermera de sasuke?

-si… tsuande me dio el puesto… ya sabes sakura… no siempre serás su consentida…

-se lo pediste?

-claro… y por cierto… haruno tienes la orden de parte del uchiha que no acercarte a el…

-sakura es su amiga…!!!-le dijo sai

-es una orden del uchiha, haruno…

-que quieres decir con que no se acerque a el…-dijo naruto

-no puedes subir ni resivir las noticias

-pero eso no pude se verdad

-lo siento haruno… tu te quedas afuera

-que te pasa!!!-le dijo naruto

-basta naruto.. si sasuke no pidio no puedo hacer nada…

-sakura pero…

-ten.. me las dio tsuande para que regresaras a la normalidad… tomate 2…

-sakura no te vas a quedar?

-no naruto…

-pero…

-no te preocupes todo estará bien…

Sakura salio del hospital con lagrimas en los ojos… se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque de konoha…

-ring ring- sonó el teléfono de sakura

-hola?

-sakura soy yo neji…-dijo con vos preocupada

-que pasa?

-tsuande te quiere en la operación ahora… paso un gran accidente… y se necesita mucho chakra para cerrar ka herida…

-que paso?-dijo mientras empezaba a correr

-un medico abrió de mas… y sin querer corto 5milecimos de tejidos…

-voy para allá

Cuando sakura llego,…

-que hace ella aquí!!! Sasuke dio la orden de…

-sakura es la mejor ninja medico.. y necesitamos su chakra.. nos ayudas sakura?-le dijo tsunade

-si claro…

La operación al final de todo fue un excito… sakura logro cerrar y recuperar el tejido rasguñado….

-bien… sakura puedes retírate… sasuke no quiere verte…-le dijo tomoka

-de que hablas? No me puedo quedar

-es una orden de sasuke.. adiós…

Sakura no dijo mas… y se salio a la sala con los demás…

-cof cof- tocio sasuke

-sasuke kun!!! Ya despertaste

-eh? A hola Ruizaki

- puedes llamarme tomoka

-ruizaki esta bien… como fue la operación?

-un éxito.. bueno aunque un medico abrió de mas y rasgo un tejido… pero no te preocupes yo me encargue de recuperar el tejido y cerrar bien el corte…

-a gracias…

-de nada

-segura que eres enfermera? No deberías ser medico…?

-jaja.. pss es que preferí ser enfermera es menos trabajo

-ya veo…

-ten dice tsuande que te la tomes… recuperaras tu forma normal…

-a de acuerdo

-pof!- se escucho en la habitación… el sasuke chibi desapareció y el verdadero regreso…

-ya era hora… me sentía como insecto de ese tamaño..

-jeje xD pero te veías lindo…

Del otro lado de la puerta

-sasuke..-dijo sakura- enserio le crees?

Adentro…

-estaré 1 semana?

-si así es…

-que aburrido…

-sasuke.. vinieron algunos a verte…

-que pasen…

-y si es sakura…?

-que pase… quiero hablar con ella..

-seguro?

.-si…

Cuando tomoka llego a al sala de espera

-pueden pasar… excepto tu sakura

-te robaste el crédito eh?

-y que ¿ no te va a creer a ti.. o si?

-tu que sabes

-pss aver como se lo dices…

Adentro…

-sasuke!!!-grito naruto

-también regresaste a la normalidad?

-sip…

-oie naruto… sakura.. no esta con ustedes?

-estaba… pero tomoka le dijo que habías dado la orden de que no querías verla

-pero dije lo contrario

-no lo se… pero tomoka no me gusta nada…

-voy a buscar a sakura…

-puedes salir?

-me piensas retener?

-si tienes las fuerzas.. y vas por sakura… no!-dijo naruto con una sonrisa..- si no tienes las fuerzas.. pero vas por sakura tampoco… pero si tienes las fuerzas y vas por tomoka… yo mismo te quito las fuerzas…-dijo mientras empezaba a formular el rasengan

-voy por sakura…

-de acuerdo… -le dijo mientras el rasengan se desvanecía…

En la entrada del hospital…

-ni te atrevas a intentar ver a sasuke… lárgate!!- le grito tomoka a sakura mientras al empujaba de hacia la puerta…

-voy a verlo te guste o no…

-eso crees!!!-le dijo mientras le lanzaba un shuriken directo al corazón…. Pero algo detuvo a ese shuriken…

-graduado de la academia de konoha con honores en puntería- dijo alguien de ojos rojos… sin duda EL SHARINGAN!!

-sasuke… yo…-decia tomoka…

-no digas nada.. di la orden que quería ver a sakura… no que la corrieras…

-pero es que…

-cállate…. sakura..-dijo mientras le extendía la mano…

-gracias…

-de nada.. solo una cosa…

-cual?

-gracias

-esta vez si me vas a decir porque?

-solo alguien con un control de chakra como el tuyo y el de tsuande es capaz de cerrar un tejido, y tsuande ya habia gastado chakra como para cerrar ese tipo de cortada verdad?

-sasuke!!!-le dijo sakura mientras lo abrazaba…

-sakura… lo siento… y gracias por todo…

-lamento haberte mentido…

-me la debías… estamos a deuda…

-a que te refieres?

-hace 3 años… me fui… y aun así no te enojaste… y por cierto… gracias… por cuidarme 6 meses.. debió ser duro

-solo un poco…

-sakura…

-si?

-puedes soltarme?-le dijo sasuke mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de rojo…

Sakura noto que tenia a sasuke abrazado…

-perdón…

-si no importa

-sasuke…

-si?

-te has dado cuenta.. que llevas una bata de un niño de 6 años?

-o no!!- grito sasuke mientras se daba cuenta que desde que tomo la pastilla no se había cambiado la bata y deja ver mucho a la imaginación…

Hi


	13. discuti con mi mejor amigo?

Un gran accidente

13.- discutí con mi mejor amigo?

Después de que sasuke se cambio por una bata a su tamaño volvió a su cama en el hospital.. ya que tsuande lo arrastro hasta allá

-que sea la ultima vez que sales del hospital!!!!-dijo tsunade

-hmp

Todos estaban alrededor de sasuke… excepto sakura.. que estaba en la puerta…

-que bien que regreses… ya te extrañábamos…-le dijo kiba

-ya veo…-dijo sasuke sin dejar de mirar entre los hombros de los demás a sakura que estaba recargada en la puerta…

-hey sai.. tenemos que ir a ver a tsuande para preguntarle algo verdad?-dijo naruto

-que cosa…?- pregunto sai

-esa cosa…-decía mientras señalaba hacia donde miraba sasuke…

-aaa si es cierto esa cosa… oigan vengan-le dijo a los demás

-a donde?-pregunto neji

-a preguntarle a tsuande sobre la cosa…-dijo naruto

-que cosa?-preguntó shino

-esa cosa… la cosa…-dijo sai mientras señalaba a sakura y a sasuke

-la cosa?-seguía preguntando shino

-así o mas idiotas!!! La cosa… que mezcla una flor de cerezo con un hielo!!!-dijo sai

-flor de cerezo¡ hielo?-no entendía choji

-sakura, sasuke pásalo-dijo shikamaru al oído de choji- que problemáticos…

Después del que entendieron el mensaje de la "cosa" …

-sasuke horita regresamos.. Vamos a ver a tsuande-dijo neji

-vale…

-vamos..-dijo sakura mientras abría la puerta

-no sakura!!-grito sai

-eh?-preguntó sakura

-es que.. es que… la cosa.. –tartamudeaba sai

-si la cosa… es sobre… es sobre…-intentaba ayudar naruto

-lo que pasa es que la cosa es sobre la operación en la que no pudiste asistir…-dijo shikamaru… es que le daba pena ajena ver a sus amigos así

-a ya veo..

Cuando todos salieron solo quedaron 2 personas en esa habitación…

-sabes… hasta el momento solo eh recordado hasta la cena de navidad… y cuando salga de aquí te ayudare a volver a poner tu laboratorio…-le dijo sasuke mientras miraba las pocas flores de cerezo que quedaban

-no te preocupes… yo lo puedo hacer sola

-como quieras…

El silencio volvió apoderarse en la habitación ninguno hablaba… ya no estaban molestos.. se suponía que ya eran amigos de nuevo.. o no?

-sasuke… lamento no haberte dicho la verdad

-ya te dije… estamos a mano…

-si..-dijo mientras miraba al suelo

De repente sasuke vuelve a quedarse dormido… eso solo significaba una cosa.. esta empezando a recordar mas…

Sakura se quedo sentada en un sillón y al poco tiempo ella también se durmió… los que iban a ir por la "cosa" no regresaron… así que fue un día.. muy extraño… sakura no tenia que hacer.. ni que hablar.

Cuando sasuke despertó… noto que sakura estaba dormida…

-así va a pescar un resfriado…- dijo mientras la cubría con una manta- ya empezó la época de lluvias…-dijo mientras cerraba la ventana….

Al poco rato sakura despertó… y noto que sasuke estaba sentado en la cama….

-hace cuando te despertaste?-preguntó sakura

-como 1 hora…

-ya veo… oie.. esta lloviendo…?

-si…

-las pocas hojas de cerezo que quedaban ya no están…

-si es una lastima…

-te gustaban las flores de cerezo?

-me recordaban a alguien…

-aaa- dijo.. ella muy bien sabia a quien era

-oie…

-mande?

-a veces quisiera volver a olvidar todo… lamento haberte gritado…

-no te preocupes…

-sasuke!!!-grito tsuande…

-que quiere?

-estas dado de alta!! Recordaste todo en menos de 1 semana.. woow en 2 días.. eso si es sorprendente

-llevo aquí 2 días?-preguntó sakura

-si sakura..- le dijo tsuande mientras salía

-quieres que te regale un reloj o un calendario?-le dijo sasuke con una mini sonrisa

-chistoso…

-oie quieres ir a comer…

-claro… no eh comido nada

-barbacoa o ramen?

-ramen… claro si no es de niño abandonado

-ya.. lamento haber dicho eso…

Cuando sasuke salio del hospital…. Sakura y el se dirigían al puesto de ramen

-apúrate… se calmo la lluvia pero no tarda en soltarse de nuevo..-le dijo sasuke a sakura

-lo se… pero es difícil brincar en techos cuando están mojados…

-solo concentra chakra en eso eras la mejor…

-si lo se.. pero…-fue tarde para acabar esa frase –ayyyy!!!-sakura resbalo con un tejado

-sakura san!!!!- dijo sakura mientras brinco rápido y la sostuvo antes de que cayera…

-san?

-perdón.. creo que me acostumbre…

-no importa…

-estas bien?

-si gracias…

-mejor vamos caminando…

La lluvia empezó a caer mas fuerte antes de llegar al puesto de ramen, y cuando llegaron ambos estaban empapados… terminaron de comer… y la casa mas cerca era la de sakura… así que ambos se dirigieron así ella…

-pasa…-le dijo sakura

-gracias…

-ten..-y le dijo sakura mientras le daba una toalla…-oie.. Quieres que meta tu ropa a la lavadora…?

-y con que ropa me voy a quedar?

-tengo ropa tuya.. pero…

-ya no me entra…

-tengo una idea…-sakura se dirigió a su cuarto y saco una camisa grande amarilla y un short grande…. Cuando bajo..-ten es la camisa y short mas grande que tengo… se supone que me lo compro mi papa… pero nunca me lo eh puesto xD

-no me pienso poner una camisa que tiene una flor en el centro y short con un sol…

-vamos póntelo.. o te puedes enfermar

-prefiero enfermarme…

-sasuke…

-que?...

-ponte esto

-no

-póntelo…

-no

-que te lo pongas!!

-que no!!!

-sasuke!!!!-dijo sakura mientras iba contra sasuke para hacerle cosquillas

-o no… cosquillas no….-pero sasuke fue aun mas rápido… y sakura cayo…, sakura estaba en el piso… y sasuke parado…

-ni creas que perdí..

-así? Que vas a hacer…

-esto..-dijo mientras enrollaba sus piernas en las de sasuke y lo tiraba hacia el sofá… pero su plan no resulto como ella quería… sasuke se inclino hacia delante… y callo sobre de ella…

Se podía escuchas la respiración de ambos… ambos labios se rozaban…. Sakura intento pararse… y su codo toco el botón de "power" del control remoto… y la televisión se encendió… pero no se encontraron con un canal… si con un video… el regalo de navidad que kakashi le dio… ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la televisión… ese video les traía una gran nostalgia a ambos…. A caso ese sentimiento que logro existir hace 10 años y se volvió a formar 7 años después… volvería a tomar fuerza la misma forma?

_-basta!!! Sasuke para!!! Por favor…-dijo sakura en el video…_

El video se termino… y la pantalla se volvió negra…. Ninguno decía nada... hasta que sasuke se paro y rompió ese silencio:

-ya me había olvidado de eso…-dijo sasuke pasando una mano por su cabello

-igual yo… hasta que kakashi me regalo el video…-dijo sakura

-creo que lo mejor será que me valla.

-si… tienes razón… aun no has visto a hebi…

-lo se… bueno.. adiós…

-adiós… y salúdame a seigutsu si?

-vale…

Cuando sasuke salio… la poca luz que habitaba en la casa se fue junto con el… sakura decidió subir a descansar un poco… pero justo cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de sasuke…. Se paralizo… quería ir a su cuarto y no pensar en sasuke… pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes… sus piernas caminaban hacia la puerta… su mano giro la perilla y lentamente la puerta se abrió…. Dentro del cuarto lo que abundaba era ese aroma de sasuke… el aroma que la volvía loca… sakura entro y tomo un pequeña fotografía que tenia sasuke sobre su mesa de noche…

-sasuke…-dijo sakura mientras pequeñas gotas de lagrimas salían de esos ojos jade…

Esa fotografía le traía muchos recuerdos… ver a un sasuke feliz, ver a un sasuke que compartía su alegría con ella, un sasuke que la necesitaba en todo, un sasuke no la veía como un clásica molestia… sino como una gran amiga…. Pero ella quería ser solo su amiga?... quizás en ese momento solo quería su amistad… pero sasuke ya había regresado a la normalidad… ahora cual seria el siguiente capitulo de su vida…?

Sakura no podía dejar de mirar aquella fotografía… aquella fotografía que mostraba la alegría que tenia sasuke aquel día… el día que todo comenzó…. el día.. en que sakura y los demás decoraban su habitación y ese día fue cuando todo comenzó, pesadillas, peleas, llantos, necesidades, tristeza, amistad, diversión, felicidad… y sobre todo… el amor….

Por fin sakura dejo la fotografía bocabajo y salio de ahí…

Con sasuke…..

Después de que salio de la casa de sakura… decidió ir al parque… quería estar solo… solo eso quería… estar solo…. Aunque la lluvia hubiera parado… aun senita gotas caer en su cuerpo…. Eran las pocas gotas que quedaban en las hojas de los árboles que aun no se caían. Sasuke decidio sentarse en una banca… cerro sus ojos… y trato de poner su mente en blanco y cuando lo logro… se quedo dormido… hasta que alguien lo despertó….

-sasuke!!! Que estas haciendo!!! Pareces un mendigo!!! Desde cuando duermes en una banca?-preguntó alguien escandaloso….

-cállate naruto… -dijo sasuke mientras se paraba

-hey que paso con sakura después de que los dejamos solos?-pregunto con picardía el rubio

-lo mismo que paso con la "cosa"-dijo sasuke… y cuando dijo la [cosa lo dijo con comillas aéreas

-pero si la cosa no era nada… solo era una…

-una excusa para dejarnos solos… en pocas palabras como no hubo "cosa" no paso nada….y fue lo mismo con nosotros

-entonces no paso nada?

-no nada…

-sasuke….

-que?

-la amabas de pequeño… que paso?

-todavía preguntas?

-solo dímelo… soy tu amigo…

-una palabra…"itachi"

-lo se.. pero… porque tuviste que olvidarte de todo eso… esa era la oportunidad de que la felicidad regresara

-no encontraría la felicidad hasta que itachi estuviera muerto!!!-grito sasuke explotando… realmente odiaba tocar el tema de su clan

-y que harás ahora? Que harás ahora que itachi murió… ser feliz?!!!!-también gritaba naruto

-hmp

-por dios sasuke!!! Tu estupido "hmp" no tiene lugar en esta conversación…-grito naruto…

Sasuke nunca se imagino esa escena… naruto gritándole de ese modo… antes se gritaban y se odiaban… pero era una estupidez de niños… pero ahora porque? Desde que sasuke regreso nunca se habían hablado de esa forma….

-contéstame!!! No te quedes ahí parado como idiota!!! Que harás ahora!!! Que piensas hacer ahora que itachi ya no esta…. Seguir actuando como un niño estupido….

-quizás….

-no puedo creer que tengas la cara para responder eso… solo te diré una cosa… sakura es tu felicidad… siempre lo fue… pero por estupido dejaste que tu hermano te quitara la poca felicidad que te quedaba después de esa masacre…. Ahora que no esta itachi… deja que comportarte como un niño de 5 años… y enfrenta la realidad… amas a sakura… pero te cuesta admitirlo porque crees que es debilidad… o porque ya no tienes ningún sentimiento…? Respóndeme… solo eso te pido… de ahí puedes hacer lo que se quieras…-dijo naruto con una cara de mucha seriedad….

Sasuke nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar con tanta seriedad desde que llego… pero lo que el se preguntaba era si en realidad estaba listo para enfrentar la realidad… y saber que se habían equivocado… o seguir con la misma actitud….

Continuara!!...


	14. consejos? el uchiha? apocalipsis!

Un gran accidente

14.- concejos?... el uchiha?

Sasuke nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar con tanta seriedad desde que llego… pero lo que el se preguntaba era si en realidad estaba listo para enfrentar la realidad… y saber que se habían equivocado… o seguir con la misma actitud….

-yo… yo… no se…-dijo sasuke mirando hacia el suelo

Naruto no dijo mas… se dio media vuelta y lo dejo ahí solo… sasuke estaba solo en el parque… y ahora que haría… lo que comenzó como una conversación de amigos termino como una discusión….

_-y ahora que hago-pensaba sasuke- y si naruto tiene razón?... se que comporte como un niño de 5 años… pero hace 2 días eso era no… vamos sasuke!!! Que excusa mas estupida… genial… ahora que hago… naruto tiene razón... siempre me gusto sakura pero mi hermano me quito ese sentimiento... que hago? Que le digo? no puedo llegar y decirle " hola sakura… fíjate que desde pequeño me gustabas pero mi hermano me quito ese sentimiento… no puedo o si?...- seguía pensado sasuke mientras caminaba hacia su casa… necesito ver a alguien… pero a quien? Naruto esta enojado… kakashi? O sai? Iré primero con kakashi…_

Cuando llego a la casa de kakashi…

-ding dong- sonó en la casa de kakashi

-ya voy!!-grito el peligris- sasuke?

-hola kakashi… solo vine para preguntarte algo…

-que es?... pasa pasa….

-gracias…-dijo mientras entraba a la casa de kakashi….

-que pasa? En que te puedo ayudar?

-no se que me pasa… hace 2 días… era un niño de 5 años…. Y me comportaba como tal y tenia excusa para hacerlo…. Pero ahora…ahora naruto tiene razón… y me comporto como un niño…

-que fue lo que paso… y porque viene este tema….

-es una larga historia…

-no te preocupes aun no me muero… habla…

-cuando era pequeño… a la edad de 5 años… estaba enamorado de sakura… no sabia porque… era molesta e insoportable pero creo que eso la hacia diferente y eso me gustaba y no solo eso… ella me trataba como un ser humano… no como el chico mas guapo de konoha.. como lo hacían las demás

-aja….

-pero… un año después… a los 6 años… perdí a mi clan… y mi hermano me decepciono… y tome la desición de olvidarme de todo sentimiento… incluyendo el de sakura… y 7 años después… cuando active el sello ella fue la única capaz de desaparecer ese sello infernal

-maldito…

-eh?

-el sello… es sello maldito…

-como sea….

-bueno al grano.. no?

-tuve una discusión con naruto…

-que fue lo que paso?

-…Flash Back-

_-sasuke!!! Que estas haciendo!!! Pareces un mendigo!!! Desde cuando duermes en una banca?-preguntó alguien escandaloso…._

_-cállate naruto… -dijo sasuke mientras se paraba_

_-hey que paso con sakura después de que los dejamos solos?-pregunto con picardía el rubio_

_-lo mismo que paso con la "cosa"-dijo sasuke… y cuando dijo la [cosa lo dijo con comillas aéreas_

_-pero si la cosa no era nada… solo era una…_

_-una excusa para dejarnos solos… en pocas palabras como no hubo "cosa" no paso nada….y fue lo mismo con nosotros_

_-entonces no paso nada?_

_-no nada…_

_-sasuke…._

_-que?_

_-la amabas de pequeño… que paso?_

_-todavía preguntas?_

_-solo dímelo… soy tu amigo…_

_-una palabra…"itachi"_

_-lo se.. pero… porque tuviste que olvidarte de todo eso… esa era la oportunidad de que la felicidad regresara_

_-no encontraría la felicidad hasta que itachi estuviera muerto!!!-grito sasuke explotando… realmente odiaba tocar el tema de su clan_

_-y que harás ahora? Que harás ahora que itachi murió… ser feliz?!!!!-también gritaba naruto_

_-hmp_

_-por dios sasuke!!! Tu estupido "hmp" no tiene lugar en esta conversación…-grito naruto… _

_Sasuke nunca se imagino esa escena… sasuke gritándole de ese modo… antes se gritaban y se odiaban… pero era una estupidez de niños… pero ahora porque? Desde que sasuke regreso nunca se habían hablado de esa forma…._

_-contéstame!!! No te quedes ahí parado como idiota!!! Que harás ahora!!! Que piensas hacer ahora que itachi ya no esta…. Seguir actuando como un niño estupido…._

_-quizás…._

_-no puedo creer que tengas la cara para responder eso… solo te diré una cosa… sakura es tu felicidad… siempre lo fue… pero por estupido dejaste que tu hermano te quitara la poca felicidad que te quedaba después de esa masacre…. Ahora que no esta itachi… deja que comportarte como un niño de 5 años… y enfrenta la realidad… amas a sakura… pero te cuesta admitirlo porque crees que es debilidad… o porque ya no tienes ningún sentimiento…? Respóndeme… solo eso te pido… de ahí puedes hacer lo que se quieras…-dijo naruto con una cara de mucha seriedad…._

_-fin del flash back-_

-entonces… ahora que itachi no esta… que piensas hacer?-le pregunto kakashi….

-es lo que no se… en estos últimos 6 meses… conocí a sakura como una verdadera amiga… ella estuvo alado mió siempre… y si la necesitaba ella estaba ahí… el día de la pesadilla sobre la masacre de mi clan… sakura estuvo ahí… y cuándo se repitió ese sueño… sakura cruzo medio konoha por estar conmigo…

-el día de la operación… te salvo la vida….-continuo kakashi…-sakura a hecho muchas cosas por ti…no solo durante estos 6 meses… si no cuando eran compañeros de clase… de equipo… y cuando tu te fuiste de konoha… ella siempre tuvo fe en ti… pero… tu se lo agradeciste alguna vez?

-bueno… hubo una….

-sasuke….

-okay… tal vez esa no cuenta porque la deje tirada en una banca pero…

-pero que? Ya no le encuentres otro pero… sakura te a ayudado mucho… creo que es hora que tu la ayudes a ella…

-pero como?

-ve… que sepa que cuenta contigo…

-pero no esta triste…. O si…?

-la persona que mas ama… regreso después de 3 años a konoha… la hace ver miserable… y de ahí esa persona bebe una poción y pierde la memoria… y esta así durante 6 meses mas… y cuando regresas a la normalidad… te vas de nuevo de su vida… sasuke… ya mataste a tu hermano… es hora que te des cuanta de lo hay en el final del túnel

-pero…

-mira… haz lo que tu quieras hacer… tu decides… solo te digo algo… ella ya espero suficiente… no se merece esperar mas…-decía kakashi mientas subía hacia su cuarto…-cuando salgas cierra la puerta…

Sasuke salio de la casa de kakashi…

-_en que me puede ayudar eso!!! Llego a la casa de mi sensei y me dice que ella estuvo conmigo siempre y que yo no se lo agradecí… y que era hora que ella tuviera la recompensa que se merecía… genial… ahora eso en que me ayuda…? Será mejor que valla a ver a sai…_

Cuando sasuke llego a la casa de sai….

-ding dong- sonó en la casa de sai (ya me canse de los timbres!!! xD caro ea)

-ya voy… hola sasuke pasa…

-gracias… sai.. quería preguntarte algo..

-claro que?

-que haces si… te sientes confundido.

-que clase de confusión?

-cuando te sientes mal porque te dicen que dejes de actuar como un niño y enfrestes la realidad… que es que amas a alguien… pero otro persona te quito ese sentimiento….

-aver aver… 1 lento… 2 explícate bien.. y 3 no digas alguien que amas..o alguien te quito ese sentimiento di nombres.. di sakura e itachi…

-como sabes?

-eras mas obvio que naruto

-ay no chingues.. no puedo ser tan obvio…

-créeme lo eres… ahora cuenta… que fue lo que paso

-naruto y yo discutimos… sobre eso… el me dijo que deje de actuar como un niño de 5 años y me de cuanta de la realidad… y que esa realidad es que amo sakura… pero tengo miedo de aceptarlo… por creer que el amor es debilidad… y tengo miedo que naruto tenga razón

-es que tiene razón… deja de comportarte como un niño de 5 años… y ve con sakura.. dile lo que sientes…

-pero no se que es lo que siento!!!

-aver… no te gustaba antes por tu hermano… y ahora que no esta tu hermano te gusta?

-no se!!!

-…- sai no decía nada… pero en su mente tenia un idea….-bueno… pensándolo bien… no esta muy guapa sakura… que yo recuerde tiene una frente sumamente grande… no?

-eh? Sakura… pues… no la tiene muy grande… y no esta nada fea…-

-_si… cayo en el primer hoyo!!—pensó sai- _bueno… digamos que no tiene frente grande y no esta fea… pero crees que no le faltan atributos de la parte te atrás… y que no se diga en la parte de enfrente-le dijo sai

-en que rayos te fijas depravado sexual!!!-dijo sasuke con un sharingan de 3 hojas asomándose en sus ojos…

-ya vale.. vale…-le dijo sai- _genial… cayo en el 2 hoyo… será mejor que lo que sigue lo diga con sutiliza o no saldré con vida de aquí…-pensó_

_-_ hmp

-y dime sasuke… sakura es una ninja de muy alto nivel… bueno después de tener a tsuande como maestra… naruto y yo hemos estado pensado muy seriamente…

-sobre?

-como que sobre!!! No es obvio… para ver quien se queda con sakura!! Estuvimos apunto de hacer una apuesta pero…-sai ya no puedo terminar ya que lo estamparon con la pared…

-en primera… sakura no es un objeto ni tampoco es un premio en segundo naruto no se quedara con ella… y mucho menos tu…-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-y la tercera?-preguntó sai

-no tengo una tercera… pero si quieres puedo inventarme una..- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sai… con el Manguey (o como se escriba xD) Sharingan…

-vale.. vale…-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y miraba hacia el suelo…-_ vaya… lo que tengo que arriesgar para que todo salga a la perfección…_

Sasuke salio de la casa de sai mas tranquilo… y justo cuando estuvo una cuadra después de la casa de sai.. comprendió a donde quería llegar sai… y lo único que pudo hacer.. es sonreír… había caído en la trampa de Sai… pero no se sentía derrotado.. es mas… se sentía feliz……

-aquel sentimiento de hace 10 años… a vuelto a tomar fuerza…-dijo sasuke mientras se metía las manos en sus bolsillo ….

Con sakura…. ( ni crean que me olvide de ella!!! Jeje xD)

-valla que tenia sueño.. dormí demasiado…-decía mientras se paraba… decidió salir a caminar… era lo que mas necesitaba….-_ahora todo regreso a la normalidad…naruto con su ramen… y sasuke… bueno sasuke con sus entrenamientos…-eran las palabras que habitaban en la mente de la kunoichi_

Sakura estaba caminando por el clásico parque de konoha… ya era algo tarde… ( ya que sasuke no tardo solo 5 minutos recibiendo consejos xD)

-la fantasía termino… es hora que deje de soñar despierta…-dijo sakura mientras se limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos jade…


	15. nuestros sentimientos

Un gran accidente

15.- nuestros sentimientos….

-la fantasía termino… es hora que deje de soñar despierta…-dijo sakura mientras se limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos jade…

Sakura empezó a caminar hacia su casa… aunque no tenía sueño, era peligroso estar solo ahí, no tenia muchas fuerzas, se sentía débil…

-débil…-susurro ella…-era como sasuke me decía…

Sin mas que decir sakura llego a su casa… abrió la puerta, la casa aun estaba desordenada, pues hace 3 días sasuke y naruto Vivian con ella…

-tengo que levantar esto… pero no tengo ganas!!-se quejaba ella

Así que decidió subir, no tenia sueño pero necesitaba un baño, si eso… un baño… era lo que ella necesit…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-grito sakura, su grito fue interrumpido con la mano de alguien…era algo grande así que dedujo que era de un hombre…

-no grites soy…. Auch!!!!!!- grito el hombre que sostenía a sakura… pero, por que grito?... sakura había mordido la mano de ese hombre misterioso….

-soy una jounnin y… o por dios!!!sasuke!!! Lo siento…-decía mientras se acercaba a un sasuke que tenia la mano sangrando…

-se puede saber que clase de dentadura tienes!!!!-le grito el…

-lo siento..!! en serio!!! Pero no deberías haber entrado así a mi casa…

-mira, en primera tu me dijiste que podía venir a tu casa a recoger mis cosas , y en segunda… tu no debiste gritar así… esperaba un golpe o un shuriken rozando mi oreja…pero no un grito de niña en auxilio…

-ah bueno es… un momento!!! Acabas de decir… que no me crees débil e inútil!

-no te creía…. Pero ahora… bueno… quizás si lo crea

-estaba cansada si? Iba a ir a darme un baño, me sentía mal…

-que tenias?

-eh? Yo… nada….-dijo ella…-_no le puedo decir que estaba triste porque ya no iba a estar a mi lado-pensó ella_

-acabas de decir que te sentías mal….

-bueno.. si… pero no importa… ya se hizo.. no puedo regresar el tiempo, o modificar el futuro…

-me extrañas cierto?-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo!!! 100 por ciento orgullo!!!

-eh? Cla..ro qu..ee n..no… que te hace pee..pensar eso?-pregunto ella…con un sonrojo notorio

-por tu sonrojo…-le dijo sasuke acercándose mas a ella- y tu tartamudeo

-sasuke kun…-dijo ella…

-hace mucho que no escuchaba ese kun…

-pero te lo decía siempre…

-si pero cuando tenia 5 años… y cuando regrese… me decías uchiha…-dijo el mientras rozaba sus labios…

-sasuke qu… quee estas ha.. haciendo?-pregunto ella haciéndose para atrás… pero cual era su sorpresa!!! Que atrás había una pared!!!! Jeje xD así que no pudo hacer nada

-ser feliz…-dijo cuanto junto los labios de sakura con los suyos… el beso fue simple… pero largo… tanto que tuvieron que separase cuando les faltaba aire…y ambos eran buenos en contener la respiración

-sasuke… que rayos… fue eso…

-serás muy buena en clases… pero no puedo creer que no sepas que eso fue un beso…

-se que fue un beso!!! Me refiero… porque lo hiciste…

-sabes muy bien que desde que tenia 5 años me gustabas… porque? No se… estaba loco, me tiraron de la cuna cuando era pequeño, mi hermano me quemo el cerebro… o simplemente… me gustaba lo diferente…

-diferente?

-si, nunca fuiste como ino que a los 5 años se ponía kilos de maquillaje…,pero el caso es que… desde los 5 años… me gustabas, y por las estupideces de mi hermano, no pude ser feliz de nuevo… y ahora tengo la oportunidad… no la dejare escapar como hace 9 años.., hace 9 años yo tenia 6, y paso algo que nunca olvidare… pero eso no significa que no puede ser feliz… sakura… te pido una oportunidad… se que es difícil que me la des… después de todo lo que has pasado, pero te la pido, por favor…

-sasuke…yo… yo… bueno..-decía mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían ( de nuevo!!) de sus ojos…-yo.. te perdonare tus errores… una y otra vez…-dijo mientras abrazaba a sasuke tan fuerte… que el pensó que se quedaría sin costillas….

-oie… me acompañas a reconciliarme con naruto, y pedirle disculpas a sai por dejarlo casi inconciente?

-te peleaste con naruto!!! Y dejaste a sai inconciente!!!

_-_casi… casi inconciente…

-por que? Que paso?

-naruto me grito porque no sabia que sentía por ti… y sai bueno sai, es otra historia,…

-que paso?

-es que…

-sasuke...-le dijo en tomo amenazador

-bueno.. caí en una trampa de sai…

-y por eso le pegaste?

-no!! Es que … enserio quieres que te cuente?

-si!

-bueno lo que paso fue que…:

_Flash back_

_-ding dong- sonó en la casa de sai (ya me canse de los timbres!!! xD caro ea)_

_-ya voy… hola sasuke pasa…_

_-gracias… sai.. quería preguntarte algo.._

_-claro que?_

_-que haces si… te sientes confundido._

_-que clase de confusión?_

_-cuando te sientes mal porque te dicen que dejes de actuar como un niño y enfrentes la realidad… que es que amas a alguien… pero otro persona te quito ese sentimiento…._

_-aver aver… 1 lento… 2 explícate bien.. y 3 no digas alguien que amas..o alguien te quito ese sentimiento di nombres.. di sakura e itachi…_

_-como sabes?_

_-eras mas obvio que naruto_

_-ay no chingues.. no puedo ser tan obvio…_

_-créeme lo eres… ahora cuenta… que fue lo que paso_

_-naruto y yo discutimos… sobre eso… el me dijo que deje de actuar como un niño de 5 años y me de cuanta de la realidad… y que esa realidad es que amo sakura… pero tengo miedo de aceptarlo… por creer que el amor es debilidad… y tengo miedo que naruto tenga razón_

_-es que tiene razón… deja de comportarte como un niño de 5 años… y ve con sakura.. dile lo que sientes…_

_-pero no se que es lo que siento!!!_

_-aver… no te gustaba antes por tu hermano… ya hora que no esta tu hermano te gusta?_

_-no se!!!_

_-…- sai no decía nada… pero en su mente tenia un idea….-bueno… pensándolo bien… no esta muy guapa sakura… que yo recuerde tiene una frente sumamente grande… no?_

_-eh? Sakura… pues… no la tiene muy grande… y no esta nada fea…-_

_-si… cayo en el primer hoyo!!—pensó sai- bueno… digamos que no tiene frente grande y no esta fea… pero crees que no le faltan atributos de la parte te atrás… y que no se diga en la parte de enfrente-le dijo sai_

_-en que rayos te fijas depravado sexual!!!-dijo sasuke con un sharingan de 3 hojas asomándose en sus ojos…_

_-ya vale.. vale…-le dijo sai- genial… cayo en el 2 hoyo… será mejor que lo que sigue lo diga con sutiliza o no saldré con vida de aquí…-pensó_

_- hmp_

_-y dime sasuke… sakura es una ninja de muy alto nivel… bueno después de tener a tsuande como maestra… naruto y yo hemos estado pensado muy seriamente… _

_-sobre?_

_-como que sobre!!! No es obvio… para ver quien se queda con sakura!! Estuvimos apunto de hacer una apuesta pero…-sai ya no puedo terminar ya que lo estamparon con la pared…_

_-en primera… sakura no es un objeto ni tampoco es un premio en segundo naruto no se quedara con ella… y mucho menos tu…-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta_

_-y la tercera?-preguntó sai_

_-no tengo una tercera… pero si quieres puedo inventarme una..- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sai… con el Manguey (o como se escriba xD) Sharingan…_

_-vale.. vale…-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y miraba hacia el suelo…- vaya… lo que tengo que arriesgar para que todo salga a la perfección…_

_Fin del flash back_

-bueno… y eso paso… ahora me acompañas?-pregunto sasuke…

-son las 12:00 a.m.!!-le dijo ella…

-y luego?

-ellos deben de estar dormidos…

-pues los despertamos…. Y punto.. ven vamonos…

Sasuke y sakura fueron a la casa de naruto…

-naruto!!!!-grito sasuke mientras tocaba la puerta…

-sasuke… no grites!!-le dijo sakura

-lo siento saku, pero tiene el sueño pesado….

-que dijiste?

-que tiene el sueño pesado…

-no antes….

-que lo sentía…

-no… me dijiste saku

-no, te dije sakura

-no… fue saku

-te gusta que te diga saku?

-si , es como con mas confianza

-bueno entonces te diré saku

-que quieres!!!!-grito naruto mientras abría la puerta- eh? Sakura chan?

-hola naruto…-saludo ella

-naruto mira…vine para pedirte disculpas… tenias razón, sakura es mucho mas de lo que me imaginaba… y ahora estamos juntos…

-eh?-pregunto el…

-que no entendiste!!!-grito sasuke

-sasuke… naruto esta dormido… creo que deberías decírselo mañana…. Igual a sai…

-vale… te acompaño a tu casa…

-ZzzzzZzzzzZ- naruto ya se había dormido en el marco de la puerta

-no déjalo… yo puedo regresar sola… tu quédate con naruto…

-pero… pero…

-si?

-esta bien… mañana vamos a desayunar los 5?

-los 5?

-si, kakashi, naruto sai, tu y yo

-desde cuanto te cae bien sai…

-no se… desde que me ayudo contigo…

-bueno… a que horas?

-paso por ti a las 10?

-sip…

-bueno adiós saku…-dijo sasuke dándole un débil pero sentimental beso en los labios rosas de la kunoichi…

-adiós… que descanses…

-igual…

Al día siguiente…

-sasuke?-pregunto naruto…

-ya te despertaste… son las 8:30, báñate arréglate si es que lo haces… que vamos a ir los 5 a desayunar…

-los 5?

-saku,sai,kakashi tu yo…

-tres preguntas…

-dilas.. siempre y cuando que no sea la de "desde cuando te cae bien sai"

-bueno 2 preguntas…

-cuales?

-saku?

-bueno… a ella le gusta que le diga así… y a mí no me desagrada…

-aa okey… y la otra..no tengo dinero…como piensas que voy a pagar

-voy a pagar yo,

-enserio!!!?

-si, te lo debo, si no fueras porque me gritaste nunca hubiera reaccionado… y tampoco hubiera ido a pedirles concejos a kakashi y a sai

-pediste concejos!!!!-dijo naruto mientras se moría de la risa

-si como sea… voy a avisarle a sai… y a kakashi… a las 10 en el restauran " la konohilla" (no se me ocurrió otro nombre)

-vale…

A las 9:45….

-dong dong..-sonó en la puerta de sakura…

-ya voy..-dijo sakura mientras abría la puerta..-sasuke pasa…

-gracias… veo que aun no estas lista…

-solo me falta peinarme… me esperas…

-claro…

-ponte cómodo… bajo en 10 minutos…

15 minutos mas tarde….

-te tardaste 5 minutos mas…-dijo sasuke sin verla

-lo siento…-dijo ella con la mirada en le piso…

-no importa…-dijo al verla…-si valió la pena…

-gracias…

-vamonos…

En la konohilla-… ( me da risa el nombre…jeje xD)

-gracias por invitarnos sasuke…-le dijo kakashi sin despegar la mirada de su libro

-a si.. como sea…

-van a querer algo?-pregunto el mesero…

-yo voy a querer una empanada de choclos –dijo sasuke

-y ustedes bella señorita…-pregunto el mesero algo hipnotizado

-te apuesto 1000 yens a que activa el sharingan…-susurro sai a kakashi

-yo apuesto apuesto 2000 yens que es el Mankuey( o como se escriba) –dijo kakashi

-no.. va a ser el de 3 hojas…-decía naruto…

-pediré lo mismo que sasuke..-dijo ella…

-quien es sasuke..?-pregunto el…

-yo baboso… al único que le tomaste la orden…

-mi amor no grites…-le dijo sakura…

-lo siento saku… -dijo mientras pasaba su mano al hombro de ella…

-gane!!!! Es el de 3 hojas!!!-grito naruto…mientras brincaba en la mesa

-ni siquiera apostaste…y sai dijo lo mismo-le dijo kakashi

-aaa… que injusto…-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar

-u..uchiha…-dijo el mesero…

-sasuke!!! Lo asustaste!!!-le dijo sakura…

-fue instinto natural… no lo active yo…es que me enoje… te miro como si… como si… si quisiera contigo…

-sasuke…muchas de konoha… o mas bien… konoha quiere contigo… y no activo un sharingan…

-porque no tienes sharingan… pero si lo tuvieras lo activarías

-un momento!! Estas celoso!!

-eh? No…

-si!!!-gritaron Sai, kakashi, naruto y sakura al mismo tiempo

-ustedes no me ayuden!!!-dijo sasuke..-bueno si.. lo siento…

-no importa… fue tierno…

-bueno.. como ya se soluciono esto.. yo quiero el obento…( no se si así se escribe..)-dijo kakashi

-yo igual.-dijo sai…

-yo quiero ramen…

Continuara

Bueno.. aprovecho esta historia para comentarles que faltan 5 cap. Para que termine "una gran accidente" estoy muy pero muy orgullosa de lo que eh podido hacer en este fic que es el 2° que hago, asi que si ven errores o cosas que me faltan o desperfectos , lo siento realmente me esfuerzo en mejorar, bueno la razon por la cual les escribo por este fic, es para comentarles que voy a subir otro fic en total ya seria el 3° que hago, se llamara " 10 días para conquistarte" ( tranquilos aquí sasuke no pierde la memoria jeje xD) este fic se tratara de que sasuke regresa creyendo que todo esta como lo dejo, entonces teniendo una conversación con sus amigos el menciona que sakura es débil, cosa que hace molestar a sai, comienza una discusión en ese lugar que termina con en que sasuke tiene 10 dias para conquistar a sakura, o si no el se ira de konoha, en esos 10 dias, sasuke aprende a ver la vida de otra forma, empieza a preocuparse mas por otras personas que por el, y suceden muchas cosas mas, otra nota del fic: es que comienza en un hospital, donde sasuke esta sentado en la sala de espera, y el comienza a comentar que cometio un error, que le destrozo la vida a alguien y todo un rollo, y entonces el dice " yo sere quien les contara esta historia" es decir que el fic lo cuenta sasuke… todo esto lo pueden ver en mi 1° cap. Bueno gracias por su atención ))


	16. la historia de la caja musical uchiha

Un gran accidente…

16.- la historia de la caja musical uchiha

Después de que naruto dejo pobre a sasuke…

-oie, sasuke… se lo vas a decir a karin?-pregunto sakura

-eh?

-si ósea.. de lo nuestro

-pues.. si yo creo

-que se lo diga!! Que se lo diga!!.-gritaron kakashi naruto y sai detrás de ellos..

-ustedes no se habían ido a ver a tsuande…?-pregunto sasuke

-bueno… -decían ellos mientras sentían venir el sharingan de sasuke..-adiós!!!-gritaron… mientras se alejaban de ahí

-deberías controlar el sharingan…-le dijo sakura

-este no fue por instinto.. es que quería matarlos

-sasuke!!! Sasukito!!!-grito karin desde una tienda…

-o rayos…!!-dijo sasuke

-sasukito.. que haces con esta bola de estambre rosa?

-que dijiste zanahoria podrida!!!-le dijo sakura

-bola de estambre rosa!!!

-karin basta!!!-le dijo sasuke

-sasuke..-fue lo único que dijo después de oír a sasuke gritar

-trataras bien a sakura.. o te las veras conmigo

-porque la defiendes…

-porque ahora ella y yo estamos juntos

-sasuke… eso no es posible.. no..

-lo es.. y acéptalo.

Sasuke y sakura se fueron de ahí.. para ir al barrio uchiha…

-que hacemos aquí?-pregunto sakura confundida..

-pasa…

Juugo y suigetsu estaban en la televisión

-sakura!!!-grito suigetsu al verla…-como estas?

-bien seigu-kun y tu?

-bien ya sabes… sasuke!!! Que bueno que estas aquí..!!

-hmp, oie suigetsu juugo… puedo hablar con ustedes…?

-claro..-dijo juugo y suigetsu al mismo tiempo..

-vamos al comedor.. saku… me haces un favor?

-claro cual?

-puedes preparar café? Claro si no quieres no te preocupes… es que karin aun no llega aparte que me destrozara mi cocina.. y suigetsu juugo y yo cocinamos tan bien como un pez nadando en la arena

-je, je. No te preocupes horita te lo paso…

-gracias saku,…

Cuando sasuke juugo y suigetsu estaban sentados esperando el café…

-que pasa sasuke?-pregunto juugo

-estoy con sakura

-enserio!!!-Grito suigetsu con una cara de súper felicidad- yo sabia que así iban a acabar!!

-hay otra cosa…

-que?

-juugo… -dijo sasuke mientras le entregaba 7 llaves…- la grande es la de la puerta principal de la casa de mis tíos, las otras 6 son de cuartos , sótano y baños..

-como no entiendo?-pregunto juugo…

-suigetsu…-dijo sasuke mientras le entregaba a el 4 llaves…- igual la grande es la de la puerta principal las otras tres son de una recamara con sótano y una cuarto extra son de la casa del mejor amigo de mi hermano

-que esta pasando.. nos puedes explicar?

-espero que no les importe mucho, quiero entregarles a cada uno las llaves de cualquier casa de este barrio. Quiero… bueno… quiero… que… que….Quieroquesakurasecaseconmigo…-dijo todo en 1 segundo

-que? Dijiste?

-que… quiero que sakura se case conmigo…

-aa ahora si te entiendo… que!!! Enserio!!! Woow!! –dijo suigetsu..-pero… porque nos corres?

-no nos esta corriendo nos esta dando mas espacio, quiere que el barrio tenga mas alegría…no solo un habitante-dijo juugo

-tengo un pregunta

-cual?-respondió sasuke

-y karin

-viviera contigo

-que!! No pienso tener ala zanahoria conmigo!!1 además solo tengo una habitación!!

-es para que aprendan a convivir… cuando aprendan a convivir le daré a karin una casa… esta decidido…

-decuardo..-dijo suigetsu derrotado

-sasuke kun.. ten tu café…-le dijo sakura a sasuke con un dulce beso en la mejilla

-gracias…

Después de que tomo su café… acompaño a sakura a su casa de ahí el regreso al barrio…

-que ya compraste el anillo!!!!!!!!-pregunto suigetsu

-no… no lo voy a comprar…

-que codo….

-hmp

Sasuke se dirigió al sótano uchiha…

-esta mas sucio de lo que esperaba…- se dijo a si mismo-bueno… hora de buscar… debe de estar por las pertenencias de mi mama…

Después de destrozar el sótano en búsqueda de…

-la encontré!!!!-dijo sasuke bajando de una repisa una caja de música con el signo del uchiha- sigue igual… sin ningún rasguño…-dijo sasuke -mama, papa…. Como los extraño…-dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima amenazaba salir de esos ojos, pero la amenaza se contuvo

_-flash back-_

_-vamos papa!! Juega conmigo!!!_

_-no puedo juego contigo horita pero en la noche si lo prometo …_

_-vale…_

_-ve a ver si tu mama puede jugar contigo…_

_-si.! Mama!!!! –grito sasuke mientras salía corriendo_

_-aquí estoy….- dijo su mama desde el cuarto de ellos_

_-mama!! Juegas con mig…-sasuke no puedo terminar la frase ya que choco con la mesita de noche de la cama de sus papas… y se cayo una cajita de música…-auch…_

_-sasuke! Estas bien…_

_-si… _

_-ven.. siéntate en la cama…-le dijo su mama mientras ella recogía la cajita de música se quedo viendo esa caja durante mucho tiempo asta que sasuke la saco de su trance_

_-que pasa?_

_-eh? No nada… estaba recordando cosas…_

_-que cosas Mami?_

_-alguna ves te eh contado la historia de esta caja?_

_-no… de que se trata?_

_-tu abuelo esta muy enamorado de Washiwy miraki… es decir tu abuela _

_-mi abuelo..? _

_-si… Takeshi Uchiha… estaba enamorado de miraki, el mando a hacer esta cadena-dijo su mama mientras le enseñaba una cadena de oro con un dije de oro en forma de corazón y en el centro el símbolo uchiha… - este dije se abre… - le dijo mientras el mostraba como se habría el corazón…_

_-woow que padre…_

_-eso no es lo único.. mira bien la caja… hay una cerradura, pero esa cerradura no fue hecha para llaves… sino lo hicieron especialmente para que la persona que pose el dije… colocando el corazón abierto en la cerradura y ligeramente presionando…pueda abrir la caja…_

_-es decir que el dije es la llave? _

_-exacto…_

_-que hay dentro de la caja?_

_-mira bien…_

_Dijo la mama de sasuke mientras colocaba el dije sobre la cerradura y la caja se abría lentamente…. Se empezó a escuchar una leve melodía… y en el centro de la caja había una pareja dando bailando al ritmo de la música… la muñeca que representaba a la mujer era de cabello largo azul marino, ella vestía un kimono rojo con blando… y el muñeco que representaba al hombre vestía un kimono azul con blanco con un signo en la espalda… el signo de cualquier uchiha…_

_-ella… es tu abuela y el tu abuelo…_

_-woow!!!-dijo sasuke fascinado…_

_-tu abuelo se la dio a tu abuela para pedirle su mano en matrimonio_

_-pero para eso no se necesita un anillo…?¿_

_-lo que pasa es que esta caja tiene muchos secretos… que solo takeshi uchiha y el creador de la caja saben, tu padre y yo sabemos uno de los muchos secretos…_

_-cual es ese?_

_-vez ese botón?_

_-aja_

_-apriétalo…_

_Sasuke obedeció a su mama… la pareja que hace 1 segundo estaba bailando paro y se separo…y dejo ver lo que estaba de bajo de ellos, era tipo una pequeña tarima que se abrió y dejo ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.. era muy fino, y en centro del anillo adentro del diamante estaba el kanji del amor…_

_-tu abuelo se lo dio a tu papa cuando el tomo la decisión de casarse conmigo, y tu padre se la quiere dar a uno de sus hijos…_

_-seguro que será itachi…-dijo sasuke mientras se ponía de pie_

_-no se sabe…al paso que van tu podrías ser el heredero_

_-por que?_

_-tu padre heredara la caja a uno de sus hijos… el que cumpla con los requisitos_

_-cuales con los requisitos?_

_-estar verdaderamente enamorado… y con los deseos de casarte…_

_-ya veo…_

_-y quien sabe.. quizás haruno sea la afortunada_

_-mama!! Como lo sabes!!!_

_-soy tu madre… aparte que soy la que te lava las camisas, calcetines, pantalones… y tus BUFANDAS…-dijo su madre mientras se reía…_

_-mama!!!-dijo sasuke sonrojado_

_Fin del flash back_

-mama….-dijo sasuke con una leve sonrisa…

-hey sasuke!!!!!-grito suigetsu desde la puerta del sótano

Sasuke se paro y le enseño a suigetsu la caja y sobre el único secreto que el sabia..

-así que dentro de esta cajita hay mas secretos…-preguntó suigetsu mientras miraba la cajita como un dios

-si… voy a contárselo a naruto… hace tiempo le conté sobre la caja pero no sabe lo del anillo y esas cosas…

-vale… oie le vas a decir que te vas a comprometer…

-primero deja que acepte y de ahí le digo

-aceptar y quien?-preguntó karin apareciendo de la nada

-karin!!!!-grito suigetsu…

-al fin dijo mi nombre…-le dijo karin

-nada…-dijo sasuke mientras la esquivaba

-que es esa caja?

-un caja…-respondió el uchiha

-que es!!!!-grito karin

-es una caja de compromiso!!!!-le dijo suigetsu…-uppss….

-suigetsu… si no quieres que te mate… sal de aquí ahora..!!!!!!-le dijo sasuke

-ya voy adiós!!!

-sasukito para quien es esa cajita!!!-dijo karin

-para nadie…

Dijo sasuke mientras la esquivaba…

-con sakura….-

Sakura salio a comprar un helado… y se encontró con naruto y sai

-como están?-pregunto sakura

-sakura chan!!!-dijo naruto- de maravilla y tu…?

-igual… y tu sai?

-igual que naruto…. Pero de maravilla no creas que de loco…

-ejjejeje- rieron los 3…

-y sasuke?-preugtno sai

- con hebi… me fue a dejar a mi casa y dijo que tenia que reacomodar la ubicación de su casa…

-eh?

-yo tampoco entendí….

-de acuerdo… hey sakura chan… quiero pedirle a hinata san que sea mi novia

-enserio!!! Woow!!!!!

-lo se.. no es genial…

-y yo puede que salga con ino…

-sai naruto ¡! Que suerte!!! Con mis 2 mejores amigas

-mejores amigas?-pregunto sai a naruto- me quede en que ino y sakura se odiaban

-mujeres… difíciles de entender…

-que dijiste ¡!!!!!-grito sakura

-viejos tiempos!!!-dijo naruto mientras salía corriendo por no ser victima de sakura

-esos dos… no cambian… sakura chan… o debo decir… sakura uchiha…?

_Flash back_

_-uno de los secretos de la caja y el único que me se el del anillo…-dijo sasuke_

_-woow… a sakura le encantara-dijo suigetsu…_

_-espero…_

_-cuando se lo vas a pedir_

_-pronto cuando salgamos.. claro en un lugar inolvidable…_

_-tienes alguna idea…_

_-si… hay una…_

_-cual?_

_-secreto…_

_-sasuke!!!_

_-jeje secreto_

_-reíste… no te había visto reír nunca…_

_-no me di cuenta_

_-sakura te ah cambiado… _

_-…._

_-bueno dime donde!!_

_-solo te voy a decir algo… voy hacer un recuerdo doloroso… en uno hermoso…_

_-eh? De que caja de galletas sacaste eso…_

_-jeje.. venia en la frase de la semana del cereal.._

_-jejejejeje-rieron ambos_

_-hacer un recuerdo doloroso… en uno hermoso…-dijo sai… _

_Sai estaba apunto de entrar al sótano… juugo le había dado permiso para entrar, tusnade lo mando a entregarle a sasuke una invitación para el cumpleaños de la hokage… …_

_-juugo… le das esto a sasuke… de echo es para todo hebi es para el cumpleaños de la hokage.-le dijo sai_

_-si no te preocupes yo se la doy_

_Fin del flash back_

-naruto!!!! Ahí estas!! No te escondas!!!!!!

-naruto… sal de ahí o sakura te va a golpear mas fuerte de lo común…-dijo sai volteando a ver a naruto escondido detrás de una cortina

-sai no ayudas!!!!

-naruto!!!! Te mato mañana… hoy tengo que ir con sasuke a cenar…

-_ya se lo va a pedir? Pensé que se iba a esperar? Será hoy?...-pensó sai_

Continuara…


	17. dos prometidas?¿

kUn gran accidente

17.- dos prometidas? Quien es la que el ama?

Con sasuke….

-me voy!!!!

-a donde vas sasukito?

-voy a hablar con naruto… y no me digas sasukito…

-pero

-pero nada.. dentro de pronto tu y yo…

-hey sasuke!!!!!!!!!-grito juugo

-que paso juugo?

-oie… ya se lo vas a decir?

-no, primero voy a hablar con naruto… y de ahí se lo voy a decir

-vale… pero que ya sabes quien no se de cuenta… puede causar un gran conflicto entre ustedes…

-lo se… bueno me voy adiós karin, juugo-dijo sasuke mientras salía del barrio uchiha

-de que estaban hablando juugo?

-eh? No de nada… no te puedo decir..

-juugo!!!!

-adiós karin…

-ding dong – sonó en la puerta de naruto

-ya voy!!! – dijo el rubio

-hey naruto.. si todo sale bien… en konoha habrá boda

-eh?... despacio… y con manzanitas…-dijo naruto al no entender

-le voy a pedir a sakura que se case conmigo… claro.. si todo sale bien

-aaa…..-cuando asimilo las cosas…- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

-no grites!!1 baaka!!!

-y dime.. como se lo vas a pedir… " señorita haruno.. aceptaría ser la señora uchiha…?"

-bueno…. Pues…

-es broma!!! Baaka!!! No le puedes decir eso…

-es que no se como pedírselo!!!1 ayúdame!!

-que no soy kami… no hago milagros!!!!

-naruto!!1 es por sakura!!!

-vale… ya voy… pasa y empezaremos la lección..

-lección?

-tu pasa!!!!!-dijo naruto mientras jalaba a sasuke del cabello

-ay, ay, ay…

Con suigetsu y juugo que estaban comiendo galletas ( las que le gustan a juugo) en la cocina

-hey… como se lo va a pedir sasuke sin que " ella" se de cuenta.. recuerda que desde hace años se enamoro de el…- dijo juugo

-yo diría que es mas capricho que amor… yo digo que ya sabes quien se merece mas a sasuke… digo es mejor en pelea, es mas bonita, es honorable… y cuantas cosas lo entiendas…

-si, pero tiene que tener cuidado… si sakura se entera de lo que esta planeado…

Del otro lado de la puerta de la cocina…

-asi que sasuke… va a pedirle matrimonio a alguien.. pero sakura no se debe de enterar…mmm…. Quien sera…-dijo karin

En la cocina…

-si, si se entera sakura… sera un problema…

-y mas si se entera karin… arruinaría la sorpresa…

Con karin…

-soy yo!!! Soy yo!!! Sasuke me va a pedir matrimonio!!! Justicia!!!!

Con naruto y sasuke…

-punto numero uno… al recogerla… no te desesperes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si se tarda 10 horas en arreglarse… déjala… en cuantas mas horas se tarde… mas bella se va a ver-dijo naruto

-entendido… pero no la puedo apurar…-le contesto sasuke

-noooooo!!!

-vale vale entendí

-punto numero 2 cuando vallas caminando con ella… no vallas a regarla con tus clásicas costumbres de… no hablar!!!! Mas te vale hablar!!

-pero si hablo!!!

-"hmp" no es palabra!!!

-esto es un fracoso…

-lo se…

-me voy tengo que irme…

-te vas a arreglar!!!

-si .. baaka…

-que dijiste teme

-que te calles dobe…!!!

-hey… sasuke… suerte… -dijo naruto extendiendo la mano…

-gracias….-dijo mientras el le daba el apretón y le sonríe.. Realmente era su amigo…

En la calle…

-uff!! Naruto grita mucho… ya no tengo oído…-dijo sasuke mientras caminaba por las calles…

Todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar murmuraban… cosa que el uchiha… estaba acostumbrado… pero solo.. cuando había llegado… ósea.. hace 1 año.. se suponía que la típica historia del uchiha traicionero ya se había solucionado.. porque lo miraban como bicho raro… porque?

-sasukito!!!!!! este vestido esta divino para la boda no?-le dijo karin

-eh?!!!

-si tu que dices… este es un turquesa divino.. pero este es un rojo apasionado… el turquesa tiene una hermosa caída… pero me hace ver gorda.. y el rojo tiene una caida simple… pero me hace ver delgada… que dices cual compro.. porque la novia no se puede ver mal..

-novia? Tu?... karin que estas diciendo…

-sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le grito tenten mientras comenzaba a utilizar, los 2 rollos de pergaminos determinados " los dragones gemelos"

-pero que demonios!!!?-grito sasuke mientras empezaba a esquivar los shuriken kunais y todo tipo de arma que salía de ese maldito pergamino…

-tenten detente!! No se que pasa!!!- dijo sasuke

-estas muerto uchiha!!!!-le dijo tenten

-no te esfuerces tenten… yo lo mato… primera luna ¡!!!!- dijo temari sacando su abanicote

-pero que demonios paso…

-uchiha!!! Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi amada flor de cerezo…!!! Tendré que utilizar la flor de loto!!!

- que esta pasando aquí!!!

-basta deja que sasuke hable!!!!-dijo sai interrumpiendo la pelea

-que paso… que murmura la gente… porque karin dice que me voy a casar con ella.. y auch!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo sasuke mientras sangre salia de su mejilla…

-tenten!!!!!!-le dijo lee

-que pasa!!1 que hice…

-te casaras con karin dentro de una semana… -le dijo neji

-que!!!!!!

-esa es la información que se esta recorriendo por todo konoha –le volvió a decir neji

-pero si yo le iba a pedir que sakura se casara conmigo..

-que?-dijo sakura apareciendo de la nada con algunas bolsas del mercado… ( es que ahí no hay chedraui o walt mart jeje xD)

-sakura…

-decídete!!! Quien es tu prometida!!!.-dijeron todos…

-skaarruinra!!-gritaron sai y karin al mismo tiempo: en realidad sai dijo sakura y karin dijo karin pero como lo dijeron al mismo tiempo sonó así

-eh?

-sakura!!!-dijo sai

-karin!!.. yo!!!-dijo karin

-sasuke.. que pasa..

-.. sasuke..?-le preguntó sakura

-saku yo…

-mira sakura…-le dijo karin mientras le enseñaba un anillo con el kanji del amor en el centro.-era de la madre de sasuke… y ahora yo lo tengo…

-sasuke…-dijo sakura mientras empezaba a correr…

-saku!!!-grito.. pero fue inútil

-gruaaagggccck!!!!- sonó ( denle un efecto de trueno… jejejeje xD )

-va a llover!!! Rápido vamonos!!!.-dijo hinata

-hay que irnos…!!!-dijo karin

-no…-dijo sasuke con la mirada en el suelo… y en eso empiezan a caer gotas

-esta chispeando!! Sasuke!!! No tarda en empezar a llover de verdad

-no..

-sasuke!! vamonos…-dijo karin mientras lo jalaba

-que noooo!!!!!-dijo sasuke mientras otro trueno sonaba (gruagrkkcckss) tono que le dio un escalofrió a karin-no me iré!!!... por tu culpa konoha piensa que me voy a casar contigo… pero eso no me importa!!! Lo que importa es que sakura piensa que te amo a ti!! Y no a ella , si vas a hacer un estupidez hazla!! Pero no me involucres a mí ni a sakura en ella!!!

-sasuke…

-dame el anillo… ese anillo no te pertenece… solo era para aquella persona que yo amaba de verdad.. y esa persona es sakura… no eres tu..

-pero sasuke

-dámelo!! te dije!!!

-sasu..

-partir de mañana tomas la casa de mi primo yukiro… es la primera del barrio… no te quiero ver mas en mi casa, entendiste?

-si sasuke…

-ahora dame el anillo….

-ten…

-mañana te doy las llaves..-dijo mientras empezaba a correr

-sasuke!!!!!!!!!!-grito karin…

-que?

-suerte… si alguien se merece ser feliz contigo… es ella.. de eso estoy segura… -le dijo karin mientras una lagrima salía de aquellos ojos

-gracias…

-adiós..

-hey karin!

-que pasa?

-suigetsu esta enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo…. Creo que el es el indicado para ti…

-del odio al amor solo un paso cierto?-dijo karin… ella no sabia el doble sentido que sasuke le encontraba a esa frase

_Flash back: sasuke_

_-sasuke kun,…!!-dijo sakura- eres un tímido.. que ya estas listo, porque yo si…_

_-donde esta naruto..?_

_-naruto? A quien le importa… el tiene suerte no tiene padres que lo regañen por hacer sus tonterías… el ser huérfano es de suerte _

_-cállate!-le dijo sasuke muy enojado…-no creas que el caso de que tus padres te regañen todo el tiempo es lo peor…_

_-sasuke…_

_-eres una MOLESTIA!!!_

_Fin del flash back de sasuke_

_Flash back: karin_

_-cállate zanahoria!!!!-le dijo suigetsu_

_-no te soportó!!1_

_-y tu crees que yo si?_

_-cállate!!! Eres un asqueroso ser!!!!-le dijo karin_

_-pues tu una zanahoria podrida…._

…

…

_Y la continuación de la pelea es extensa.. xD_

_Fin del flash back de karin _

-apúrate!!! O así no podrás encontrar a sakura antes de que la lluvia empeoré!!

-gracias!!!

Y asi fue como sasuke y karin se arreglaron ))

La lluvia empieza a tomar fuerza… sasuke no se pensaba ir de ahí asta que sakura apareciera… pero ella.. no daba rastro… y alguien apareció de la nada atrás de el…

-en la banca del comienzo y del fin..-dijo alguien entre los árboles por la oscuridad no se podía ver su cara –búscala ahí…

-en la banca del comienzo? Y el fin?-preguntó el…

-donde todo empezó… y donde termino…-fue lo ultimó que dijo el misterioso antes de desaparecer entre las sombras…

Por alguna extraña razon sasuke le hizo caso..

-donde empezo y termino todo… la banca… la banca.. que banca…-y en ese momento una imagen se le viene a la mente..: eres una molestia!, sigues siendo igual de insoportable, GRACIAS…-gracias…-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sasuke corrió mas fuerte que nunca… para encontrar acostada en una banca a cierta pelirosa…

Sakura en ese momento necesitaba protección… su postura era algo extraña… esta acostada de lado… y con sus brazos abraza ambas rodillas suyas, las lagrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos a cada segundo… y escucho unos pasos hacerse mas fuerte , aquella persona se estaba acercando… no tenia las fuerzas ni las ganas de atacar.. si la iba a matar… que fuera de una vez…

-sakura…-dijo sasuke mientras se sacaba la chamarra negra del clan… la coloco sobre ella…-te enfermaras si sigues debajo de la lluvia…

Sakura no decia nada… lo miraba con unos ojos tristes, confundidos y enojados.. sasuke se intimidaba por es mirada… los labios rosas de la pelirosa se estabran abriendo.. prontro el uchiha sabria las palabras que sakura le diria…

Continuara…

Hoii hoii!!! Konichiwa!!! Este fic esta dedicado a una muy buena amiga… marceee!!!/ niña te adoro… y feliz cumpleaños!!! Hoy es tu día… y este sasusaku 17 esta dedicado a ti!!!! ))


	18. 2secreto,birthday y NARUHINA

Un gran accidente

18.- 2°secetro, cumpleaños, naruhina

Sakura no decía nada… lo miraba con unos ojos tristes, confundidos y enojados.. sasuke se intimidaba por es mirada… los labios rosas de la pelirosa se estaban abriendo.. pronto el uchiha sabría las palabras que sakura le diría…

-te odio uchiha!!!-dijo mientras mas fuerte las lagrimas salían de su rostro

-saku yo..

-callate!!! Pensé que me amabas… estos días me lo habías demostrado… pero como siempre soy una estupida al creerte!!! Siempre te creo… y siempre es igual, siempre … siempre… es una mentira…!!!-dijo sakura mientras empezó a correr… obviamente sasuke no se quedo atrás

-saku espera!!!!

-no!! No mas!! Ya no voy a perdonarte.. esta vez no…

-porfavor.. espera!! Dejame hablar!!

-no!!!

-que esperes…!!!!-dijo sasuke autoritariamente mientras jalaba de su brazo con 3 shurikens y 2 kunais atravesaban las ropas de sakura :: explicación::

Sakura estaba ubicada a enfrente de un árbol, sasuke jalo de su brazo para ponerla a espaldas del árbol con 2 shurikens clavo parte de la falda-short de sakura en el árbol [aclaro.. solo la tela.. nada de pile xD acuérdense que sasuke es el mejor en puntería y esas cosas… bueno aparte de tenten pero eso horita ni al caso.. sigamos. con el otro shuriken y con un kunai las mangas de su camisa… y con el ultimo kunai lo clavo justo arriba de su cabeza…

-sasuke…-dijo sakura mientras mas lagrimas salían de esos ojos jade

-sakura… el anillo no era para karin… desde hace días planee el pedirte matrimonio, hace 2 días encontré la caja donde se encontraba ese anillo… karin me escucho hablar con suigetsu… no se que fue lo que paso… pero… todo fue una equivocación… yo te amo.. ese anillo es tuyo.. de nadie mas…-dijo mientras sacaba el anillo del bolso de su pantalón… lo coloco en el dedo índice de sakura.. encajaba a la perfección…- cásate conmigo…

-sasuke…-decía sakura mientras las lagrimas desaparecían…sasuke limpiaba cada lagrima con la palma de su mano…

-perdóname… por todo lo del pasado.. por las confusiones que causaron este problema… perdóname… y cásate conmigo…

-sasuke..-dijo sakura con una sonrisa… mientras respondía con un dulce beso

Sasuke quito el kunai que estaba arriba de la cabeza de sakura, de ahí quitaba los demás shurikens y kunais.. pero ese beso no paraba… la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte… pero eso tampoco los detenía , solo los detuvo un pequeño trueno…

-gruakackckaut- (sonido de trueno xD)

Sakura paro el beso.. sus manos estaban sobre el pecho del uchiha.. y después de aquel trueno sakura apretó sus dos manos en la camisa del uchiha.. cerro los ojos fuertemente… y escondió su cabeza entre el cuello del uchiha..

-sakura…-dijo sasuke mientras intentaba ver de nuevo la cara de su amada

-hum?

-le tienes miedo a los truenos?... –pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa divertida

-humm…

-ven vamonos…

-hai..

Sasuke llego a al barrio uchiha acompañado de sakura…

-gane!!! Gane el barrio uchiha!!!-dijo juugo empezando saltar

-eres un tramposo juugo..-dijo suigetsu y karin al mismo tiempo..cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran…

-eh?.-pregunto sakura y sasuke al llegar a la puerta

-a nada… encontramos este juego en una caja del sótano.. se llama.. "konohapoli" (copia de monopoli xD )

-lo recuerdo.. siempre me quedaba con el barrio uchiha, itachi con el hyuuga y mis padres ..-dijo lo ultimo con un pequeño énfasis de tristeza..-mis padres… eh.. ellos se quedaban con el yamanaka y el nara…-dijo sasuke mientras subía las escaleras cabeza abajo…-karin dale ropa a sakura para cambiarse…-fue lo ultimo que dijo sasuke antes de escucharse una puerta azotarse…

-sasuke…-dijo sakura…

-quieres que te de ropa y luego vas.. o vas y luego te doy la ropa?.-le pregunto karin..

-eh?.. creo que primero la ropa… cuando se tranquilice un poco lo veré.. si no, no habrá mucha mejora..

-deacuerdo sakura san..

-dime chan por favor..-le dijo sakura con felicidad pero a la vez preocupación…

Sakura se baño y se cambio por un linda pijama con el signo uchiha… la pijama era negra y en la parte de atrás el signo uchiha… un pantalón cómodo negro..,

-te queda bien..-le dijo karin con una sonrisa..

-así me caes mejor –le dijo sakura mientras salía de la habitación…

Bajo a al cocina a cocinar almenos un cuernito o un sándwich , a jugo karin y suigetsu les cocina un sándwich y a sasuke un cuernito.. subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto del uchiha…

-toc toc.- sonó la puerta del cuarto

-quien es?

-soy yo.. te traje algo de cenar..

-no tengo hambre.. Gracias..

-sasuke tienes que comer algo..

-no gracias..

Sakura no dijo mas.. abrió la puerta y encontró a sasuke sentado en la orilla de su cama contemplando una foto familiar…

-sasuke…-dijo sakura mientras colocaba la charola en la mesita de noche… y se sentaba alado de el..- los extrañas cierto?

-si.. mucho..

-ellos estan aquí contigo.. siempre lo estaran…-dijo sakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla del uchiha..- te dejo solo.. creo que quieres estar solo.. ahí tienes tu cena.. come almenos un bocado..-le dijo sakura por ultimo- recuerdo ellos estan contigo…

Sakura salio de ahí y se dirigio hacia la sala donde estaban juugo y suigetsu investigando ( jugando) con la caja musical

-ten sakura.. esto es tuyo..-le dijo suigetsu..

Sakura lo contemplo.. coloco la gargantilla que le entrego suigetsu junto con la caja, la caja se abrió… y empezaron a bailar los muñequitos.. sakura noto algo muy extraño.. el muñequito del kimono azul se le transparentaba algo.. de la parte blanca.. después de verlo un rato comprendió… lo que se transparentaba no era parte del adorno del kimono.., era un dije escondido dentro del kimono… un dije en forma del símbolo uchiha, así parecía que el dije era parte del kimono… ese era parte del 2° secreto..

-hey chicos… miren esto..-dijo sakura mientras detenía a los muñequitos… y giraba la parte superior del muñequito.. sostuvo el dije.. al reverso decía algo.. decía " uchiha clan is with you" –sasuke.. –dijo sakura mientras sonreía.. empezó a correr abrió de un golpe la puerta.. sasuke estaba dormido.. –bueno se lo diré mañana antes de la fiesta de la hokage

Al día siguiente…

-sasuke, sasuke.. sasuke…-decía sakura mientras movía a sasuke -despierta…

-eh? Saku.. dormiste bien?-pregunto sasuke…

-pues.. si dormir bien es estar apunto de caerte de la cama y sin sabana.. yo diria que si..

-eh?

-debes de empezar a compartir espacio..-le dijo sakura con una sonrisa divertida..

-eh?! Perdón!!

- te doy 3 semanas para acostumbrarte…jejeje

-3 semanas?

-mm… sasuke!!!-dijo sakura..-no te abras olvidado.!!!-le dijo mientras le enseñaba su dedo con el anillo

.-aa!! La boda.. gome gome… -dijo sasuke con una gotita tipo anime

-bueno cámbiate.. tenemos que ir a la fiesta de la hokage-dijo mientras entraba al baño..

-tengo que ir?

-si!!! Apúrate!!-le dijo sakura

-ay.. kami sálvame de esta mujer!-dijo en son de broma ; fuerte y claro para que sakura lo escuchara

-que dijiste!!!-dijo sakura mientras le aventó su cepillo de dientes…

-auch!!.. vas a ver haruno..-dijo sasuke mientras abrazaba a sakura por atrás y la alzaba por el aire…

-sasuke!!!-repelo sakura hasta que se acordó de algo –_su punto débil.. cosquillas!!-pensó ella_-sasuke kun… no has ganado aun!!.-

-ni te atrevas saku!!-dijo sasuke mientras se reía..

-sasuke…-dijo sakura seria..

-que pasa?-dijo sasuke tirado en el piso y con la respiración agitada.. después de que sakura lo matara de cosquillas…

-has reído… desde que regresaste a la normalidad.. no te había visto reír..

Del otro lado de la puerta,….

-me gusta esta sensación..-dijo juugo con una sonrisa…

-al fin alguien lo hizo cambiar esa cara de frialdad..-dijo suigetsu mientas daba un bostecito..

-eh? Sui-kun… ya te despertaste?..-dijo karin..

-no zanahorita. soy un holograma-dijo suigetsu mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.- buenos días.. nos vamos en 2 horas… a la fiesta de la hokage.. –le dijo como ultimo

-sui-kun-dijo karin algo ruborizada…

-bueno.. ,me voy a cambiar..

Después de que todo el mundo se arreglo y se cambio y todo el rollo.. sakura estaba algo caprichosa…

-sasuke!! No quiero este kimono… me hace ver gorda!!!-decia en son de capricho

-se te ve bien saku…-le dijo sasuke

-seguro..?-pregunto como una niña mimada

-si seguro…

-ariga..-decía hasta que recordó algo- a espera!!, te hace falta algo…

-a mi?

-ten… el 2 secreto de la caja musical uchiha… este dije estaba adentro del kimono de tu abuela… no era adorno del kimono.. era un dije..-dijo sakura mientras le daba el dije..

-"uchiha clan is with you.."-leyó el..-saku… gracias…

-de nada… ahora vamonos!! Esa vieja es capaz de hacerme entrenar una semana si llego tarde!!

-vieja? Desde cuando sakura-niña-perfecta-consentida le dice así a una maestra suya..?-pregunto sasuke divertido

-desde que su maestra es tsunade!! Apúrate sasuke!!-dijo sakura

En la fiesta de la hokage!!...

Sakura estaba con una gotita estilo anime… digo quien no lo iba a estar después de ver el pastel de cumpleaños de tsuande…

-tsuande sama…-dijo sakura mientras reía nerviosamente

-sakura!! Bienvenida a mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero 34!!!!-dijo tsuande..

-se quito 20 años..-dijo sakura en susurro a sasuke..

-kami.. esta loca…-dijo sasuke mientras se masajeaba la sien.-. ya había olvidado lo loca que se ponía tsuande cuando le decían vieja…

-que dijiste uchiha!!!!!-le grito tusnade mientras le salía correteando..

-tsunade sama!!!-dijo sakura empezando a correr detrás de tsunade…

La escena fue cómica para todo los invitados… hasta para gaara.. ( bueno solo se mostró una pequeña sonrisa pero eso quiere decir que fue cómica xD ) ; no era de todos los días ver a sasuke uchiha el único uchiha en este mundo… siendo perseguido por tsuande sama… la godaime!!! Y de tras de ella… sakura haruno!! Era tan chistoso verlos en forma chibi… xD

-n..naruto… k..kun.. .-dijo hinata mientras lo saludaba!!

-hinata san!! Hola…-le dijo naruto..

-naruto.. como...e-est…-decía hinata pero cuando se dio cuenta naruto ya no estaba

-hey!! Cejas encrespadas!! Como estas!! Cuando tiempo!!-dijo naruto del otro lado del salón…

-naruto..-dijo hinata, adoraba amaba e idolatraba a naruto… tenia una gran facilidad para crecer y sobresalir por sus propios meritos… y a ella eso lo encantaba.. pero le frustraba su facilidad para ignorarla…

-hinata!!-dijo sakura.. –y naruto…?

-aa? Ahí esta con lee…

-no te ah dicho nada?

-eh? Sobre…

-saku.. hablaste muy pronto.. vamonos…-le dijo sasuke mientras con una mano la jalaba y la otra se encontraba en su bolsillo

Cuando se encontraron naruto sasuke y sakura..

-baka!!1 ve.. ya… ya espero demasiado.. hacerla esperar es malo!!.-dijo sasuke..

.-sasuke kun.. no es por nada pero no eres el mas indicado para decir eso..-dijo sakura con una gotita…

-lo se.. por eso lo digo!! ve!! Como dice ese loco de las cejas.. la juventud o algo así!!-le dijo sasuke

-va va ya voy…

-hinata san? –dijo naruto mientras se sentaba con ella…

Escondidos detrás del sillón…:

-hey no empujen!!!-dijo lee..

-akamaru.. no ladres… te van a oír..-le dijo kiba

-mis bichos pueden investigar mas sobre esto….-dijo shino

-no metas esas cosas en esto!!-le dijo ino mientras le daba un codazo en su cabeza..

-auch-dijo shino

-que hacemos aquí?-dijo gaara con seriedad…

-shh!! Gaara!! No hables… ósea nunca hablas y cuando necesitamos que te calles hablas!!-lo regaño temari…

-shhh! Ya se lo va a pedir…-dijo choji-hey sasuke me pasas esa bolsa de sabritas…

-ay!! Alguien me toco el trasero!!!-dijo sakura

-saku perdón.. es que.. es que..-decía sasuke mientras tomaba un tono azul de escalofrió…-es que choji me pidio la bolsa y estoy muy apretado.. perdón…

-sasuke pervertido! Mi flor no te merece!!-dijo lee

-lee!! Ya cállate!! Se lo va a pedir ya!!-dijo tenten

-ya ,no fue la intención de sasuke…-dijo sakura

-eso no importa!! Me da igual si fue o no su intención.. quiero escuchar a naruto!-dijo gaara

-gaara?

-eh?.. perdón… cállense hacen mucho ruido…-dijo otra vez serio…

-si la lastima a hinata sama… mi tío me mata.. me mata!!-decía neji

-ese es mi chico..-dijo jiraya

-shh!! Se lo va a pedir!!-dijo sasuke mientras los callaba con el sharingan..

-nosotros ni estábamos hablando-dijo sai shikamaru y kankuro con cascaditas en los ojos

Con naruto y hinata…

-hinata.. bueno.. escucha…hace tiempo… sakura me pidio que me fuera contigo un rato.. no entendía el porque.. pero.. ahora se a lo que se refería..-decía naruto mientras un tono rojo cubría sus mejillas…-hinata san… quieres… q-quier.. s..se..r

-dilo de una vez!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos los de atrás…

-quiereserminoviahinatasan?

-eh?... mas despacio naruto kun..

-sasuke.. sakura, sai, shino, kiba, choji, ino, shikamaru, tenten, neji, lee, temari, kankuro.., gaara.. gaara!!? Bueno no importan.. están muertos…

-naruto.. kun…?

-a si.. gome… quieres ser mi novia hinata san…?-dijo naruto mientras se rascaba su mejilla colorada..

-naruto kun..-dijo hinata con unos ojos brillantes..-kyua!!!!-dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre naruto..

-hinata san.. me permites.. 2 segundos…

-eh? Claro.. para?

-para que? Para matar a estos chismosos!!!-dijo naruto mientras perseguía a todos… era una escena tan graciosa…

Continuara…


	19. los preparativos para la boda

Un gran accidente

19.- los preparativos para la boda

Nos quedamos en lo de naruto, en donde el quería matar a todos cierto?

-naruto.kun basta por favor…-dijo hinata mientras sostenía a naruto de la cintura

-huyan!!!!.-grito sai

-pecho tierra!!!!!!!!-grito lee tirando a todos hacia el piso

-auch-dijeron todos…

-lee, si no te quitas encima de mi en 3 segundos tendrás 72 horas de dolor!!!!-grito sasuke

Naruto se calmo y todos se empezaron a retirar, la fiesta ya había terminado

-hey saku, vamos por tus cosas?-dijo sasuke

Recuerden que sakura ahora vive con sasuke en la misma casa…

-hai!-le dijo sakura mientras le sonreía

-bien, pero te apuras eh…

-me estas diciendo que me tardo horas!!?-preguntó sakura

-mmm míralo de esa ma…-pero alguien le tapo la boca con su mano

-valla… enseñarle a sasuke a ser esposo será lo mas difícil-dijo suigetsu mientras negaba con la cabeza

-ejjejeje-reía sakura…

Hebi y sakura estaban recogiendo todo lo que fuera necesario

-hey sakura san!! Vas a querer que te llevemos los muebles?-preguntó suigetsu

-no déjalos…ya hay suficientes en la casa…-le dijo sakura

-hey saku!-le grito sasuke- segura que quieres llevarte toda esta comida?-preguntó sasuke detrás de 5 bolsas de comida

-si, tu comida esta muy fea..-le contesto la pelirosa

-que dijiste!!?- le dijo sasuke mientras tiraba las bolsas al piso

-que tu comida esta muy fea!!!!!-le dijo sakura en son de broma

-hey escuchaste eso suigetsu?-le preguntó sasuke

-si!! Porque?

-se dijo fea!!

-eh?-preguntó sakura

-si, porque digamos que no tardas en ser tu mi próxima comida…-dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a besarla…

Después de que el beso termino se apuraron a pasar las cosas de sakura a la casa del uchiha, digamos que ahora la casa tenia un toque mas "haruno" en la alacena ya no entraban mas cosas, el cuarto de sasuke dejo de ser de sasuke para ser solo un cuarto mas, ahora el verdadero cuarto de ellos dos seria el de los padres del uchiha, la recamara principal, se tardaron un poco en mover todo de un lugar a otro, aunque nadie niega que fue divertido

-hey sasuke!! Dame eso!!-le grito sakura mientras le intentaba quitar un osito de peluche

-ni creas que esta cosa va estar en mi cuarto-le dijo sasuke mientras ponía al osito en la ventana para tirarlo

-no tires a sasuke-kun..-le dijo sakura- chet!.- maldijo sakura, nadie mas que ella sabia como se llamaba ese osito

-como?

-eh? No nada que no lo tires- dijo sakura mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar a colgar su ropa en el armario

-como dijiste que se llamaba?-preguntó sasuke detrás de sakura mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de sakura

-sasuke…-dijo sakura ( refiriéndose al uchiha no al oso…).- me haces cosquillas

-así que el oso se llama sasuke, me gusta ese nombre, quizás algún día así le pongamos a un hijo nuestro-dijo sasuke mientras volteaba a sakura para besarla

-hijo? No te estas precipitando? Aun ni nos casamos…-le dijo sakura intentando separar a sasuke, sabia que si tenia a sasuke besándole el cuello, los labios, mordiendo su oreja, ella no tardaría en ceder, y ella, bueno digamos que ella tenia miedo

-aun faltan 3 semanas-le decía sasuke, -_sakura!! Ya deja de hablar!! –pensó sasuke no odiaba que sakura hablara pero digamos que ese momento no era el adecuado_

-tenemos que planear todo!!-dijo sakura mientras empujaba a sasuke- invitaciones, lugar, comida, mesas, sillas, salón. Todo!!

-sakura tranquilízate!, eso lo solucionamos luego

-sasuke tómate esto enserio!!-le dijo sakura- no todo puede ser improvisado

-aver… que te preocupa,el lugar, el parque de los uchiha es perfecto

-el parque de los uchiha? Donde es eso?-preguntó sakura

-mira sakura, si te enseño el parque y te digo que todo esta solucionado podrás tranquilizarte y seguirme el juego de hace 2 minutos!?

-si..-dijo sakura mientras miraba hacia abajo

Sasuke tomo de la mano a sakura y la llevo aun lugar donde sakura se hubiera perdido si no hubiera estado con sasuke, el barrio uchiha se encontraba a la orilla de la aldea, muy pocas personas sabían que había atrás de los terrenos de los uchihas, ya que la mayoría nunca entro mas allá de las casas y otros desde la masacre del clan, inventan leyendas como que es un cementerio o el escondite de itachi, leyendas o historias entupidas, como dice sasuke…

Sasuke llevo a sakura a la parte trasera del barrio, como el barrio era muy grande tardaron como 20 min en darle toda la vuelta, era un parque hermoso, el área verde estaba muy bien cuidada, había muchos árboles de flores de cerezo, había un pequeño río, para cruzar el río había un puente bastante ancho de madera que estaba forrado de puras plantas

-perfecto…-dijo sakura…

-lo sabia- le dijo sasuke mientras la abrazaba por atrás, una ráfaga de viento acaricio sus rostros,- saku, ahí ponemos unas 2 carpas blancas y se llenan de sillas para los invitados, se pone una alfombra azul..

-azul ,porque no rosa?

-porque me gusta el azul y odio el rosa

-sasuke…

-de acuerdo rosa,

-y podemos poner un arco en el puente que este rodeado de rosas blancas y rosas, que el juez este del otro lado del puente y nosotros de este…-dijo sakura mientras subía al puente y le contaba a sasuke de su idea,- los invitados ahí.-dijo mientras señalaba el área verde que se encontraba en alado del puente- las mesas irían ya del otro lado del puente, donde están la mayor parte de flores de cerezo… te gusta?-preguntó sakura

-si, tu arreglas la fiesta y la ceremonia, yo la comida y las invitaciones…-dijo sasuke mientras la tomaba de la mano para caminar

-las invitación? Pero tu no tienes estilo para eso!!-le dijo sakura- seguro que las harás negras, con plateado, va a parecer funeral!!!- dijo sakura mientras lloraba

-saku..-dijo sasuke mientras se frotaba la sien- las invitación eran sorpresa… las mande a hacer hace 1 semana y llegaron ayer, suigetsu las tiene, quieres ir a verlas?-pregunto sasuke

-claro!! Aun se puede reparar el daño!!!-dijo sakura mientras salía corriendo

-tan mal gusto tengo?-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

Cuando sakura llego a la casa de suigetsu….

-ding dong- sonó en la casa (recuerden que ahora viven en el mismo barrio pero separados)

-que pasa sakura san?-preguntó suigetsu al verla en la puerta

-las invitaciones, quiero verlas y solucionar el problema!!! Antes de que sea tarde-

-eh? Sakura san?-preguntó suigetsu-lo siento pero sasuke me pidio que las cuidara…

-enséñaselas suigetsu, para que se de cuenta que no tengo tan ma gusto..-le dijo sasuke

-lo siento sasuke pero, tan bien es mi boda..-le dijo sakura, no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero estaba un poco nerviosa, se estaba por casar!!

-no importa-dijo sasuke esquivando a sakura

-sasuke…-le dijo sakura

-ten.. querías verlas.. pues ten-le dijo sasuke enseñándole un paquete… estaba un poco enojado

Sakura abrió la caja y vio la invitación mas hermosa que haya visto, era una invitación horizontal de 4 hojas, era de color beige , en la primera hoja en la parte superior izquierda estaba el signo uchiha en chiquito, del lado derecho había un árbol de cerezo muy bien dibujado que ocupaba la mitad de esa hoja, ambas figuras estaban levemente coloreadas, como si fueran transparentes, pues encima de ellas con letra plateada decía…

"el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero, los demás son solo para olvidar"

Estas cordialmente invitado a la boda de:

Sasuke uchiha

&

Sakura haruno

10 de abril del año en curso

Sakura abrió la invitación y se encontró con la segundo hoja , en ella esta un pétalo de cerezo dibujado, y en pétalo decía:

"que Dios ilumine tu vida y la de tu prójimo"

La celebración religiosa:

12:00pm- 1:00pm

"parque uchiha"

Ubicado en la parte trasera del barrio uchiha

La siguiente hoja :

Reunión:

6:00pm

"parque uchiha"

Sakura cerro la invitación y en su reverso se podía observar algo hermoso

S&S

"sasuke & sakura 4ever"

[se ve algo simple aquí, pero imaginen una S azul marina grande, con & de color blanco y la otra S de color rosa y debajo de eso que dijera sasuke y sakura 4ever con una letra chida xD

-se muy bien que esta boda es importante para ti, no la arruinaría, pero recuerda que también soy parte de ella…-dijo sasuke mientras salía de la casa

-sasuke lo siento.- le dijo sakura mientras lo seguía hasta la casa

Cuando entraron sasuke se dirigió al cuarto se recostó en la cama, al parecer quería dormir un poco,

Sakura lo siguió

-sasuke lo siento, es solo que digo, solo te casas 1 vez en la vida, quiero que todo sea perfecto, me perdonas..-dijo sakura mientras se sentaba alado de el y acariciaba la cara del uchiha

-no me enoje

-si te enojaste… -le dijo sakura mientras se acostaba en la cama junto con sasuke

-saku… se que es importante, pero tómame en cuenta si?-le dijo sasuke mientras ahora el acariciaba la cara de amada

-si, oie sasuke, me mostraste el parque, y todo esta bajo control, no querías que te siguiera el juego..- le dijo sakura

-hmp, veo que te acordaste…

-digamos que si, solo una cosa..-le dijo sakura mientras se sonrojaba

-no seas tan brusco?-preguntó sasuke

-aja-decía sakura mientras su cara demostraba un poco de terror

-estoy aquí contigo..-dijo sasuke mientras volvía a besar a sakura ,

sakura con un poco que miedo , y con las manos temblorosas empezó a quitarle la camisa a sasuke… ella confiaba en sasuke, y sabia que a su lado iba a estar bien, aunque fuera la primera vez de ambos

al día siguiente….

Era una mañana hermosa, sasuke y sakura digamos que se la pasaron bien,

Era algo temprano cuando el uchiha despertó y noto que alguien lo abrazaba, con delicadeza quito la mano de sakura de su cuerpo, se paro para poder abrir la ventana, para que el aire de ese día pudiera entrar a esa hermosa habitación, regreso a la cama, y otra vez con delicadeza coloco la mano de su amada sobre su cuerpo, giró levemente para ver a sakura dormir, aunque eso le duraría poco ya que sakura no tardo en despertar y ver a sasuke alado suyo

-buenos días dormilona.-le dijo sasuke mientras le daba un beso en su frente

-buenos días…-dijo sakura mientras bostezo…-quieres algo de desayunar?

-tu estas en el menú?-preguntó sasuke

-sasuke!!-

-era broma era broma…yo creo que solo café- le dijo mientras el se paraba hacia el baño para poderse dar un baño

Después de sasuke se baño bajo a la cocina..

-que rico huele!!-dijo sasuke

-si son hot cakes, pero como tu solo querías café…-dijo sakura mientras ella se servia unos ricos y frescos hot cakes y a sasuke solo una taza de café

-eso es injusto!! Yo quiero hot cakes!!-le dijo sasuke mientras intentaba quitárselos

Sakura sabia que sasuke iba a querer hot cakes así que hizo 3 de mas, después de desayunar sakura se metió a bañar y puso a sasuke a lavar trastes ya que tenían que ir a ver la comida, las flores, el vestido , ir a contratar a los meseros, a rentar las mesas y sillas, por el arco, por el juez, y entregar las invitaciones

-estoy lista!!-dijo sakura mientras bajaba con un pantalón de mezclilla algo pegado, una camisa de tirantes verde suave, y con su cabello suelto con un fino listón verde en su cabello..

-bueno vamonos.. tu llevas la bolsa que esta ahí, tiene todas las invitación

-de acuerdo!!

Fueron a la tienda de yamanaka, pues ahí seria un lugar perfecto para comprar las flores

-ino cerda!!!-le dijo sakura

-sakura frontuda.!! Sasuke!!-grito ino

-ino te venimos a invitar a nuestra boda y a que nos vendas las flores!!

-deacuerdo!! Que tipo de flores quieres

-va a ver 2 carpas con 5 hileras de sillas cada una, es decir que quiero 10 floreros , de rosas blancas y rosas

-te parece bien si los floreros los ponemos sobre un pilar blanco lo juntamos con un listón blanco?

-si!!!

El trato con ino se cerro, y ahora necesitaban comida, pero para eso fue bastante rápido..

Sasuke decidió que como entrada seria un tazón de ramen, como plato fuerte seria barbacoa, y como postre serian bolas de arroz, para suerte de ellos el lugar donde contrataron la comida venían los meseros en el paquete, sasuke vio quienes serian los meseros, porque quería que el mesero de konohilla estuviera ahí, quería romperle el corazón el la cara.. jeje xD , y si estaba entre los meseros

Las mesas y las sillas las rentaron en el mismo sitio que las rentaba la hokage para las reuniones

Para la mala suerte de sasuke, ahora le tocaba ir a comprar el vestido de boda y de la fiesta

-ahora nos toca el vestido!!!.-dijo sakura

-no puedo ir con naruto?-preguntó sasuke intentando safarse de eso

-no!!!, además tengo el vestido, solo tienes que pagarlo

-como pagar es mi parte favorita…-dijo sasuke con sarcasmo

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a una tienda

-aquí es…

-vale..

-buenas tardes!!!-dijo sakura al entrar

-señorita haruno, ya tengo sus dos vestidos-dijo una ancianita

-si gracias midori san,

-veo que esta vez trajiste contigo a tu prometido-dijo la ancianita al ver a sasuke alado de sakura

-si, midoria san , el es…

-sasuke uchiha…-dijo la ancianita

-si… asi es..-dijo sakura

-mucho gusto-dijo sasuke

-el gusto es mió, bueno me robo a sakura para que se pruebe los vestidos

-claro…-contesto el mientras se sentaba en un silla

En el armario de vestidos…

-cuando veniste a pedirme que te hiciera tu vestido de boda y de fiesta me alegre mucho, yo le hice su vestido a tu madre, pero cuando me enseñaste como querías el vestido me alegre mucho mas…-dijo midori mientras abría un armario de roble

-por que midori sama?

-porque yo hice el vestido de bodas de la abuela de sasuke, y me lo pidio casi igual que el tuyo, bueno pruébate primero este, es el de la boda-le dijo midori mientras le entregaba su vestido

Sakura se coloco el vestido, y salio del vestidor

-hermosa…-dijo midori,- creo que sasuke san quiere ver tu vestido…

Sakura salio hacia donde estaban las sillas…

-sasuke…- dijo sakura mientras aparecía delante de su prometido- sorpresa..-dijo con un poco de miedo al rechazo del vestido, quizás a sasuke no le gustaba ese vestido…

pero no fue así, sasuke se quedo perplejo, se paro de golpe, es que acaso el era muy importante para sakura?, el vestido era muy hermoso…

la parte superior del vestido era rosa claro, con un par de brillos blancos formando árboles de flores, la parte inferior del vestido, tenia 2 telas, la primera era rosa leve como el de la parte superior, y la segunda era un blanco transparente , en la tela blanca había brillos rosas que formaban un gran árbol, pero envés de flores o de frutos, eran signos uchihas, el velo era blanco transparente, que estaba unida a una tiara de diamantes( es que ahí los diamantes no son tan caros xD) sakura sabia lo mucho que sasuke estaba orgulloso de su clan por eso mando a hacer ese vestido

-te gusto? Porque si no puedo que- pero las palabras de sakura fueron interrumpidas por un beso repentino del uchiha, cuando el beso termino

-es perfecto…

Sakura se probo el segundo vestido, esta ves era un vestido japonés largo con mangas largas

Era de color rosa claro, con las plantitas ( ya saben como son los japoneses no? Que su decoración son los árboles) de color verde claro, las orillas eran líneas rojas, y tenia la cinta en la cintura del mismo color [roja en la parte de la espalda estaba el signo uchiha

-los vestidos son perfectos-dijo sasuke mientras se dirigían a la casa

-gracias, me agrada que te hallan gustado, ya no puedo esperar 3 semanas

-ni yo… ni yo..-dijo sasuke mientras abrazaba a sakura

Continuara…


	20. la boda & nuestro futuro

Un gran accidente

20.- la boda & nuestro futuro

Las 3 semanas que restaban fueron algo agotadoras, sakura estaba más histérica que nunca, y sasuke digamos que estaba algo nervioso…

10 de abril del año en curso… en el cuarto principal de la casa uchiha ( 11:30)

-hey sakura chan, te ves muy bonita y muy feliz- dijo hinata mientras veía a sakura vestida con el vestido de la boda

-si el vestido esta hermoso hija…-le dijo su madre mientras lloraba de la alegría

-toc toc- sonó en la puerta

-no abran, soy yo, no me gustaría ver a la novia antes de la boda- dijo sasuke algo nervioso- saku… vine a entregarte algo, es algo que utilizo mi madre el día de su boda, se lo regalo mi padre, lo encontré ayer, quiero que lo uses- dijo el uchiha detrás de la puerta

-pero, para ti eso significa mucho…-dijo sakura del otro lado de la puerta

-igual esta boda, y se que a mis padres les hubiera gustado que tu la utilizara, eres perfecta para portarlo, igual que mi madre- dijo sasuke mientras dejaba la cajita en el piso,- te dejo la caja aquí, ya me voy…- dijo sasuke antes de irse

Sakura abrió la puerta, sasuke ya no estaba, recogió la caja, cuando entro de nuevo al cuarto se sentó en la cama, y con delicadeza abrió la cajita, realmente era un collar hermoso, era de oro blanco, tenia unas joyas rosas que formaban el kanji de amor, era divino

-sasuke…-dijo sakura mientras lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos- es hermoso..

-tienes al mejor esposo de konoha en tus manos, no lo dejes ir- dijo su mama mientras se sentaba juntó a ella

La hora de la boda llego, todos los invitados estaban en las sillas ya sentados, nadie falto a esa boda, ni gaara!!!, era un lugar de ensueños, el área verde como siempre perfectamente cuidada, las sillas eran blancas igual que la carpa, había 5 hileras de 10 sillas cada una, en el lado de la hilera que daba hacia la alfombra estaba cerrada, con 5 floreros de rosas blancas y rosas ,conectados con un listón blanco que decía en letra de color rosa " sasuke y sakura por siempre juntos" , la alfombra estaba conectada a la entrada del puente, el juez ya estaba del otro lado, con un pequeño altar, el arco estaba muy bien decorado con plantas y rosas rojas y blancas,

Sasuke era el único sobre el puente ( sin contar al juez que estaba del otro lado), justo en la entrada del puente, muy bien esparcidos estaban naruto y sai, del lado derecho, neji y shikamaru del lado izquierdo ellos venían con trajes beiges con la camisa de manga larga rosa claro, con una corbata rosa un poco mas fuerte., sasuke tenia un traje negro, con la camisa de manga larga blanca, con la corbata negra , realmente se veía muy pero muy sexy… [baba

Al principio de la alfombra rosa estaba hinata e ino ,con un vestido rosa claro hasta la rodilla cada una tenia una rosa blanca, de ahí seguía sakura con el vestido de bodas, con el velo cubriéndole el rostro, su ramo era de rosas blancas y rosas, y detrás de ella, estaba temari y tenten con un vestido blanca hasta la rodilla y cada una tenia un rosa rosa

Cuando ellas llegaron hasta el inicio del puente, hinata se fue con naruto, ino con sai, sakura subió hacia el puente con sasuke, temari con shikamaru y tenten con neji, la ceremonia religiosa empezó, duro una hora, pero esa hora fue la mas importante para ellos dos.

-acepto- dijo sakura con una sonrisa

La boda termino, la mayoría se quedo para felicitar a la pareja, diciéndoles que los verían a las 6 para la fiesta, naruto sai neji y shikmaru se quedaron con sasuke, ino hinata temari y tenten se quedaron con sakura, ese día fue el mas feliz de todas sus vidas.

-felicidades!!-le grito naruto a sasuke mientras se le trepaba en la espalda

-naruto.. si sigues así me das dejar mi esposo!!!-le grito sakura al ver que sasuke no podía respirar

-lo siento sakura chan-le dijo naruto al bajarse de la espalda de sasuke

-oie saku, ya te dije que te ves hermosa?-le dijo sasuke mientras la abrazaba

-ya, esta es la 5° vez- le contesto sakura

Después de la misa [ que me aburren!!!! Ósea tengo que ir una vez al mes en mi escuela!! Y escribo sobre ellas!!! Caro ea sakura y sasuke descansaron un poco, estuvieron hablando sobre las cosas del pasado…

-te acuerdas esa vez que intentamos ver que estaba debajo de la mascara de kakashi?-le dijo sakura

-como olvidarlo, naruto y tu no pudieron que cayera en la trampa..-le dijo el menor de los uchiha

-aaa!! Y de seguro tu si no?

-bueno, fue un pequeño percance…-dijo sasuke mientras intentaba evadir ese tema

-aja…-dijo sakura con un sarcasmo notorio

-sakura!!!! Prepárate!! Tienes que arreglarte para la fiesta!! Y tu muchachito tienes que ponerte guapo-le dijo su ahora suegra

-mamá!! Que bueno que estas aquí!!, nos vamos?-preguntó sakura

-a donde van?-preguntó sasuke

-ash! Ya va a empezar no tienen ni 3 minutos de casados y ya quiere saber a donde vas, tu padre era igual…-dijo la madre de sakura

-mama, lo siento sasuke-kun, vamos al salón , no querrás que mi cabello este echo un desastre o si?

-ok, puedes agarrar dinero de mi cartera, esta en la mesita de noche-le dijo sasuke mientras se paraba y le daba un beso- voy con suigetsu, juugo, naruto, neji, sai y shikamaru a comer algo si?

-claro

Y así cada quien se fue por su rumbo, el primero en llegar a casa fue sasuke, se vistió muy, pero muy elegante, era un traje precioso, era un Fra ( los trajes tipo pingüino; como el que usa tiki myki en d.gray-man) color negro, con una camisa azul marina debajo, no traía corbata, ni moño, de hecho tenia los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, sakura llego como 15 minutos después, se puso su hermoso vestido, su cabello estaba muy bien arreglado, estaba sujetado en un chongo( como los de tenten, solo que nada mas era uno, y no estaba a los lados sino atrasito xD) tenia dos mechones sueltos, adornaban su cara, se veía muy bien. Y una vez listos, bajaron a la fiesta…

-sasuke, sakura se ven muy bien- dijo sai mientras los felicitaba (de nuevo)

-gracias sai-le dijo sasuke

-como están todos?-preguntó sakura muy emocionada

-wohu!!! –grito alguien entre las mesas- sakura!! Te ves hermosa!! Claro no mas que mi hinata san!!!-dijo naruto mientras con hinata en una mano salía corriendo- hey teme!! Eres un suertudo!!!

-la suertuda es la frentona!!-grito ino

-cállate cerda!!

-oigan!! Esto es una boda compórtense…-dijo tsuande

-lo sentimos-dijeron todos

-esperen, es mi boda!! –dijo sakura reflexionando.- porque tengo que disculparme?

La fiesta fue muy hermosa, no había silla ocupada a la hora de bailar, todos estaba riendo y festejando, y justo cuando partieron el pastel de bodas, fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo (regalo de sasuke)

-como aquella vez..-le susurro sasuke al oído a sakura

_-flash back-_

_Ya era bastante tarde.. sasuke naruto y sakura tenían que regresar…_

_-oigan… nunca se cansan de hacer travesuras?-preguntó sakura_

_-no..-dijo sasuke con un bostezo…_

_-bueno.. creo que ya se les acabo la pila…_

_-mira…-dijo naruto viendo hacia el cielo.._

_-son los juegos artificiales de este año….-dijo sakura con una sonrisa…-que hermoso…_

_-desde el clan uchiha se ve mejor…-dijo sasuke mientras jalaba a sakura del brazo…_

_-sasuke espera… naruto apúrate…-le dijo sakura , cuando llegaron al barrio uchiha se subieron al techo de la casa de sasuke…_

_-como mi casa es la mas grande de toda konoha… no hay edificios que cubran el cielo…_

_-woow esto es genial…es hermoso… lo mas bello que haya visto…-dijo sakura con una sonrisa…_

_-tu eres ella… tu eres ella..-repetía sasuke_

_-que ella? Quien es ella?-preguntó sakura_

_-tu eres sakura haruno.. _

_-eh? Sasuke?_

_-lo eres… lo eres…_

_-sasuke… que estas diciendo.. yo no puedo ser ella…_

_-pero mírate.. lo eres… la misma sonrisa.. las misas palabras al describir algo lindo.. eres ella… eres sakura haruno_

_-sasuke…yo no puedo ser ella.. porque yo.._

_-si lo se.. porque tu.. tienes 15 y ella 5…-dijo sasuke viendo hacia abajo-perdon sakura san… por un momento me entro la idea que tu eras ella.. lo siento_

_-no te preocupes… ay que irnos….-dijo sakura-sasuke kun… odio mentirte… pero no tengo opción… lo siento…-pensó sakura mientras una lágrima se apoderaba de su rostro_

_-fin del flash back-_

-esto es tan hermoso…-dijo sakura con una sonrisa- gracias..

-por que?

-por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo..

-tu no te quedas atrás, tu me devolviste mi felicidad…

Después de la fiesta el tiempo empezó a pasar un poquito mas rápido de lo esperado, 1 mes después de la boda, sasuke recibió la noticia que seria padre…

-o por dios que hago!!!-dijo sakura mientras daba vueltas por la casa- veamos, sasuke regresa hoy de misión, como se lo digo!!, y si se lo cuento primero a ino, o suigetsu naruto a quien sea!!-

-no sakura!! Sasuke se tiene que enterar primero!!-dijo su inner

-si tienes razón…

-claro que la tengo

-bueno… llega en 1 hora,

-tranquilízate, eso necesitas

-tranquilizarme!!?¡¿! Estoy embarazada!!!-grito sakura

Después de que sakura se tranquilizo (paso 1 hora)

-llegue!!!-dijo sasuke mientras tiraba su mochila al sofá y se tumbaba en el

-c..como estu..vo la mi.. misión?-dijo sakura

-agotadora, estas bien?

-si porque?

-hace 1 mes que no tartamudeas cuando estoy presente

-aaa eso, bueno es que tengo que decirte algo…

-que pasa saku?

-bueno es que…

-saku, me estas preocupando… que pasa

-sasuke… tu .. bueno yo.. bueno mas bien nosotros… bueno tu

-sakura!!

-ya voy ya voy, sasuke… vas a ser padre…-dijo sakura con los ojos cerrados

-pa…pa..Padre?-dijo sasuke –niños?

-pac!-

-sasuke!!-dijo sakura

Tarde el no la escuchaba, el estaba en el piso, al parecer la noticia le cayo algo pesada… cuando sasuke despertó

-auch…me duele la cabeza-dijo sasuke mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá

-sasuke.. que bueno que estas bien..-dijo sakura poniéndose de pie- voy a dormir un rato

-sakura? Tienes los ojos rojos, porque lloraste?

-sasuke.. dime la verdad

-claro que

-no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-claro que quiero..-dijo sasuke parándose del sofá donde estaba sentado para ir con Sakura- es solo que la noticia fue algo sorprendente, digo voy a tener un hijo!!crees que eso no me alegra, eh esperado eso desde hace años!! Desde pequeño quería restaurar mi clan, y lo voy a hacer con la persona que mas amo

Los 9 meses fueron algo espantosos para sasuke… a cada minuto tenia que atender a sakura, y cuando se iba de misión, tenia que dejarla encargada con naruto sai o suigetsu, cada vez que sasuke tenia que hacer de esclavo solo había algo que lo hacia mantenerse en compostura "familia" era lo que estaba por formar con sakura,

Al primer mes, sakura le dio una noticia a sasuke que lo dejo muy entusiasmado

-sasuke, me acaba de informar tsuande, que bueno, como sabes al primer mes se forma el corazón y todas esas cositas del bebe no?

-aja-decía sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-bueno, no hay 1 corazón, hay 2

-y eso quiere decir que..? mi hijo es un anormal?

-no!!!, quiere decir que, son gemelos,(a) o mellizos

-queee!!! 2!!!

-eso es bueno o malo?

-es estupendo!!!!!!!! Son gemelos!!!!!!!!

-o mellizos

-no importa lo que sean son 2!!!!!!!!

Después al 6 mes, sakura le aviso a sasuke de que eran mellizos es decir un niño y una niña, sakura no había visto a sasuke tan feliz desde que le dijo que serian 2, al 9° mes…

-sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito sakura desde la habitación

-eh? Saku-dijo sasuke mientras subía las escaleras tan rápido como pudo

-ayuda!

-o rayos la fuente!!-grito sasuke.-y ahora que hago…

-sasuke!

-karin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito sasuke mientras cargaba a sakura para poder llevarla al hospital

-que pasa sasuke?-apareció karin ( fue algo rápida ya que estaba en la casa de alado)

-rápido, dile a suigetsu y a juugo que vallan a avisarle a todos que sakura esta por dar a luz,

-si

El parto para sasuke, como el dijo fue algo agotador, y nada relajante, se sentía mas nervioso que en cualquier otra ocasión… los mellizos nacieron excelentes fue una gran felicidad en todo konoha…

1 año después…

En la casa de los uchiha…

-sasuke! Que hiciste?- preguntó sakura entrando a la cocina

-saku, bueno yo, lo siento…-dijo sasuke

-esto es un desastre!!, seguro que podías controlarlo tu solo?

-pensé que seria fácil

-cuidar a tus 2 hijos no es fácil

-ya lo note

-y naruto?

-arriba con su hijo intentando cambiarle los pañales

-o por dios, naruto kun no sabe ni siquiera cambiarse el solo-dijo hinata mientras subía con naruto

-como te fue en el trabajo?

-mejor que a ti eso lo pude notar…-dijo sakura mientras recogía- hubo 8 pacientes, fue algo difícil, aunque pude con ellos, estaban muy heridos pero lo bueno es que los cure a todos- sonrió sakura- donde están los niños?

-durmiendo… nunca pensé que tuvieran tanta batería

-jeje.. ahora me entenderás, tuve que cuidarte a ti y a naruto casi 1 año!!!-dijo sakura

-éramos así?

-no, a ustedes no tenia que cambiarles los pañales y esas cosas, solo que eran muy caprichosos

-gracias!-dijo sasuke con sarcasmo

Ahora sasuke y sakura tenían 1 hermoso hijo de nombre Sanosuke( a petición de uno de mis lectores "SasteR" grax. Por todos tus reviews) y una hermosa niña con el nombre de Mitsudori, ambos tenían el cabello de su padre, alborotado y negro con reflejos azulados, sin embargo tenían la alegría, la sonrisa y sin duda los ojos de su madre, sasuke agradeció que no sacaran la frente de su madre, pero no eran los únicos con hijos en la aldea, naruto había tenido a su primogénita , que recibió el nombre de kushina ( petición de naruto, quiso que su hija tuviera el nombre de su madre) [manga 367, y hinata estaba esperando ahora un hijo cuyo nombre seria Minato( como el papa de naruto)[manga 367

Sakura tenia que llevar a hinata a su 7 revisión, y como no había con quien dejar a los 3 niños, sasuke y naruto se ofrecieron a cuidarlos, pues ese día estaban descansando, y como pueden esperarse, la casa termino patas arriba!! Los muebles estaban manchados con refresco y salsa, las paredes estaban pintadas, aunque el dibujo donde sale naruto en el baño que hizo su hija kushina estuvo muy gracioso jeje xD, era un dibujo donde una mancha naranja con negro que representaba el traje, y algo carne que con lógica era la cara, con tres líneas en ella, y con otra mancha amarilla que era el cabello, y un retrete que parecía silla, pero lo verde que eran nubes, no representaban nubes, sino otra cosa,

Sasuke y naruto se la pasaron muy bien, aunque ahora tienen que limpiar toda la casa..

-sasuke! no limpies esa pared-dijo sakura señalando el dibujo que había hecho mitsudori y sanosuke pues ese dibujo era una casita muy grande, y junto a la casa estaba sasuke, sakura y ahora sus dos hijos, y del otro lado estaban hinata naruto kushina sai ino lee neji tenten tsuande kakashi y todos los que han formado parte importante de la corta vida de esos niños

-no pensaba hacerlo- le respondió sasuke

-termine de limpiar el baño-dijo naruto

-bonito traje baaka-dijo sasuke riéndose

-lo mismo digo

Ambos estaban vestidos muy chistosos

Naruto: tenia un pantalón feo, con otra camisa horrible, tenia al parecer, un trapo en que cabello, un mandil y guantes en las manos, aa y claro las manchas de mugre que adornaban su rostro

Aunque sasuke no estaba ,muy a al moda

Sasuke: un mini pantalón azul de hace 3 o 4 años, con una camisa blanca rota, el tenia una malla cubriendo sus finos cabellos, otro mandil que era el de la cocina de Sakura , color rosa claro, y unos guantes amarrillos, sasuke quería que la tierra se los tragara

-ding dong- sonó en la puerta de lo uchiha

-no abras saku!! Ni loco dejare que me ven así..

-y si es alguien importante?

-que se aguante , naruto corre, ya no aguanto hay que cambiarnos

-oí que tocaban la puerta quien es-dijo hinata mientras la abría

-no!!!!-grito naruto que aun seguía en la escalera

-hola hinata esta naruto y sasuke? pero que demo…-dijo sai al verlos vestidos así- pensaba invitarlos a comer pero veo que tiene mucho que hacer,- decía sai mientras se reía

-vuelves a articular una risa, y te juro que te mato!!!-dijo sasuke mientras subía a cambiarse

Después de eso..

Sasuke y naruto terminaron de cambiarse, ambos llevaban su ropa habitual, naruto su traje naranja con negro, y sasuke un pantalón con una camisa negra con el signo uchiha en la espalda. Sai estaba con hinata y sakura en la sala tomando café hablando sobre cosas de la vida

-y dime sai a que veniste?-dijo naruto mientras se le oía bajar de las escaleras

-a quería invitarlos a comer.-dijo sai

-vamos!!!-dijo naruto corriendo

-hey baaka!! No puedes! tienes una comida con tus suegros!-le dijo sasuke

-quería huir de ahí…-dijo naruto mientras cascaditas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-naruto kun vamos…-dijo hinata mientras lo sacaba de la casa

-bueno que dices sasuke?-dijo sai

-vamos mañana si?, quiero dormir después de cuidar a las bestias que tengo como hijos aparte mejor esperemos cuando este naruto presente será mas divertido ver como te deja pobre

-que cruel pero vale

Sai se fue de la casa de los uchiha para dejar ahora solos a la Sra. Uchiha y al Sr uchiha en la sala

-que? Estas cansado, solo los cuidaste por 2 horas

-parecían siglos!!!

-exagerado..-dijo sakura mientras lo besaba dulcemente

-eso me gusto-dijo sasuke hablando del reciente beso

-así?-dijo sakura- entonces..-pero fue interrumpida..

-cryyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- un llanto se escucho en la parte de arriba

-sniff cryyy sniff cryy- al parecer el llanto de un bebe avía despertado al otro

-sanosuke! Mitsudori!- grito sakura levantándose

-se me había olvidado… ahora tengo que compartirte…

-son tus hijos

-nunca dije que odiaba con los que tenia que compartirte, deecho adoro escuchar esos llantos risas y todo lo que provenga de nuestros hijos…

-desde que nacieron , nunca mas te eh visto triste o serio

- porque ahora los tengo a ustedes conmigo- dijo sasuke- venga vamos a ver que tienen

-hambre que mas han de tener!! De seguro que no les diste de comer!!-

-no es cierto soy buen padre

-jajaja!!- dijo sakura

-que quieres decir con eso!!!

-nada!!-dijo sakura mientras salía corriendo

-ven acá saku!!!!-dijo sasuke mientras con una sonrisa corría detrás de ella

Después del nacimiento de los niños nunca mas se ah escuchado una conversación de tristeza y angustia dentro de esa casa, sasuke nunca mas volvió a mencionar la palabra venganza solo cuando se refería a vengarse de sakura porque lo había hecho limpiar o lavar o cosas así. Sasuke se volvió un padre sumamente responsable y amoroso, a sus hijos nunca les falto nada, estudiaron con iruka en la academia,y como era de esperarse sanosuke y mitsudori ocupaban los mejores lugares en la academia mientras kushina la hija de naruto no podía hacer muy bien el clon xD , después de eso a la edad de 12 , sanosuke, mitsudori y kushina pasaron de las manos de iruka a las de kakashi.

sakura y sasuke son catalogados como la pareja perfecta de konoha, siguen siendo ninjas aunque a veces esos significa separarse un poquito y por unos cuantos días de sus hijos, cuando sasuke y sakura salían de misión los niños se quedaban con suigetsu y karin, o con hinata y naruto, ahora cuando ellos salen de misión sanosuke y mitsudori salen con ellos y hasta el momento no ah habido misión que no hayan completado exitosamente, la familia Uchiha es la mejor familia en técnicas ninjas, es por eso que son conocidos por otras aldeas como "la familia restaurada de konoha" ….

Si preguntan , si , naruto tuvo a si hijo y le puso el nombre de minato como su padre, se volvió hokage y ahora toda la aldea lo respeta como nunca antes lo habían hecho

Fin---


End file.
